Something about Fluttershy
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: once again Rainbow Dash said something stupid to upset the sensitive mare, but when twilight forces her to go apologise, the forgiveness results in an unexpected relationship, and as the two grow close, they begine getting obsessed with one another... and when others show affection for Rainbow fluttershy doesn't react so well, there's something about Fluttershy that's just... off
1. Appology

Something about Fluttershy...

once again Rainbow Dash said something stupid to upset the sensitive mare, but when twilight forces her to go apologise, the forgiveness results in an unexpected relationship, and as the two grow close... they begine getting obsessed with one another... and when somepony else shows affections for rainbow, fluttershy doesn't react so well, there's just... something about fluttershy that's... off...

hey bronies, this is a... wierd story, a mixture of violence gore, sexual content, drama, angst... and murder... personally I think Fluttershy's always had a dark side hidden, but what happens when just the right buttons are hit to bring it out? what happens when friendship leads to love, then to obsession? can Rainbow handle this new mare? guess we'll have to find out...

Fluttershy ran away crying towards her little cottage. Twilight groaned beofore staring angrily at Rainbow

the blue mare just looked back at the mage with a 'whaaaat?' face adorning her features

Twilight stared the tomboy down "you did it again..." she said with judgement in her voice "YA SO WHAT! she's gotta quit being a little fillie sometime..." Rainbow retorted with her kiddish voice cracking here and there.

Twilight growled to herself before shaking her violet head and staring back at the pegasus

"why are you so inconsiderate?" she asked while Dash crossed her fore hooves floating in the air

"I got's no idea what you mean..."

Twilight reaponded by using her magic to drive the rainbow maned mare to the ground with telekinesis "GO. APOLOGISE. NOW.!" Twilight commanded bringing her face close to the pegasus'

Rainbow Dash groaned while rolling her amythest eyes "ffffiiiine..." she gave in.

Twilight released her and watched her like a hawk as she steadilly flew towards Fluttershy's hut.

XXXXXX

on her way to the gentle mare's hut she thought angry thoughts as she whipped by the beautiful scenery of Equestria, the trees in the evening sun, the animals running by, even the everfree forest had it's appeal at a distance

'why should I have to...to appolg... apolo... SAY I'M SORRY! to that little scaredy cat!' the pegasus grumbled repaeatedly to herself

but sighing she continued her flight to the gentle pony's forested area.

When she arrived, she looked around at all the work Fluttershy had put into the place; the trees tall, the ponds all very clean, the burrows tented to with extreme care, ven the ruff and tuff pegasus had to admit it looked beautiful, and as she made her way through the well kept grass, many animals came out to meet her

several buunies and a few birds and butterflies came close to her, but after getting a wiff of her, they began attacking

"OW hey! what the OW! do that again I dare ya! OW!" the birds pecked menacingly while the rabbits attempted to naw at her hooves, and the butterflies dive bombed right at her eyes

she yelped at the onslaught of attacks and swiped her fore hooves at the arial creatures while trying to stomp at the furry hellbeasts

"FFLLLUUUUTTTEERRSSSHHYYYYY!" Rainbow screemed at the top of her lungs, the voice pitch switching dramatically in decibles with her unsteady voice.

she knew this was that stupid coward's doing, the animals that Fluttershy took care of could sense the emotions of their druidic matron and knew immediately who the cause of them were, who the cause ALWAYS was, and they were not happy campers about it.

having no other choice, Rainbow took to the skys and zoomed on ahead, leaving the woodlin critters behind

'OOOOOOH WHEN I GET MY HOOVES ON THAT PONY!' she thought angrily to herself, completely forgetting the reason she was here.

As the blue pegasus landed infront of Fluttershy's hut, she blew steem out her nostrils and stomped towards the earthly home intending to let out a stream of insults,

she stopped at the door and pounded her left forehoove on it repeatedly "FLUTTERSHY!" she yelled out her voice cracking, anger didn't help her speech problem much.

"..." no response. one could practically hear a tea pot boiling as Dash closed her eyes and gritted her teeth growling in a low voice, she was about ready to stampede through the house when she heard something through her berserker fit... something soft... and sad...

crying? all of Rainbow's rage deflated at the sounds of soft whimpers, great... now she fealt like a jerk... "*sigh*" she took in a deep breath and let it out in a huf, not something she was acoustomed to doing, but she had put Fluttershy through enough today.

it all started with an argument with Applejack

XXXXX

the two ponies panted, they were having yet ANOTHER iron pony competition, it seemed every few months or so, the two got into a huge argument over who was tougher, or stronger, or faster, or more skilled... the list went on...

the orange cowpony and the blue sky pegasus were glaring at oneanother with sweat covering their manes, hair matted down, veins pulsing beneath toned muscle.

then Rarity stepped in and made matters much worse...

"WWEEEEELLL!~" she sang out, "you two may have determined lot's of aspects, but their is still one you have yet to cover!" she said 'matter of factly' they both glared at her "LIKE WHAT!" the two tough mares screemed, making the snow white pony hop back in shock

"w-welll" she stammered. "you two STILL haven't had a single compitetion... on who's more beautiful!" she said pulling a 'high born' hand fan out of nowhere and began fanning herself

Twilight hoof faced herself on the side lines, and next to her were Pinkie pie and Fluttershy

back in the field, Applejack chuckled before trotting smugly away "well, I reckon I win then" she said confidently, causing Rainbow to make a 'hold on...' face before staring at the retreating cowpony with an eyebrow quirked "exxccccuuuuse me?!" she nearly shouted in her chidish yet ruff voice

"well" Applejack began, turningg to face ehr rival "not to be mean or nothin' but... you look like a fillyfooler(dike)"

Twilight and Pinkie dropped their jaws at such a hurtful accusation, while Rarity gasped, and Fluttershy just loooked to the ground silently

Rainbow Dash had her mouth open a mile wide while on of her eyes twitched "y..y-you..." she completed the thoguht in her head 'YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER TELL ANYPONY ABOUT THAT!' well technically she didn't she merely flew a small insult, but well... you know how Rainbow's mind works...

Rainbow dashed right up to the orange pony's face, driving her's right into it "THIS COMING FROM RODEO GIRL!?" Rainbow screemed at her friend

Applejack just smiled and looked heavenword as she shook her head slowly "oh such a great come back"

Rainbow fumed, she was like a stick of dynamite ready to blow at any minute "grrrkkknnngggkk MULE BUTT!" it was the best she oculd think of at the time

Applejack glared at the blue pegasus "Rainbow crash!" "Buccker Brain!" then Applejack went in for the kill "CHERRY MUNCHER!" Rainbow drew her head back in shock then growled, that was a low blow

the rest of the mane six were confused, there was obviouly some underlying argument that they weren't picking up on, but what could it be?

Fluttershy spoke up meekly and said "um...I think your pretty Rainbow Dash..." her words fell on deaf ears as the two butch girls were locked in a glaring contest

then suddenly Applejack drew her head away and turned to leave "I aint got time to waste on this, farm's a needin tendin' to" Rainbow blinked confused for a bit before the withdrawl from the mortal combat hit her "t-that counts as a forefit!" no reply

Rainbow flew into the air and spun around in furry swiping her hoves at the air "ARRGGHHH! oooh that little! grrr I just wanna! rrrraaaaaghhhh!"

she floated in the air panting. Fluttershy walked underneath her and 'ahemed' Rainbow didn't even hear her as she mashed her forehooves into her head fuming over her argument with her rival, she couldn't belive she used information that Rainbow had confided in her against her, and infront of her friends!

"um... excuse me, um, Rainbow..." once again she was ignored "um... Rainbow..." Flutershy repeated in her soft petite voice "I mean the NERVE! urggghhh..." she landed on the ground having blew off a good portion of her steam

"um Rainbow... I think your pre-" she was cut off by Dash turned around and flying off the handle on her, taking out the rest of her frustration "WHAT! SPEAK THE HECK UP! YOUR ALWAYS SO QUIET! ITS ANNOYING, YOUR ALLL 'oh sorrrry' and 'ummm excuse me' GROW UP AND QUITE BEING SUCH A STUPID SCARDY CAT LITTLE FOAL!"

panting after screaming so much she stood their on all fours hooves separated from eachother with angry eyes.

Fluttershy's filled with tears, one of her hooves rising to her mouth as she shook a little from whimpers and gasps.

the others stared openmouthed at Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy turned and sprinted off to her hut. Rainbow finally finished panting, when she looked around confused at everypony gaping at her, especially Twilight who was glaring at her in disappointement.

immideately feeling bad, she began to take off from the ground until Twilight rushed over to her and commmanded her to go appologise.

XXXXX

and here we are, Rainbow sighed 'maybe I was a little mean...'

the whimpers continued, and Rainbow fiddled with the dirt using her hoof "... Fluttershy..." she called out in a quiet tone "Flutters?" she pushed a hoof on the door, it was unlocked, she slowly trotted inside and saw Fluttershy curled up on her couch, the inside of the cottage was lovely, various flora filled the room, flowers and such were spread about the place

various vases had sweet smelling flowers, and vines and moss seemed to grow naturally into the hut, there were also fashioned staves leaning against the wall, all of them with beautiful carvings and intricate designs on them, there were four in total, and two more that looked like they were in the middle of being crafted

as Rainbow turned her head again to look at other parts of the room, she noticed painted pictures of animals, dozens of them, all holding so much detail and catching the creatures in perfect light

there were also small creatures sleeping about the place, afew squirles contently resting on the steps, some blue and red jays were slumpering up on the support beams, several animal's homes built right into the cottage, it was like a fusion of ponymade structure and nature itself

Dash's eyes widened "wow... Fluter...I never knew you..." she looked back to her friend breaking out of her euphoria of admiration as she remembered what she had come here for, she trotted over to Flutter shy who wqas curled up in a ball on her yellow couch, covered in green vines and moss, the area had a very soothing and earthy smell to it

"Fluttershy..." she approached the the mare and poked her side with her maw, the yellow pegasus only responded by squeezing tighter into her protective ball, her pink mane soaked with tears and face hidden within her forehooves.

Rainbow Dash, bit her lip in unsuredness. "hey... Flutters... I'm reeeeeaaallly sorry" she said straining her voice, as she got even closer to Fluttershy, her body heat from all the physical activity radiating off onto the other pegasus

Fluttershy stopped sniffling for a few seconds as she fealt the comfort of Rainbow's warmth. "Fluttershy... I-Im sorry..." she lowered her maw onto the yellow pegasus' head and rubbed it affectionately "I didn't... I never meant to... I'm sorry.." she let out deflated.

Fluttershy finally took her face out from her protective ball and looked at her friend "*snifle* I'm s-sorry that I'm s-such a c-cry foal..." she said wiping her tears with her forehoof, now Rainbow fealt even worse, "oh Flutters..." she wrapped the yellow pony up in a tight embrace

"look I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean anything I said really! I like you just the way you are...uh... your sweet and... and... loving... and...and... *thought process overload* umm... and pretty!" Fluttershy looked up from her miserable state at the blue pegasus' smiling form, with her cheeks stretched and eyes smiling with warmth "*snifle* realy?"

"yea!" Rainbow nearly shouted at her "and... and i really like you... you're the nicest friend a pony could have!..." she said, thinking the heavens that she was able to say something cohearantly nice for a change

Fluttershy fealt warmed by the compliment, sad truth was, not many ponies gave her compliments, sure they thanked her a lot when she did something, but she was always in the background to them, but here and now, Rainbow Dash was apologising to HER and giving praise to HER

"hey Flutters" Rainbow got off her friend and used a hoof to lift up Fluttershy's face "your a really cool mare... ok? so don't let anypony tell you different" she gave Fltuershy a warm smile

Fluttershy shook with happyness before pouncing on her friend

"THANK YOU!" that was the loudest sound she'd ever heard fluttershy make, but Dash jsut laughed her boyish laugh "hey... you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Fluttershy looked her in the eyes "r-realy?" she asked her eyes glistening, not sure if she heard correctly

"yea... you know... we really don't see eachother much... maaaaybe we should spend.. you konw... some time together"

Fluttershy squeeled and squeezed Rainbow Dash in a tight loving hug

Rainbow just responded by rubbing the back of Fluttershy's head, enjoying the feel of her soft pink mane, and she wondered, why had she never noticed how beautiful the yellow pegasus was?

well, tomorry she could finally begin getting to know the sweet mare

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. a day in the meadow

CHAPTER 2

Rainbow awoke in her cloud house stretching, and yawning before she started mashing her hooves into her face to wake herself up "bwwaaaaaah!" she landed on all fours and dragged her hooves along to the bathroom, bumping into the wall a few times like she always did "owawawaaahhhh...*bump* ow...*bump* ow..."

an hour later she was fully awake and ready for the day ahead, it was then that she remebered the play date she had set up with Fluttershy, at first she dreaded it a bit feeling like she had set up something she really didn't want to do

but after remebering her crying form she knew she needed to make it up to the poor mare, and... now that she thought about it, the things she had said to her... were they true? did she really think those things about Flutters? thinking about it made her head hurt so she decided

to do what she tended to do with all matters she was faced with, dash in first, ask questions never

"well! here wer go!" she charged like a bullet down to Equestria and zoomed around ponyvile, it would be a while until the agreed upon time at around 2 pm for them to meet up in the meadow between Fluttershy's cottage and the everfree forest.

and thinking it over, she wondered why Fluttershy lived so dangerously close to the forest that terrified her... 'oh well movin' on!' she bolted through the skys, before realizing she really didn't have any destination planned out 'hmmm... well I can practice my moves!'

XXXXXX

Fluttershy was brushing her mane and titying herself up before hearing a knock at her door, she opened it to find Applejack "hey sugar cube! here are teh apples you was askin' for" she shook her body a bit emphasizing the saddle pack. "oh thank you so much!" Fluttershy said in her soft voice as she walked over to relieve Applejack of her burden "you plannin' somthin' today?"

Applejack inquired "oh yes! I'm spending the day with Rainbow Dash" she replied putting the apples into a picnic basket she had been preparing with daisies, some fresh hay and other tasty plants (well, tasty to ponies...)

"aww well that's mighty kinda her" the orange pony put in, while she admired Fluttershy's beautiful cottage, but didn't vocalize it and instead said her goodbye to her friend and trotted back to the farm

Fluttershy wrapped up the basket and attatched it to her saddle bag with her mouth while tieng up a picnic blanket on the other side.

'ooooh this is going to be so fun!' she thought giddly to herself, she hadn't really done anything eventfull with any of her friends in years, minusing helping them with the various problems that seemed to pop up over ponytown constantly

but nopony had ever invited her out just... to hang out, she was giddy with excitement as she looked at the clock... still two more hours, Fluttershy's head dropped with dissapointment

after sighing, she saw her little animals crawl over to her and snuggle up to their forest matron "oh how are all you snuguwy witle guys doing?" she said in a cute little voice, before cuddling them up as they gave out adorable little sounds and crawled all over her, she giggled at the tickling feeling

until some of the squirles started rustling through her mane and hair "uh h-h-hold on now" some of the bunnies begain sniffing at the picnic basket and all the goodies that lied within, some of the birds started ruffling through the blanket getting it dirty

"um uh.. oh! um guys.. uh... STOP!" she screemed out and stomped a hoof into the ground causing all the animals to cower from her in fear, this was her first play date in many moons and she was NOT going to let anypony, or anything ruin it

after seeing the creatures huddling together several feet away from her, Fluttershy took in a breath and let out a content sigh "that's better!" she said cheerilly but she looked at the dirtied blanket, she'd have to get another one from the cellar, she placed her bags down and looked at her animals

"now I'm going to go get another blanket" she said sweetly "and if ANY of you" her voice suddenly turned dark "mess ANYthing else up... you'll take a trip to the shed" half of the animals wanted to urinate but knew that would only increase their chances of... the shed...

"ok then!" she sped back to her cheery voice as she trotted down to the cellar

XXXXX

Rainbow Dash wondered what time it was, she stopped down in Ponyville near the sugar cube corner and stopped in

"RAINBOOOOOOOWWWW DASH!" Pinkie screemed as she tackled the pegasus to the ground "HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Rainbow shoved Pinkie Pie off of her and got up "hey Pinkie, do you know wh-" she was cut off as Pinkie pie zoomed around the room screaming at a million miles and hour "OH I'VE HAD SUCH A FUN DAY TODAY! I MADE CAKES AND BROWNIES AND PIES AND MUFFINS AND CANDY CANES CANDY CORNS CANDY CUBES CANDY SUCCKERS AND GINGERBREAD MEN!"

she planted her face right up next to Rainbow's "yikes! ok... um" as soon as she began talking again, Rainbow smooshed her fore hooves into pinkie's "whut chu doin zat far?" she said with her voice being altered by her smooshed cheeks, just as she did the same to Rainbow Dash .

rainbow replied "caush if you dont, your heaf wiw eshpoud"

"ish wiw not..." pinkie retorted, the two leered at oneanother, bringing thier faces closer and closer the staring contest becoming dramatic, until Pinkie touched her lips to Rainbows

Rainbow yanked herself away spiting and wiping her mouth with her hoof "PINKIE! WHAT THE HAY!" she continued spitting the kiss out of her mouth.

"MUAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU!" she said evilly before zooming off randomly. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes before looking at the clock "oh appleseeds! I'm almost late for my meeting with Fluttershy!"

she zoomed out of the sugar cube corner and whipped down the streets to her destination, passing all the buildings along the way, Rarity's shop, the restaurant, a building with princess Celestia in it, the food stands, the wait...

Rainbow came to an ubrubt halt, she stood their floating in the air casually flapping her wings with her face twisted in confusion, 'there's no way...' she turned and bolted backtracking her steps until indeed, she did see Celestia through the window, and she also saw somepony else... when she approached the shop, she saw two of Celestia's sun guardians standing at the door in thier golden platemail.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to intrude, Rainbow flew over to the window and peered through to see Celestia arguing with somepony... she pressed her face to the glass to try and see better and and as she did so, the other pony came into clear visualization, it was... something...

not any kind of pony she had ever seen... his skin was the palest green she had ever seen, and he had no mane, or was it a she? Rainbow couldn't tell from this distance, but the pony also had blood red eyes, with black vertical slits for pupils, and his tail was braided into multiple thin black strands, almost like a whip, albiet a painful one with the metal hooks tied to the ends of each braid

Rainbow twinged a little wondering how much it would hurt to get tail whipped by that... she also noticed the pale green ponie's most outstanding feature, three... tenticles? no there were no suction cups... tendrils? was that what Twilight had called them? Rainbow tried to remember some of the creatures that twilight had showed her, some of them had... tendrils protruding from their bodies

Rainbow Dash squinted, she made out 1, 2, 3, on each side, wreathing around in the air aimlessly, each attatched to the left or right side of the green ponie's torso

"what the hay..." she also saw multiple other being like the one in front but each was swaddled in black platemail, her eyes widened at the wicked designs "I... have got.. to get a set of those..."

on the other side of the room were several more of Celestia's sun guardians, they all glared at the black armored creatures and they glared right back in return.

"hey Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow leapt into the air nearly having a heart attack, she whipped around quickly to see Twilight "don't do that!" she yelled in her tomboyish voice

she landed on all fours as the vviolet mare approached her "geeze you scare easier then Fluttershy sometimes"

Rainbow squinted at her in a leer, then her eyes shot open as she remembered "oh appleseeds! i'm late! I gotta go Twilight bye!" she quickly shouted before zooming out into the air.

Twilight wondered what was so important but she completely set it aside as her eyes fell upon Celestia's sun guardians "c-celestia? HERE!?" she looked at the window Dash had been peering through and sprinted up to it, and what she saw through the glass she almost couldn't belive

XXXXXXX

Rainbow soared through the air at ridiculous speeds until she finally saw the clearing that Fluttershy was sitting in "oh PHEW!" she saw that fluttershy was sitting on a blanket singing to some birds

Rainbow landed nearby "HEY FLUTTERS!" she shouted as she trotted hapilly over to the other pegasus suddenly being filled with happiness, she didn't know why but she was extremely happy that she was meeting the shy pony alone, just the two of them, to have some gal pal time.

"oh! Rainbow dash you made it!" she said in her gentle voice "ofcourse I did!" Rainbow replied her voice cracking a little.

once Rainbow lay down on the blanket next to Fluttershy, their fore hooves out in front of them, Dash laughed a little nervously "sory I was late, I got held up heh heh..."

Fluttershy shook her head with a smile "it's ok, well you wanna have something to eat?" she asked, to which Rainbow's stomach replied with a growl "heh... ya" she said with a blush, rubbing the back of her head remembering that she hadn't eaten anything that morning

"well goodie!" Fluttershy replied as she pulled out the food picnic basket, and opened it up to reveal a delicious assortment of food, fresh hay, apples, and some thermoses filled with fluttershy's personal recipe of soup.

Rainbow Dash's mouth watered as she stared at all the deliciousnes.

the two chatted for a while as Fluttershy set up their meal and was shocked at how much Rainbow ate, she practically inhaled the soup

"um.. careful you don't choke.." she said quiety as Rainbow finished it off with a loud "aaaaahhhh!" then licking her lips "mmmman that was good! your a really good cook Fluttershy!"

the pink maned pegasus looked away blushing with a smile "thanks..." she said shyly the two continued to converse with one another for about two hours, sharing stories, telling jokes... well, Rainbow told jokes anyway... and just enjoying oneanother's company; Rainbow had seen a whole new side to Fluttershy

now that she was actually conversing with her and getting to know her, she became fastinated with the little hermit, once she broke out of her nervous shell, Fluttershy was so warm and friendly, she could sing and cause animals to becon to her like minions, she had learned dozens of cooking recipes

as well as healing remedies, infact, many ponies actually went to her instead of the ponyville hospital for minor wounds or sickness, she had a knack for finding out exactly what the problem was and knowing just the thing for it, well except for that time with the pehonix...

Fluttershy related on how much of an embarrassment that was to her self esteem, the one thing she had always been good at was working with animals, and healing.

"and being sweet" Rainbow added staring at Fluttershy with half lidded eyes, she was laying on her stomach using her forehooves to support her head as she kicked her hind hooves back and forth staring at the druidic pegasus

"oh but.. enough about me..." she said blushing, "what about you?" she inquired, her voice no longer so quiet and weak, it was actually a little stronger now, a little more confident, she didn't know why but it was as if she simply fealt comfotable around the blue mare

"weeellll" Rainbow went off to explain most of the exciting events in her life, though the two had grown up together, there was much about the Rainbow maned mare that Fluttershy didn't know and she listened intently as Rainbow regaled her with tales of

dangerous races she had perticipated in, some even taking place in the evergree forest, which made Fluttershy gasp. Rainbow Dash had also told her about the many fights she had gotten into, mostly with colts, a lot of them made fun of her for being so boyish and 'wierd' as they had put it

and with out even realising it, Rainbow had let slip the story of a little crush she had on another fillie when she was younger, and how the other pegasus had rejected her saying how wierd and gross she was for wanting to kiss another mare

after that the colt's mockery only increased, and at a time she was completely shut down from the world, but as she grew older, she decided to not let anypony bring her down, and give life her all, with as much energy and enthusiasm as she could muster, turning her boyish nature into a symbol of dominance and power

Fluttershy was staring with wide eyes, hanging off of every word that ran past Rainbow's mouth, just nodding slowly to each story, she wanted to know as much about her friend as possible

as the hours drifted by, the two mares laying on their backs next to eachother, so close that heir bodies were touching, but it didn't bother either of them in the least, they layed with their fore hooves at ther sides, wrists slack like a dog lying on it's back, the two stared at the setting sun

Rainbow Dash was filled with more happyness and warmth then she had in a long long time

and next to her Fluttershy was beaming with a big smile, so happy that she had spent the day with the blue pegasus, and as the sun setted, the two didn't want to move, enjoying the moment of close friendship too much.

When finally Fluttershy yawned, Rainbow knew it was time for the two to get going home

she let out a sigh as she sat up "I had a lot of fun" she stated with a smile on her face, Fluttershy also got up and smiled back "me to... thanks... I...I don't think I've been this happy in a while" to that, Rainbow chuckled a bit "I was thinking the same thing.

Fluttershy collected all her things as Rinbow helped and the two took a deep breath knowing it was time for each of them to return home "well... see ya later I guess" Rainbow said sadly with hoof behind her head, not wanting to leave her friend "ya... well, we'll see eachother tomorrow?" she sort of asked/said her voice still radiating its new found strength and confidence

and to that Rainbow nodded with a big goofy smile on her face "... night Flutters"

"goodnig-" she was cut off as her Rainbow maned firend embraced her, making her blush, and she hugged back, the two standing a bit off the ground on their hind hooves while holding oneanother with their forehooves

the hug lasted longer then was probably necessary, but neither mare cared, the enjoyed the feeling of comfort, Fluttershy feeling Rainbow's strong toned body, holding her like a little bunny, and Rainbow Dash feeling Fluttershy's soft delicate body, and her pink mane like a comforting blanket, she didn't want to let go...

the two eventually separated after sevral minutes, both looking away blushing now realising how long they had held eachother, they looked at eachother one last time with big gentle smiles and blushing faces, before finalliy flying off to their respective homes

xxxxxxx

Rainbow flew through the air spinning in circles with happyness written all over her, she had had such a wonderful time with her friend, they had really bonded today, and she fealt so close to the mare... though thinking back, she realised she had probably held the yellow pegasus for far too long, bopping her head with one of her hooves she

thought angrilly to herself 'stupid! but... she didn't pull away...' and at that thought she smiled again, even giggled a bit, soaring through the air with innocent happyness in her heart

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fluttershy was singing to herself as she finally arrived back at her cottage feeling so giddy she just wanted to squeel, she didn't know what this feeling was in her chest, but she liked it, it was warm, happy, and exhilerating! she couldn't stop thinking about that blue maned pegasus but then again, she didn't want to stop.

Fluttershy walked through her hut's door and trotted along upstairs to her bed, all of the animals that lived within her hut were already asleep, all except for angel, her very 'special' little bunny, when she hopped into her bed, rolling back and forth in delight, the rabbit took notice, he hopped onto the bed with her and stared at her face confused as to why she was so ecstatic

normally fluttershy was extremely calm, or... on certain occasions... well, she wasn't like that now and that was the point, the bunny hopped up to her chest and looked her in the face twitching his pink nose "oh angel!" she hugged the bunny tight "I'm sooo happy!" she said and the bunny picked up on the power that backed up her words, like a normal person talking, this wasn't like Fluttershy at all but...

He liked it, she had such a strong connection with her animals, they reasonated with her emotions, so when she was happy, they were happy, and right now they were VERY happy. Fluttershy finally put Angel down before getting snug uner her blanket and sheets, and begining to doze off into la la land, but for some reason... she drew a portion of the blanket up to her body and cuddled it like it was another pony

and... she didn't know why but she just had to imagine that pony being Rainbow Dash, she sighed contently as she snuggled into the blanket, drifting peacefully off to sleep

END OF CHAPTER 2

AN: awwww! ya ya I know, mushy clopfic stuff but I couldn't help it! they is just so cute together... anyway, if you liked please review! if not, oh well, but don't be jerk about your dislike I'll take constructive criticism but don't just be a dick. I really like this pairing and this fic and I'm going to keep writing it no matter what!

latter Bronies


	3. hurt and comfort

CHAPTER 3

Rainbow Dash was soaring through the air practicing her moves again as she looped in the air several times beefore bouncing off of clouds and finally slipping on one of them and spiriling down to equestria "yaaaaaarrrrraaagggghh!" BAM! luckily she hit the branches and foliage of a tree first, and slid throug it smackin. every. single. branch.

"oof!" at last she landed on solid ground thankful that she was still alive.

'stupid cloud' she though bitterly to herself, but atleast she was uninjured for the most part... until she stood up on all fours ten immediately toppled down on her front left hoof and her hind right hoof, she looked to see big open gashes in them and,

poking them with her uninjured forehoof, she winced in pain, wondering if the bones had snapped, then the crushing pain flowed through her "not...again.." she injured herself on a regular basis, and the ponyville healing center saw her quite frequently

she was starting to get worried about hospital bills, they haddn't got too bad yet but give it a few more visits and they would be a problem, or they would be if not for insurance discounts for pegasi as they all commonly got injured

but still, she didn't want to go to that dreary white walled building of sadness and death.

One time she had been laying in a recovvery bed when a pony next to her behind a curtain had died, she had been talking to the little colt, encouraging him that he'd be fine, until his voice got weaker, and weaker.. and quieter

until there was no voice at all, and she heard the horrible sounds of flatline.

Rainbow shuddered at the memory "awww... I don't wanna go to the stupid healing center..." she let out pouting...

then an idea sprang into her mind "FLUTTERSHY!" she remembered how some ponies came to the yellow pegasus for healing, and she really missed being around the mare, so two in one!

she giggled before taking flight, albeit an akward one with her injured hooves but she managed.

XXXXX

"hm hmh hmmmmm" Fluttershy hummed as she fed her chickens, it had been a few days since the picknic and the two pegasi met up for a few hours each day, getting to know one another a little more each time, and also growing closer.

"ok now, back into the coop" she ordered in her petite voice, her animals noticed how she haden't had a single 'dark side' moment in three whole days, whatever her and the Rainbow maned mare were doing, it was having a very positive effect on her, which in turn made the animals happy

"HEY FLUTTERS!" the yellow mare raised her head and turned to see her now best friend flying over to her... with a very unsteady flight pattern, and... there was something on her hooves...

when the tomboy mare finally landed, Fluttershy trotted hapilly over to greet her friend "oh! hello Rainbow Dash!" she smiled. "hey flutters! um... I was sorta wondering if you could ah... help me with something..." she lifted up her left forehoof with an innocent smile "eh heh heh..."

Fluttershy gasped, the hoof was covered in blood, a giant gash, and at the angle it was sitting she was sure there was a broken bone somewhere "oh my!" she trotted over and helped her friend inside the cottage

"we need to get you off those hooves!" she said with urgency, and soon got the blue pegasus on her back lying on the mossy couch, that smelt of earth and plant life, it smelt like life itself, like a scion of healing.

Fluttershy scurried about the place searching for healing supplies, she finally came back with some and her assisstant Angel popped in out of nowhere, it hopped onto Dash's stomach and scrutinized her twitching it's nose

Rainbow blinked "what'cha looking at?" she said it a tuff voice as the bunny ignored her and assesset the damage, dislocated front hoof, with tear through skin, snapped feemer in hind hoof with tear through skin, muscle but thankfully not bone

the bunny shook its head back and forth in disaproval, and looked at Rainbow with its hands on its hips as if to say 'you should no better then go around doing stupid stuf that get's you hurt'

Rainbow just stuck her tongue out at the bunny before he hopped off to help his matron.

"ah here we go!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she walked back into the main living room with bandages, disinfectants, and... scalpals? Rainbow got a little worried

"ooook!" she said confidently, and ever since Rainbow had first arrived, Fluttershy's voice had gradually grown louder an stronger until she was speaking on the level of a normal pony, same voice ofcourse, just with more confidence behind her words.

"let's take a looksy..." the bunny hopped up onto Rainbow again and pointed at her hoof indicating a twisting motion "dislocated?" the bunny nodded "ok Dash... this is going to hurt"

she maneuvered her hooves so that one was under Dash's hoof edge while the right one was on the actual leg part, and then she lifted her head up "ready?"

Rainbow began to sweat "umm... y-ya?" Flutterhsy crashed her head down onto her right hoof snapping the bone in Rainbow's leg back into place

Rainbow's face contorted, biting her lip and one eye twitching repeatedly 'MOTHER BUCKING APPLESEED SUCKING MULE FACE!' she let out in her head before it fell against the arm of the couch panting hard.

"oh my Rainbow Dash are you ok?" Fluttershy asked nervously "f..f-f-fine... w-w-why you a-ask? heh heh..." Dash replied shakilly with tears streaming down her face

"oh...ok..." she said before getting some cleaning liqued and disinfecting the wound, after which she grabbed surgical seweng supplise and patched the gash up, she figured with Rainbow's matabolism and her body being used to getting injured so much, counting in her fit health, it's be just fine in less then a week

but... her hind hoof was a different story altogether "she looked at the leg with worried eyes, and her assistant popped up to give her the diagnosis "oh dear! broken leg..." Rainbow's eyes went wide at that, broken bones didn't heal so fast...

'great... I won't be able to fly straight for atleast two weeks...' then Fluttershy took a closer look at the opened wound and gasped

"what! WHAT IS IT!?" Rainbow demanded greatly worried. "oh um... well... it ah... looks like your main tendin is... um... twisted around the bone and... well... stabbed through with one of the ends of the broken bone... and the muscles are contracting around it..."

Rainbow blinked, this was all giberish to her "can ya break it down for me doc?"

Fluttershy bit her lip "I'm... going to have to cut the tendin open to get it loose, then se" "WHHAAAATT!?" Dash screemed shaking, was... was Flutters talking about surgery?

"oh don't worry I'm very precise, it'll all be over soon" the yellow mare reassured "ar...are...are you sure y-you have to?" Rainbow inquired, shaking like a leaf, she HATED being cut open, she'd gone through surgery pletny of times in the past, and the doctors always needed to sedate her if they didn't want to get bucked into the wall

"u-u-um I d-don't think..." Fluttershy lifted up a meat cleaver "don't worry it'l all be over soon~" she sang out and Rainbow's mouth gaped open as her eyes stretched a mile wide before passing out

"get's 'em every time!" Fluttershy giggled out to her ber bunnny before setting the cleaver down and grabbing her scalple "ok..." she very delicately cut through the flesh, slicing the tendin until it loosed from the bone and slipped throgh the muscles, Rinbow's leg twitched eractically in response, but Flutter shy did her best to hold it down, which was hard because of how strong the blue pegasus was

but eventually the limb quieted down as Fluttershy sang out a soothing song, then she grabbed her seweing supplies and stitched up the tentin with surgical percision, and then placed it it it's propper spot before pusshing on the sides of Rainbow's leg to set the broken bone into it's propper place

how had Rainbow not been wreething in pain on the way here? Fluttershy wondered, these wounds were'nt mortal or anything but... the pain the must've been inflicting just by being!

she looked at the sleeping blue mare with amazement "wow... you're one tough cookie Rainbow..."

Fluttershy continued her surgery and disinfected and sewed up the wound while using some splints and medical wraps to bind the wound, she tugged on the last bit of swaddle making sure that the splints would be held in place and allow Rainbow's bone to heal properly

"alll done!" she sang out happily, then she went into her kitchen to whip something yummie up for her big strong pegasus

XXXXX

Twilight was pacing sporatically throughout her library, extremely worried about the nightmares that princess Celestia had been conversing with, after sending through letters, she discovered that they were from a foreign kingdom called Sovngale ruled by Ys'von of the wrathful shadow, quite a title, she pleaded with her teacher to tell her what the meeting was about

but Celestia merely wrote that there was a small conflict that she had eventually resolved, their population was growing too large to fit into their small kingdom and were demanding a chunk of Equestrian soil, after some heated debate, the two leaders had settled on an agreement in which the nightmares would have land titles to the everfree forest, a land

that the nightmares were perfectly content with, in exchange for tending to the creatures there and not simply killing them off, reluctantly, their leader agreed to the terms at the debate was settled.

But Twilight was still unsure, she searched through her library sifting through hundreds of books, much to Spike's discontent, then Pinkie charged in "HEEEYYY TWILIGHT!" she screemed louder then necesarry

"oh.. hey Pinkie" the purple mare responded distracted, as her magic tossed another book and searched for a new one, Spike groaned as he stared at the mess he was going to have to clean.

"wwwattcha dooooin?" Pinkie Pie quized as she sifted through the books on the ground "looking for a beastiary on nightmares..."

"oh... you mean this?" Pinkie picked up a book randomly and indeed it was the one she was looking for "Pinkie?... how do you do that?"

the pink pony shrugged "Dunno, I just do!" Twilight groaned but snatched the book and opened it up.

She had never really heard any refferences to 'nightmares' other then nightmare moon, but as she read through the bestiary she realised that 'nightmare' was an actual full on species, albeit a very bizaar one, they were all female, reproducing asexualy, as they each could impregnate themselves if the righ tmeasures were takin, they all had pale green skin, with no manes, they had a very barbaric

culture, filled with warriors, and though there was much detail on their culture and civilization, there wasn't a single refference as to where they had originated from

"hmm..." she rubbed her chin with her hoof...

Pinkie bounced over to the book and read it "ooooooh!" she said amazed "they look kinda funny..."

Twilight slowly trotted around the library "maybe, but they're no laughing matter... they usually see something they want, and just take it... ugh! I don't know what to do... princess Celestia says I shouldn't worry about it but... *sigh* maybe I'm just thikning about it too much..."

Pinkie bounced over to her violet friend "weeeellll you do tend to over think things alot!" she giggled out

"I guess... aarrgghh! forget it" she let out defeated, she began levitating some of the books back onto their shelves as Spike began assissting her, and Pinkie decided to go bug Rarity "BYE GUYS!" she said before zooming out like a rocket "by...e..." Twilight responded looking at the empty doorway

after her and her assisstant were finally done putting books away, Twilight looked at her #1 assisstant "thank you Spike" she said while trotting close her her dragon "heh... i-it was nothing" he let out blushing, then fealt Twilight nuzzle his neck

XXXXX

Rainbow Dash finally opened her eyes, her vision hazy and blurred as she began to recollect her thoughts "FLUTTERSHY WITH A CLEAVER!" she shouted looking down at her leg, swaddled up in bandages "SHE CUT MY LEG OFF!" she screemed her voice cracking while her forehooves grabbed onto her shaking head.

"Rainbow Dash? you awake finally?" hearing Fluttershy's words snapped her back into reality and it was then that she noticed the bindings on her leg "oh...phew..." her head fell back into the couch arm shaking with relief, she had nearly had a heart attack

then she smealt something wonderful as Fluttershy walked into the room holding a bowl in her maw as she trotted towards the coffee table infront of the ailment couch, setting the bowl down, Rainbow's mouth wattered as she looked at the delicious soup, it was a creamy yellow with chunks of vegetables in them, Rainbow Dash couldn't wait and plunged her maw into the soup devouring it

"now Rainbow..." Fluttershy tried to let out, but the blue pegasus ignored her and finished up the meal, laying on her back licking her face clean then making an 'aaahhh' sound with her uninjured forehoof resting on her full belly

Fluttershy giggled a bit "well I'm glad to see your doing well" she said before reaching her head over to Rainbow's and licking her cheek.

Rainbow's face lit up with a big blush "w-w-wha?" she couldn't finish as she just stared at her gentle friend leaning back to her seat on the adjacent coushon on the ground "you missed a spot" she said before sticking her small tounge out

"heh heh..." Rainbow replied blushing as she smiled down at her torso playing with her forehooves

Fluttershy smiled motherly before going over and using her forehoof to rub Rianbow's head "now you just relax and get some rest" she said softly

Rinbow gave a pouty face "m'not a foal..." to that, Fluttershy just giggled "no ofcourse not, your a big strong pegasus"

Rainbow's head darted up "dang right I am!" she said jutting her injured hoof into the air, then immediately regretting it as she winced and layed back down Fluttershy rolled her eyes lovingly "just get some rest ok?" she asked giving her Rainbowmaned friend a peck on the forehead, which made Dash turn her eyes away and blush like a little fillie being kissed by her mom

"m'k..." Fluttershy gave a close eyed smile before returning outside to tend to the rest of her animals.

Rainbow Dash layed calmly on the couch feeling a sense of comfort and love, she liked being here with fluttershy, she liked being in this wealcoming cottage, she liked being around her friend, and she liked the treatment she was getting, she kind of enjoyed the motherly ways of the druidic mare, she almost got excited over it, which made her eyes furrow a bit "... gosh I'm wierd..."

and your addmitting that to yourSELF! then you know there's gotta be some truth to it, Rinbow looked around from the couch she lay upon, craning her neck and turning her head to get a better surayence of the place, it truly was beautiful, so nicely decorated, every bit craftsmanship looked like it had hours of love and effort put into it.

Dash also noticed some of the animals comming out of their homes in the cottage and scurrying over to meet her, some of them sniffed her, and others hopped onto her body and nesstled in before curling up and sleeping on her like a bed, she giggled a bit at the feeling of their soft furs and their little noses tickling her.

"I can see why Flutters likes you all so much" the other critters sifted through the house and tumbled around with oneanother, Rainbow found herself bein entartained endlesly watching the bunnnies sniff eachother then bounce around and the squirles roll around eachother looking like

one big furry ball, and the birds chirping happilly while the butterflys fluttered around the room setting down here for a moment before taking off and landing somewhere else "wooow..." Rainbow could understand why Fluttershy rarely ever left this place, it was so soothing and beautiful, and obviously had a lot of good company.

a few hours later, when the sun began to set, Fluttershy returned with a huff, glad that she'd finally finished all the chores around the bungalo; she spotted Rinbow Dash on the couch holding a squirle in her forehooves above her head rolling it back and forth a bit making 'aren't you just so cute!' noises in the same voice you'd address a kitten with

and Fluttershy had to bring one of her hooves up to her mouth to suppress a giggle, several other animals were sleeping on or next to the blue mare, and Fluttershy was glad they all liked her so much, then again, she herself liked Rainbow, so maybe that feeling was leaking through to them? who knows.

Fluttershy walked over to her friend gave her a smile

"hey Flutters!" Rainbow greeted as she set the squirle down on her chest, and he lunged around abit before hopping onto Fluttershy's head making her laugh

"hey Dash, how are you feeling?" the yellow mare asked

"much better actually!" Rainbow replied, making the other pegasus smile, she knew there was nothing like laying in that mossy couch with animals cuddling you to speed up the healing process, there was just something about it that brought a soft happiness to the heart

"well that's good" Fluttershy finally let out "I'm gonna make some supper ok?"

Rainbow looked at her with a big grin "OK!" she said highly excited to have more of Fluttershy's cooking

Fluttershy headed to the kitchen, it fealt a bit strange taking care of her friend, she remebered back to when they were fillies, and Rainbow was always protecting her and stickin up for her, and now here Fluttershy was taking care of Rainbow Dash, if fealt kind of nice, she fealt useful, she fealt valued.

After she was done, she brought out another bowl for Rainbow, this one a dark stew, the smell of which got Rainbow's mouth watering again, she could eat Fluttershy's soups forever

when she set it down, Fluttershy quickly yanked it out of Rainbow's reach as she snapped at the soup , when she didn't feel the splash of liquid, she opened her eyes in confusion, then looked up at her friend quiestioningly "uh-uh! I'm not going to have you choke on it" she said matter of factly before pickin up a spoon with her mouth and scooping up a bite of the stew

"you're kidding..." Rainbow stated, but Fluttershy jsut gave her puppydog eyes "...fine..." she retorted

"now open wide for the chu chu train!" she said out the side of hermouth

Rainbow hoof faced her self before rolling her eyes as she opened her mouth and Fluttershy inserted the spoon, but Rainbow's defiance melted away as she tasted the spices and gormet flavor of the stew, making her 'mmmm'

Flutershy continued to spoon feed her the stew, delighting in taking care of her friend this way, she hopped that whenever Rainbow injured herself she'd always come back here for mending.

Rainbow Dash began to seriously enjoy the foal treatment she was getting, she liked having Fluttershy take care of her in such a loving way, in a way that her own mother had never done.

Finally the stew was finished and Rainbow began to yawn then open and close her mouth repeatedly, her eyes half lidded; Flutteshy wanted to squeel at how cute she looked.

Fluttershy took a look at the clock and saw how late it was getting, so she lifted Rainbow up, and as the blue mare began to flap her wings, Fluttershy stood underneath her to support her balance so she diddn't have to move her injured hooves, once the two made it akwardly up the stares and into Fluttershy's room, the yellow mare gently led Rainbow into her bed and put the covers over her with her maw.

"good night Rainbow" she said giving her another kiss on the forehead but as she turned to head downstairs to sleep on the couch, Rainbow reached out her mouth and grabbed Fluttershy's tail, the yellow pegasus turned to her questioningly "hm?"

Rainbow blushed "umm... could you... sleep here... with me?.." she asked biting her lip in embarassment, she didn't know why but she just needed to be close to her friend, just a little longer.

Fluttershy's face turned red as she turned her eyes away unsure "um..." she thought it over "ok..."

Rainbow smiled, still with her crimson cheeks. Fluttershy crawled into the bed next to her and the two snuggled up to oneanother, being mindful of Rainbow's injuries, the two cuddled their maws together and drifted off into a peaceful sleep

END OF CHAPTER 3

AN: daaaaamn! three chapters in two days! RECORD! anyone else wish that Fluttershy would take care of them when they get sick? I know I do :D p.s. anyone like the writing style with the two gradualy easing into a relationship rather than just slapping them together in the first chapter? I love this paring so much, FlutterDash for the win! and I don't want to mess it up, Review if you liked!

later Bronies


	4. innocence lost

CHAPTER 4

innocence lost

AN: hey just wanted to clarify incase anyone was confused, trotting= walking. prancing= fast walking with a bounce in each step, like Twilight Sparkle does in the openening of each episode after she lands from the hot air balloon. galloping= running. sprinting= full speed ahead. ps. this chapter contains explicit sexual content, if this offends you then don't read it! DUH! if it does not offend you, then please enjoy.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes while yawning as she looked at the blue pegasus lying next to her, she looked so peacefull... *snore* well... mostly... Rainbow's hair was frizzled with bed head, and her mouth hung open with drool seeping out onto the pillow as her chest rose and fell with each loud breath.

Fluttershy let out a giggle as she watched her sleeping friend, in all her tomboyish cuteness, the yellow mare rubbed her nose against Rainbow's a bit before getting out of bed and heading out to make some breakfast and to tend to her morning animals

XXXXX

Twilight was sitting in the palace with Celestia as she had been summoned; "but... didn't you say the conflict was resolved?" Twilight pleaded, not liking where this conversation was going.

Celestia sighed before continuing "I did... but for how long? the nightmares are a barbaric and warmongering race, and now that I've given them some of our lands... how long before they demand more?"

Twilight bit her lip and looked away, she couldn't argue with that... but... "well..." the violet mare started "they haven't demanded anything more yet?"

Celestia looked looked at her apprentice with loving eyes "you try so hard to see the bright side in everything, and you should never lose that... but I must think for the ponies, we must be prepared for the worst..." she trailed off

Twilight looked at the ground defeated "...what would you have of me?"

Celestia sighed again and trotted towards the mage "you must begin training the other ascended magi"

Twilight's head shot up immediately as her eyes went wide "m-m-me!?"

the Princess laughed "yes my dear, you have the most talent and knowledge of all the other mages, you need to teach them war magius techniques and band them togetther into atleast an excuse of a magi army, don't worry, skyhaven and Juniper will aid you"

Twilight looked like she was going to have a heart attack, she was hyperventalating 'me? lead the magi army? I... I...' she thought erractically before passing out.

Celestia rolled her eyes smiling, she knew how much power Twilight Sparkle had within her mind and soul, she just needed a little push to make it shine, and when she did...

Celestia smiled at her unconcious twitching apprentice, "you may even surpass me one day..."

XXXXX

Twilight was rumaging through her hundreds of books, she needed to learn as much about the nightmares as possible in order to find some weaknesses, her mind kept swaping on her about how to view the green beasts, one minute she was extremely concerened about their intentions, the next she was defending them, the next,

"urrrgghh!" she banged her head into her bookstand, which caused her horn to get stuck in the wood "oh great..." she rolled her eyes, trying to pry it out.

First try, she failed, second it began to loosen, and third it was released with an audible 'pop' sending her flying into the book stand knocking dozens of tomes on her head "UGH!" she hopped out of the stack and lunged around the room screeming to herself

"twilight?" Spike peeped as he entered the library; the Purple maned Unicorn ignored the dragon as she continued to vent all her frustration

"AAARGGHH! how am I supposed to do all this?! I've got to get as much information on the nightmares as possible, then I have to syncronize techniques with Skyhaven and Juniper, THEN I have to teach an ENTIRE class of magi about war magic! I'm just one pony!"

she flopped onto her back in frustration, rubbing her forehooves on her head while growling

"maybe you should take a moment to rela-" Spike was cut off as the magius zoomed right up into his face with a frizzy haired, half mad face "I can NOT let the princess down!" she blared out, the force nearly knocking spike down before continuing to dash around the room, sifting through spell books, creating lists, and trying to find that stupid anatomy and customs of nightmares book.

Spike furrowed his brows, his beautiful matron was acting like she had done when she forgot to send a letter to Celestia every week, Spike shuddered at the memory.

Twilight brought her face up as she noticed a book laying on her torso "Anatomy and Customs of Nightmares... ANATOMY AND CUSTOMS OF NIGHTMARES!" she quickly summersolted until she was sitting on her hindquarters "yes!" she exclaimed looking at the book, trying to find where she had left off

"hmm ahdaah dah dah dah *mumble* Nightmare anatomies... their are two forms of nightmares, magic users, and fighters, the magic users have a bone structer relatively similar to a ponie's particualary a Unicorns, except for their pale green skin and lack of mane, they also have slanted sharp edged oval eyes with crimson coloring and a black slit pupil, they comonly (as all nightmares do) have their black tails braided into thin strips with scourge hooks attatched to the ends..." she paused for a 'hmmm' before continuing to read aloud

"their most prominant features are the tendrils that protrude from either side of their torsos, three on each side, though the more strongly gifted nightmares have been known to have as many as five tendrils on either side, they use these tendrils to channel their supernatural energies reminiscent of a Unicorn's horn, but majorly different in that, rather then using magic, the 'mages' (more comonly known in their society as 'psions') use their minds to tap into a different energy" Twilight blinked at this, she had never heard of such and energy other then magic itself, but continued to read on

"while Unicorns tap into the energy of Arcana or Aetherius, the 'psions' of the nightmare race tap into 'psi' hence their name, Psi is a universal energy that exists within all matter throughout the universe, from the most complex living organism, to the most insignificant dust spec, even raw air has psi within it, and the psions of the nightmare race use their subconcious to 'program' concentrated balls of psi to have a certain effect, i.e. one could program the psi within a flame to cause the inner molecules to burn at a faster rate increasing the intensity of the flame,

alternatively, one could command the psi balls to become neutral energy, then program them to physically move around mass within the corporeal plane, this is more comonly known as telekinesis, and though there are spells that cause similar effects, psionics opperates on a different energy frequencey, so if for example, one were to raise a magical barrier against say a mind blast psionic attack, the barrier would be useless, due to magic effecting magic, and the physical, whereas psi is niether physical, nor incorporeal, it acts almost as if it were Quantophysical, both there and not there at the same time."

Twilight took a big breath before continuing "However, if one were to blast for example a fire bolt at a psion who had errected a psi-shield, the fire bolt could potentially be blocked... well that's not fair... but the potential is only existant if the psion knows her opponant's attack; because although it is a givin that in general, psi shields hold thrice the strength of magical shields, they lack a magical shields veratility, a mage could errect a single barrier that repelled all forms of fire, whereas a psion could only errect a barrier that protected against heat, but if the mage casted an exploding fire ball, the shield would not defend against the the kinetic impact, because the barrier was only programed to stop heat, due to this, psions commonly will surround themselves with anywheres from 15 minimum, to as many as 50 or even 70 shields at any givin time... WHAT!?" Twilight had her jaw hanging open "th... there's no way..."

she read the page over again, and indeed she had read correctly

"th...the psion need not put constant energy into the shields like a magi would, due to the fact that psi, once programmed, will stay with it's command until the psion changes the programming or sets the psi to neutral and returns it to it's original source... some of the greater psions throughout nightmare history have even been known to raise as many as 890 shields, yet for all that, they are not invincible, for as long as an enemy psion can find one type of attack, or 'form' that the shields don't defend against, then all of their shields become useless, and there are certainly thousands of forms of attacks throught existance, making a battle between psions more about strategy and prediction then verocity and raw knowledge"

Twilight gulped, she wondered if her and the other magic users would even be able to harm the psions

"... however, just because a psi shield has been raised against one form of attack, that does not mean they are invoulnerable to that form of attack, afteral, even psi has it's limits, psi likes to change, swim, and maneuver, and if enough stress is put on a shield, the psi will eventually loose its programming, but this is no easy feat, which is why psions often try to invent new ways to kill their enemies constantly, such as, instead of blowling an enemy up, have a psi ball pluck apart every building block of their being, or instead of vamparising their mental energy, fill their minds with such an over abundance of it, that they pass out or even stroke; the art of the psion is one of intellegence, wisdome, and mostly... luck... Many forms of psionics include, changing the structure of the body to become super pony, regeneration, teleportation, many forms of kinesis, and manipulation of thought waves."

Twilight fidgeted a bit, the nightmares were seeming to be much more of a threat then she had originally guessed

"hmmm... though psionics are similar to magic, the two are vastly different, infact, the nightmares as barbarians, often shun magic and despise it, there have even been... *gulp* 'witch' burnings of nightmares who attempted to learn Unicorn magic" how awful... 'what a horrible culture...' she thought to herself, she didn't want to read anymore but knew she had to, better to get it done in one go.

"the other form of nightmare are the 'fighters' named for their use of 'unique' weapons, their anatomy is the only one of it's kind; they stand on their hind hooves, the thigh bones connected to a 'v' shaped pelvis with just the right bone structure for supporting body weight on only two limbs, they are bi-pedal and their forehooves are among the strangest of designs, the 'arms' as they call them stretch out side to side from their shoulders and have beyond the wrist 'hands' with individualized didgets known as 'fingers' each one with it's own unique name, the pinkie, the ring finger (named for the tradition of wearing marriage bands when two nightmares are wed) middle finger, index or pointer finger (named for common use in being used to indicate objects by protruding it while closing the other fingers into the hand) and finally the thumb.

The thumb is the most interesting of the 'fingers' it allows the fighters amazing dexterity and finess with their 'hands' giving them unsurpassed crafting skills, and though they have a primitive culture, the nightmares have some of the most exquisit and sturiest of structures and objects, this also gives them mastery of weapon useage, their necks and heads are the same general shape as a ponies, with the same pale skin and black slit, crimson iris eyes as their magical bretherin, except the fighters also have black manes, commonly braided and let out long, infact it is tradition that if one of the fighters ever loses a match of combat,

then the victore cuts off their braid as a trophy, nightmares with the longest braids are among the most powerful and skilled of warriors, some of the more famous ones, such as their immortal queen Y'svon and her two immortal daughters, Ysgramor, and Haghlf hammerhand are all undefeated in combat, their mane braids reaching down to their knees, as far as the manes will naturally grow.

Fighter's are capable of both forging and wielding some of the most unique and bizaar weapons, the world has ever seen, the unique weapons are as follows: the 'longsword' as opposed to the pony's twin blade which features a blade on either end of a mouth handle that is held onto in one's maw like a bit, then swung by violently twisting the head left and right,

the fighters hold a handle in their 'hand' with a single blade protruding from one side, the ability to wield a weapon without the need of their mouth gives them a tremendous advantage over non nightmares in battle, allowing them more maneuverability and allowing them to make the most of every strike, throwing their whole bodie's weight behind each strike, and with the twisting of the wrist, they can swing the blade around at all angles from any side with high speed and agility... oh well that's just perfect" she said sarcastically

"*sigh* what's next, armoured skin like dragon scales?" she rolled her eyes

"the next unique weapon is the 'battleaxe' a very common choice amongst the barbarians, the battleaxe features a 5-7 foot long handle with two large axe blades on either side of the end of the handle, swinging this with both 'hands' gives the weapon a ridiculous amount of kinetic force behind it, some fighters have even been known to cut another nighmare clear in have with a single stroke using their 'berserker' ability (a power commonly found in nightmare fighters)

next of the unique weapons is a 'spear' though commonly depicted, few ponies can ever wield a spear properly, normally only Unicorns can get the full potential out of them using their magic to thrust the spear, but pony spears are mere javelins to a nightmare spear, their spears ranging from 8-12 feet in length with a large tempered steel blade on the end, it is more commonly used in defense from charging opponants, where one end is placed into the ground, while the other is pointed towards a charging opponant, skewering them through, however some of the stronger fighters actually wield the spear in one hand with a 'crestius' in the other;

the next unique weapon is a 'crestius' a large metalic circular shield, four inches thick and five feet in diameter... what? that can't be right... really?... how could anypony hold that thing..." she began to wonder just how strong these 'fighters' were...

"... the shield is obviously used for blocking, and its density and surface area make it almost impossible to get through, however, the shield is also used as a special weapon, one could hold it as a battering ram and 'shield bash' an opponant to the ground before finishing them off with a blade or spear; the edges of the shield are thinned and sharpened allowing for slicing and cracking of the edge of the shield into an opponant's body and particularly the head, causing massive lacerations and blunt force trauma"

Twilight shook her head rapidly "what are these mares demi gods?"

she let out an 'ugh" before reading the rest of the weapons

"next is the 'dagger' relatively the same as a pony dagger but wielded in the hand.

Next is possibly their most deadly weapon of all, the 'bow and arrow'" Twilight quirked an eye brow at this "the bow and arrow appears to most of it's non nightmare victims as a weapon crafted by the reaper himself, and only nightmares have the ability to use it. 'Bows' are crafted by 'fletchers' from wood, usually a strong yet flexible kind, they fashsion an ever so slightly curved piece of cylincrical wood, finely polished and varnished, before etching in 'notches' a few inched away from either end, then a 'bow string' commonly fasioned from... EARTH PONY TENDONS!" Twilight gaped, horrified, what kind of a sick minded?...

"th..the Earth Pony tendons have the strongest elasticity and contracting strength out of any other sumbstance, even fortified rubber, the t..tendons.. are attatched by hooking oned end on one of the 'bow's' notches, then hooking the other end of the tendon on the other notch bending the bow giving it its infamous 'bowed' or curved appearance, then a strip of tanned cow hide... what is wrong with these... MONSTERS!... is... is sewn into the center of the bow string giving it a two inch margin of frinction which has the blunt end of the arrow toutched against... the 'arrows' are also fashioned from sturty wood, the tips are commonly made from tempered steel

where as the other blunt end of the 'arrow' is adorned with... PEGASUS WING FEATHERS! oh that is it!" she slammed the book shut "what kind of sick minded FREAKS! I mean... who would... what pony could... why would they... UGH disgusting!"

but she knew she needed to finish her research "oh stars..."

she gulped and took a deep breath before opening the book "oh look lost my page! heh heh heh well! guess that means I'll have to look it up tomorrow heh heh..."

she dropped her head low knowing that there was no avoiding this... so she might as well finish what she started...

"*sigh*..." she found the page again and continued reading aloud

"the pegasus feathers give the arrrow direction and steady it's weaving property when loosed, alowing for more percision, some fighters even get so good at using bow and arrow, they can shoot the eye out of an enemy from 50 feet away, some even dip their arrows in poison for good measure"

the violet mare gulped at that, most magi needed to get within 20 feet at least of their enemy in order for their offensive spells to be useful, she was going to have to work on training the war magi to have longer ranges

"the bows are often fashioned with unique carvings on them representing a 'clan' as a fighter who studies the art of the bow and arrow must be chosen for it at birth and raised training every day shooting hundreds of arrows until they perfect thier marksmanship skills, a common tactic of the 'archers' or fighters who use bow and arrow, is to form a unit of multiple nightmares in a line, multiple lines infront of one another and then all at once, knock then lose arrrows creating a blanket of singing death that sometimes blocks out the sun in the sky as instant kills rain upon attacking armys, taking down scores at a time, and it only takes the 'archers' seconds to relode the bow letting loose another wave of death"

'are they bucking invincible? psionics... huge sheilds, ogre like strength... what's next? a sword that can cut through plaitmale?'

"finally the last of their unique weapons, the Katana, possibly the most formidible sword ever forged, oh you got to be kidding me... the Katana is the most tempered of all steel, folded a minimum of 1000 times, with a layer of 'tough' flexible steel encased within a layer of 'hard' brittle steel, the outer layer keeps an edge so sharp, it needs to be able to slice through two whole nightmare bodies in a single stroke by an average strength fighter to be considered good, while the tough steeel inside absorbs the impact preventing the Katana from breaking regardless of how much stress it's put under, this allows for the nightmares to put ALL of their full strength behind each and every swing, and infact, to test the power of a newly forged Katana,

andy nightmares who have broken major laws, are layed ontop of oneanother in the village center while and executioner used a new Katana to cut them in half through their torso, if any suvive, then they are beheaded" she didn't even bother to stop and be shocked anymore.

"the highest grade of katana is a '5 body' Katana, capable of even slicing and piercing through platemail oh bucking A... the Katana can be wielded in both two, and one hand, the sleek thin and long design with it's natural curvature allows it to be used, even more effectively then a longsword, allowing for some of the most awe striking, and deadly of swipes, some Fighters have even been known to draw their Katana from the sheath, slice through an opponant's neck in the same stroke, and sheatht the blade before the head falls"

Twilight's eyes half closed in uninpressed annoyance 'ya I'll belive that when I see it' she thought to herself

"that conclude's the Nightmare's weaponry, the fighters are extremely strong and agile, they also have thick muscles and tissue under their skin making them hard opponants to bring down in combat and only the absolout toughest and most highly skilled are allowed to wield a Katana"

she went on to read about their viking like culture, barbaric and built around battle, the fillies were even encouraged to beat eachother up for entertainment, and were brought into the forests to... hunt?

she looked again "being ominvours who eat almost anythingn, they hunt for prey... the fillies are traditionally brought by their mothers into wooded areas to track down and kill large animals to bring them into the concept of killing and death, and infact praise their fillies when they bloody eachother up, or take down an animal with melee, covering themselves in blood, seeing it as a badge of honor, all of their young are raised into fighting and killing, for them it's a natural part of life, and should be enjoyed, even if they are pushed to the limit in battle, they should still fight on until their bodies no longer have blood, or their head separates from their bodies, fight with all they have till their last breath, and enjoy it, enjoy the battle, enjoy the kill, enjoy the death... for in thier religion, those who fall bravely in battle have their souls sent to Ysgarde to feast and drink and battle for ever without end"

she sat on her rump with a thud, "..." such a barbaric peoples, so violent, so blood thirsty, so... cruel... no wonder Celestia was concerned about them, she had never heard of such a race of people, they were little better then animals! except much more deadly, between their psions and their blood crazed berserkers, how... how could they win?...

Twilight narrowed her eyes with purpose 'by being the best army we can be...'

"SPIKE!"

the dragon woke from his nap, he had fallen asleep against the wall "HUH wha? I'm awake!"

Twilight stood up and trotted around the library "get a letter ready for the princess... we have a lot to discuss..."

XXXXX

Rainbow's eyes slowly opened, she let out a big yawn as she smacked her tongue on the roof of her mouth a few times, at first she had no idea where she was, or why, until she began slowly remembering the events of yesterday.

"mmmm" she smiled, snuggling her face into Fluttershy's pillow, she loved the yellow pegasus' scent; 'wait!' she drew her head up a bit, a large blush adorning her blue face "d-did... I?... well ya I like how she smells but AH! I just thought it again! no I said this time AAARGGH!" she mashed her hooves into her head infuriatingly, before wincing at the pain her recently mended hoof gave her

"nn...*grumble*" she sighed and layed back on Fluttershy's pillow, she was too comfy, to happy to let something like this upset her.

Right now she was warm, and so undescribably comfortable, the bed so soft and smelling of her firend *mentaly punches herself* and the sleep she had had was the best in years! she had slept the entire night, dreamless, relaxing, and long, and laying there awake, she fealt so rested,

so comfy, she didn't want to get up, but her bladder forced her to "ugh..." she groaned out looked upwards in annoyance, she knew she had to go bad, but she was so coooommfffyyyy! she never wanted to leave Fluttershy's bed *mentally punches herself once more*

she goaned as she threw the covers off and flapped her wings, unsurwingedly flying herself to the bathroom.

Fluttershy had made it back into the hut as Rainbow Dash unsteadily flew back into the bed.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked as she made it to the top of the stairs and saw her best friend getting comfy under the blankets again while maiking 'mmm mmm mmm' noises as she snuggled into the blankets, Fluttershy giggled to herself before trotting over

to her patient and pulled the covers down, earning her a 'hey!' from her rainbow maned friend "I was using that!" she whined in her kidish voice.

"oh I'm sorry Rainbow but we need to do this" Fluttershy replied

"do what? EEP!" she let out as she fealth Fluttershy's hooves on her uninjured hind leg, massaging the muscles around the quads area, which in turn made Rainbow giggle from the ticklesh feeling.

Rainbow giggling and chuckling made Fluttershy happy, most of her patients had only rarely worked on muslces, and when she applied large pressure to stimulate the nerves, it often caused pain, but somepony like Rainbow with such heavily toned and strong muscles, the most the yellow pegasus could do with all her strength was tickle her

"s-stop! ahaha! s-stop it f-fluttershy haahahahaaa!"

Fluttershy smiled as she continued to massage her friend's legs, her hooves mashing the quads, then her calf muscle which made Rainbow moan in ecstacy, then as the yellow pegasus made her way back up the leg, she reached Rainbow's outer thigh, which once again got a pleasured moan of satisfaction from her friend

the gentle mare worked her way to Rainbow's inner thigh, which send a surge of mixed phjysical feelings thorughout her body, particularly her 'special' area between her haunches

"F-FLUTTERSHY!" "shoosh!" the hermit replied before making her way closer and closer to that special spot, the muscles in her inner thigh connecting to her crotch, the massaging sending waves through the mucle tendons, making Rainbow bite her lip as her eyes opened up in worry

"f-flutters-shy p-please stop, y-your... I don't think you k-know what your doIIING!" her sentence cut off in a screech as she fealt Fluttershy's breath dangerously close to her crotch, her maw only inches away with her hot breath brushing accross the surface as she concentrated on massaging the last bit of the inner thigh muscle

Rainbow's face began lighting up like a tomato as her legs shook fruriously, she looked down to see Fluttershy's head just above her waist, sending dirty thoughts into her head 'GAH! no no no no no no! bad!' she held her forehooves to her head and shook it, gritting teeth and eyes shut tight.

Finally Fluttershy gave her mercy and moved on to her torso, causing Dash to let out an exasperated sigh of relief "oh... th-thank the sun... OOF!" she fealt Fluttershy's body weight on her own, pressing against her stomach mashing her abbs, her hooves brushing across Rainbow's nipples a few times casuing Rainbow to flinch in slight pleasure, before moving on to the pegasus' chest and massaging her pectorals, which were as ruff and strong as her quads, particularly with her flight.

Fluttershy hopped up on the bed so she could put her full weight behind her forehooves as she massaged her best freind's chest muscles; Rainbow found it a little bit painful but still relieving of the tention in her body, she fealt like each piece of her was a piece of stone being lovingly turned into puding relaxing every inch of her body bit by bit.

when she was done with the chest, she moved onto Rainbow's forelegs, messaging the inner muscles, then moving onto Rainbow's other arm, also getting the inner muscles before removing herself from Rainbow, then roling her over onto her stomach before going to work on Rainbow's hamstrings. Rainbow 'mmm'd as she lay on her stomach with her forehooves crossed under the piilow that her head was resting on, on its side.

Fluttershy moved onto Rainbow's lower back, but as she pushed down on it, a surge of shock shot up throguh Rainbow's body, as her friend worked at her lower back, Rainbow blushed feeling her insides being pushed and mashed agaisnt themselves, particularly her cervex.

Rainbow let out cute little gasps at first with her head held up above her pillow in shock, before they progressed into full on moans "uhh... mmmm... OH!... nnnnngngnnn" she burried her face into the pillow, she knew she should tell Fluttershy to stop,

but she'd probably just ignore her, and so she endured the streange feeling of her vagina's walls rubbing against themselves, her breath drew in shakilly as they were let out in quick pants "ungh... uhh... mmmmvvv..." her moans began getting progressively louder, and her hips began to lightly buck against the bed

"Rainbow stop it, I can't concentrate with all that noise... and quit squirming so much!" she said a little annoyed as she attempted to use her hind quarters to sit ont Rainbow's rear to keep her still, but this only caused, Fluttershy to bounce up and down on her friends rear end, feeling pressure and slight vibrations shoot up her yellow princess.

Fluttershy bit her lip as she tried to ignore the pleasurable feeling and finish working on her patient.

Rainbow was loosing, her breathing erratic, drool beginning to seep into the pillow sheets, sweat starting to sleek her toned frame as she burried her face into the pillow trying poorly to conceal a loud moan, she was getting so close...

Fluttershy bounced up and landed on Rainbow's hind legs as her hooves moved away from Rainbow's back, the yellow pegasus panting a bit and blushing from the feeling she was recieving from the akward movements of her friend, 'why was she making those sounds?...' she wondered innocently.

Rinbow Dash whipped her head around to look at the gentle mare "w-w-why'd you stop?!" she asked in desparation practically with tears in her eyes, she had been so close to that moment of magic

"I w-was so c-close!" she lett out pleadingly with her voice cracking

Fluttershy looked confused "close to what?" she asked innocently, making Rainbow groan in self pitty, she burried her head in her pillow in embarassment "n..n-nothin'.." her legs still shaking from the orgasm she had been robbed of, she tried to fly away but Fluttershy wrapped her forehooves around her and yakned her back onto the bed "oh no! you're not going anywhere until we finish up!"

"...that's exactly what I want to do.." she said miserably, before realising that she had said it aloud

"what?" Fluttershy asked confused, but Rainbow tried to escape the bed once again, attempting to fly away but falling against the side of the bed with half of her body laying over the bed with an 'oof...' as Fluttershy held her hind legs "noooo! you can't leave until we finish! you bodie's muscles need to be stimulated so that they don't lose their strength!"

Rainbow flinched at the word 'stimulated' she was pretty stimulated enough already, her hind quarters still shaking, her face stil flushed, she was still in her sexual high, and as her head fell defeated with tears streaming down at being in such a pitiful state, Fluttershy began to back up until she saw the juices on Rainbow's inne thighs which caused her eyes to widen "R-Rainbow?..."

the Blue pegasus lookd back to her friend with watery eyes "please..." "please what?" the yellow mare replied.

Rainbow let her head fall biting her lip "please Flutters... I n-need it..."

Fluttershy blushed hard finally realising what her freind was talking about... or so she thought

"...I...um..." "please..."

Fluttershy swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath not believing what she wa about to do "o...ok... but... only because... it's you..."

Rainbow let out a shaky sigh of relief and was about to get up and head to the bathroom to finish up as she had intended when she fealt Fluttershy's hoove touch her marehood "!" her face lit up, mouth dropped and eyes as wide as saucers 'I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!'

she tried to open her mouth but no sound came out as she looked back to her friend, who was biting her lip while looking away from what she was doing, she looked slightly disgusted as she rubbed her hoof against the other pegasus' soaking entrance, twisitng her hoof left and right, she had moved Rainbow's tail out of the away as she began to explore the delicate surface;

and though Rainbow knew, she knew, she screemed the words in her head, she knew that she should tell her friend to stop, to clarify what she meant, but having her need finally attended to was just to good, and it fealt way better then what she could have done on her own, feeling the hoove of another pony play with her flower made her forge a moan that she tried to stiffle but it was too late.

Fluttershy fealt so uncomfortable, but as her hoof began getting soaked with her firend's juices, it began drawing her attention, until she was completely absorbed in the act, her best friend on her stomach at the yellow mare's mercy as she sat between Rainbow's legs and touched the mare's dark blue lips with curiosity, she tilted her head with interest

as she pushed the edge of a hoof into Rainbow's entrance a little entertained by the sloshy sticky sound it made, and hearing another wail of pleasure escape her friend's lips, it was... fun... she almost began to smile as she explored her friend's depths beginning to ease her hoof inside until the full diameter was stretching Rainbow's folds.

Dash's mouth opened with shock as drool dripped down from her mouth 'ohh...y-y-yaaaa...' was all she could think, all she could comprehend in the midst of this pleasure was the ecstacy she was feeling, she once again began bucking her hips against the bed while whimpering in pleasure.

Fluttershy began forcing her foreleg in further exploring the inside of Rainbow Dash, the walls so incredibly tight from Rinbow's contracting strong muscles, and the slick lubricated feeling around her skin as her fore leg pressed further in, and fealt the immense heat of the butch mare's vagina;

and as she explored on, she had her mouth half opened in awe as her own lower regions began acting up, this made her even more curious, wondering how by doing something to Rainbow was effecting her own body, her curiosity grew as her innocence faded and she reached her elbow against Rainbow's entrance, the blue mare was practically having a siezure of pleasure as she spasmed here and there, her wild bucking causing Fluttershy's foreleg to juttter up and down, feeling pressure being applied to her foreleg in different areas

contracting and lossening at different lengths, she was enthralled by the act, actually enjoying as she began fisting her friend, pulling her hoof almost all the way out then slowly thrusting it back in again, her face inches away from the action she was creating.

Rainbow's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bucked, her stomach muscles contracting and losening sporadically, causing the limb inside her to be pushed against all her walls at all differnt angles "oooh bucking yea... oh oh! uuuuhnn! OOOHH!" she covered her face in embarassment that she was putting Fluttershy as subject to such immorality but this was just too good.

Rainbow once again fealt that tightentening in her abdomen, feeling that knot getting tighter and stronger, feeling like she was ready to pop, her big moment was comming

"ohh YAAA... MMMMFFFF... " KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Fluttershy stopped ehr movements as she heard someone at the door

Rainbow fealt her friend stop 'you've GOT to be kidding me...' she fealt Fluttershy yank her limb out into the open air, leaving Rainbow feeling empty inside, and her peak just inches away "NOT AGAIN!"

Fluttershy looked at her friend, her slipery foreleg drenched in vaginal lubricant, and the staircase as she heard the knocking again

"um... oh me... oh dear... uhh..." Fluttershy began to panic, she heard her Rainbowmaned friend whimper followed by yet another set of knocking "ooohhhh deaarr..." she quickly hopped of the bed "C-COMING!" she let out as she pranced down the stairs

"...I was about to..." Rainbow thought ready to cry yet again, this wasn't fair!

Fluttershy reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the door, she was about to open it when she noticed her slick foreleg "oh no..." she lifted it up, the smell was strong, a slight hint of viniger filled with various spicy and enticing scents that made her mouth water... she curiously stuck her tongue out but was cut off from her experimentation as she heard yet another series of knocks which caused her to panic.

The yellow maned pegasus galloped over to a blanket on one of her chairs, she used her mouth to pick it up and quickly dry her foreleg off before tossing it away and then dashing over to the door to answer it.

Twilight stood outside the cottage impatiently as the door slightly opened a crack to reveal Fluttershy hiding behind her pink mane "um... hi Twilight.." she let out in her usual soft petite and weak voice so different from the one she had been using when she was around her best friend just earlier.

"uhhh hey Fluttershy?" Twilight responded in her 'ooookkkaayyy...' voice.

Fluttershy bit her lip a bit "so... um... did you um... need something?"

Twilight fealt that Fluttershy was acting a bit strane but shrugged it off as Fluttershy being Fluttershy "ya actually, I kinda do... you can speak with animals right? especially birds?"

"um ya..." fluttershy replied as she looked back towards the stairs repetedly

Twilight quirked an eyebrow "oookkkaayyy... well anyway, I was wonderinf if every few days or so you could have some of them fly through the everfree forest and report anything strange that they find, particularly involving some green colored ponies"

"oh..um.. ya.. sure.. I-I can do that" Fluttershy replied nervously

"ummm you ok?" Twilight asked a bit worried "oh me? yes, I'm just fine, I ju-" she was cut off by a wail from upstairs, Rainbow Dash screeming out Fluttershy's name; the pink maned mare's face went pale.

Twilight's ebrow raised even further "was that... Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy began to sweat, she just wanted to get rid of the mage so she could return to her 'experiment' with her friend "um yes... she injured herself and um... came here for mending..."

Twilight gave a nod of understanding "oh... ok... well-" she too was cut off as Rainbow screemed for her firend yet again, needing to have Fluttershy inside her again.

"um... is she alright?" Twilight was about to take a step in, but Fluttershy closed the door further "umm... n-no she's bed riddin right now" technically it wasn't really a lie

"oh my, maybe we should go check on her" Twilight replied as she attempted to open the door.

Fluttershy fealt like she was about to have a heart attack "OH NO! y-you can't do that... she um..." her brain raced for a lie until it came up with something a little mean but she was desperate, she poked her head back inside and made a few clicking noises.

Suddenly a wave of small animals stampeded out the door, crashing through Twilights limbs causing her to fall on the wave of furry creatures as they carried her off down the hill and away from the cottage yelling in panic the whole time.

Fluttershy slammed the door shut and leaned against it on two legs making a 'phew...' while whiping sweat off her forehead, she kenw that was a dirty trick and would probably have consequences later but she panicked!

After sighing and trotting up the stairs, she reached her bedroom to find Rainbow Dash playing with herself using both hooves, she was so desperate for pleasure, but her own touch just wouldn't cut it, she needed her Flutters...

"well I hope your proud of yo-" she cut off by Rainbow Dash tackling her to the ground with arial to ground strike, Fluttershy on her back with Rainbow ontop of her, wild blind lust driving her every impulse, she managed to get her hind hooves above and locked around Fluttershy's it was a bit akward with her injured hind leg but she managed it, in this position, her entrance pressed right up against Fluttershy's lower waist, but with a ponie's anatomy, Fluttershy's own flower was to close to her tail to be touched by anything and wouldn't be getting in on the action.

Rainbow then wrapped her forelegs around Fluttershy's torso, under the yellow mare's own forelegs and forced them between Fluttershy's body and the floor, hugging the pegasus' torso tightly as she burried her face into Fluttershy's chest and began furiously humping her friend.

"nnnghhh!" she let out as she had her eyes closed tightly, roughly bucking against Fluttersy, each hard thrust shaking the yellow pegasus' body, the bucks were even a slight bit painful to the mare, but Rainbow didn't think of that, she just focused on her womanhood being slammed against and rubbing her friend's soft yellow skin, if fealt so inexplicably good, so sweet, so... sinfully wrong, yet so amazing... she couldn't stop, couldnt' think.

Fluttershy jsut lay there with a half open face, eyes blank with no emotion, her forelegss sprawled out to her sides and her hind legs slack as her body was wracked back and forth, the sweating, bucking, and moaning pegasus ontop of her rubbing and burrying her face into the yellow mare's chest, a mixture of little whimpers, moans and ruff grunts escaping her mouth,

her body spasming, sweat flooding her body and soaking Fluttershy's beautiful skin.

And Fluttershy just lay there... taking it... silent... and unmoving... unthinking... just laying in shock... her body being used by her best friend as a bucking toy... used to slake her own needs... an object... a thing of desire and lust...

Rainbow began crying out with tears streaming down her face as she fealt her peak rising yet again, and she'd be damned if anything was going to stop her this time, her bucks became more erractic, lossing their pace, spasming as her insides contorted, she finally lost her mind to a lust crazed passion, she bucked... again.. and again... and with one last violent thrust against the gentle mare,

Rainbow shrieked in ecstacy, her wave of pleasure finally being complete, a splush of juices flooded out of her, drizling into a puddle on Fluttershy's waist, the escess collectin on the creases between ehr waist and inner thighs, drizzling down them onto the floor, the heat of the juices making the cold air on her untouched flower ever more present

Rainbow colloapsed completely against her friend, having one of the biggest orgasms she'd fealt in a long time, panting and exhausted she just lay there... resting ontop of her friend...

XXXXX

some minutes passed, Rainbow didn't know how long, but the whole time she was lying ontop of Fluttershy, and the yellow pegasus hadn't uttered a syllable...

"um... Fluttershy?" she asked as she shakilly stood up on her two uninjured hooves, and looked down at her friend, Fluttershy was just laying there on her back, staring up at... well... nothing in particualar, just staring... eyes empty... body slack "...F-Flutters?"

realization finnally hit her like a brick, she had just... just... had she just... raped Fluttershy?

she'd used Fluttershy, she didn't know if it was again'st her will, she didn't try to stop her, or say anything... but then again, would Fluttershy?...

guilt began knotting up in the pit of the blue mare's stomach "Flutters... I..."

"please get off me..." the yellow pegasus finally let out in such a quiet whisper Rainbow almost hadn't heard her.

Rainbow shook as she quickly floated up with her wings and landed next to her friend

"F-fluttershy... I'm... I..." she didn't know what to say, what could she have said? would it make a difference? 'probable not...' she thought to herself.

The two sat like that for some time before Fluttershy finally got up slowly and turned to the stairway

"F-Fluttershy! I-I p-please!" Fluttershy ignored her and headed downstairs.

Rainbow shook with her mouth quivering and her eyes beginning to sting with fresh new tears, had she... had she just destroyed their entire relationship... she'd used Fluttershy, used her just to satisfy her own selfish pleasure.

the Rainbow maned mare began sobbing, snto dripping down her nose and salty water bluring her vision, she fealt disgusting, and worse... she fealt like she had ruined one of the most important firendships she'd ever had, she fell to the ground balling like a foal.

XXXXX

Fluttershy was lying on her stomach on her mossy couch, she pondered her emotions, wondering how she felt about everything that had just happened... what did she feel? anger? no... she was to calm for that... sad? she wasn't crying... disapointed? no she would have to have a depressed feeling for that... infact... she felt relatively... good, calm, refined, relaxed... even... a little happy with herself, why? what was this new bizaar feeling?...

it was then that it hit her... pride... she was feeling pride... Rainbow had lost all rationality for HER... had made HER into a desire of lust... had wanted, no NEEDED her... she had become... an object of desire, she was wanted, desired, loved...

her eyebrows furrowed a bit, she had never felt pride before, but right now... she was almost a little smug... she smiled and reveled in delight at the knowledge that Rainbow had gone so crazy over her... had desired her so much... she was appreciated, wanted, needed by another pony... and she liked it!

Fluttershy gigled a bit before heading back up the stairs.

XXXXX

Rainbow dash was curled up into a 'sort of' ball with her injured hind leg giving her trouble, but she sobbed into the covers, her insides feeling like they were on fire, she didn't even react to the feeling of a hoof being placed on her back

"hey Rainbow Dash"

"*sobs*"

"Rainbow..."

"*more sobs*"

"Raiiiiinnbbooowww?!"

finally Fluttershy just yanked the covers off with her mouth to unveil a pathetic Rainbow Dash, her beautiful amythest eyes stained with tears, snot running down her nose, her eyes all puffy from crying

Fluttershy blinked in confusion "what's wrong?"

"w-what d-do you m-m-mean?" she let out between sobs "y-you h-hate meeeee heheheeeeeeee!"

Fluttershy's face contorted in confusion "why would I hate you? you're my best friend" she countered calmly, using her hoof to wipe away Rainbow's tears, and grabbed a hankerchief from the bedside table to clean her face of mucus.

Rainbow looked up at her, so vulnerable, so delicate, body shaking, injured hooves, and her small crying form, it was all so different from how she normally was, so bizaar

Fluttershy lowered her mouth to Rainbow's

'she wants me...' the yellow pegasus thought to herself 'needs me...'

the two mare's mouths so close to oneanother, Rainbow's eyes began to widen, glistening.

'she has to claim me...'

her soft lips centimeters away from Rainbow's

'and... I want her... somepony who needs me, somepony who cares about me... somepony who loves me...'

their lips conntected, and fireworks went off between the two, Rainbow's eyes widening in disbelief.

Fluttershy's face warming from the audacious act she was commiting.

'i need her... I love her...'

after a few seconds of the innocent kiss, Rainbow wrapped a hoof around the back of Fluttershy's head and pulled her closer, slipping a tongue into the yellow mare's mouth;

the act giving Fluttershy a tightening feeling between her hind legs.

their tongues swirling around oneanother, fluttershy's submitting to Rainbow's dominant one as she explored the yellow pegasus' mouth, the taste spicy and sour, driving Rainbow's head into the clouds.

it was some several minutes until the two finally separated, both opening their closed eyes, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, as it stretched and broke falling to the bed.

"F...flutters..." Rainbow let out, a strong blush filling her face as she swallowed hard and breathed heavy, the yellow mare smiled confidently and crawled into bed with her best friend and lifted the covers over the two mares.

"I... I don't... know... what to say..." Rainbow let out nervously

"so don't" Fluttershy replied matter of factly, her demeanor becoming more dominant by the minute

Rainbow swallowed hard before speaking again "I... are... does this... what are we?"

Fluttershy tilted her head on the pillow in confusion "what do you mean?"

Rainbow fiddled with her lip using her teeth and tongue "... are we... well... WILL YOU BE MY MAREFRIEND!?" she blurted out, face completely beat red

Fluttershy blinked shocked, but then smiled and giggled as she nuzzled the blue mare "only if you'll be mine" she said coyly, making Rainbow smile "teehaaahaha ofcourse!" she snatched her marefriend up in a tight hugg and planted a hundered kisses all over her face making Fluttershy giggle from the tickling feel, the two cuddled tightly enjoying eachother's feel

Rainbow hapilly wiffed in Fluttershy's beautiful feminine scent, a mixture of various delicate flowers with a hint of pine tree, her natural smell was like a perfume, so sweet and bueatiful, just like it's owner.

Fluttershy inhaled her marefirend's natural gruff almost male musk, a mixture of dried sweat and fresh air, it made her feel so safe, being in such a tuff pegasus' arms, like she was her guardian angel

and though the two never spoke the words 'i love you' it was clear they cared a lot for oneanother, neither was sure in their minds of their full feelings for oneanother, the feelings confused and not fully understood, but right now that didn't matter

they were marefriends, and they were cuddled with one another happy, and content in eachother's comforting presence.

After a while Rainbow drifted off into an exausted sleep,

Fluttershy could feel the stikyness of Rainbows dry sweat covered body, but she didn't care, she even enjoyed the dirty feeling, like Rainbow was marking her with her body odor, as if putting a sign on her saying 'mine'

Fluttershy smiled and squeeled a bit at the thought, she wanted to be owned, to be loved, to be needed by another, and she wanted the same feeling from her partner, she wanted to possess her marefriend, own her enteirety, love her, give her the world, and hold her forever, was this love? she didn't know, but she was definitely addicted to her, and the blue mare fealt the same about her pink maned comapnion.

Fluttershy sighed in contentness and drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 4

AN: yaaay finally some relationship status, not full on love but definitely progress! i just can't wait to start writing Flutterdark I love all the episodes when she turns into flutterbitch like at the galla and the discord episodes *bunnies stampede over twilight* "good boy! momy's proud of you!" *evil smile*

review if liked! peace out Bronies! and/or pegasisters (hey you never know...)


	5. on the wings of change

CHAPTER 5!

on the wings of change

AN: just FYI another sex scene in this chapter MUAHAHAHAAA! also I wanted to let peeps know that although this story focuses on FlutterDash, it will 'delve' into relationships like spilight and others that I can't mention for fear of spoiling the story...

"why are we here again?" Scootaloo asked annoyed, and Sweetiebell seconded her notion with a frightened voice "d-d-oesn't something bad always happen when we go into the everfree forest? EEEP! what was that?" Sweeteebell whipped her head around repeatedly.

Applebloom rolled her eyes "guys! we're gonna get ooouuuurrrr... FOREST EXPLORER CUTIE MARK!" she screemed confidently hopping ontop of Scootaloo's helmeted head with one of her forehooves in the air.

"..." the orange fille yanked her head back casuing Applebloom to fall on her stomach on the cold floor of the Everfree forest "hey!" she let out looking angrilly at the pegasus who merely whistled innocently as if to say 'I didn't do it...'

Sweetiebell just wanted to go hom "come on guys..." she said looking around at the senery before them, the dozens of trees with thier stretched faces, the sky blocked out from the high branches, worms and magots wrigling about the ground, making Sweetiebell want to both puke and shriek, well why not do both?

But she was cut off as Applebloom nudged her from behind "come on! let's get-a movin'!" she pushed the white fillie onto Scootaloo's scooter and hopped on behind her, the two standing on their hind legs to hold on with thier forehooves

"ready or not big scary forest, the cutie mark crusaders are comin' through!" Scootaloo shouted before zooming through the bumpy terrain, the tundra of the forest was a mixture of wet soft soil, sharp rocks here and there, and ofcourse the various creatures that they saw as they whipped by on Scootaloo's scooter... until, BCHRK!

"w-whaaoooaaaahh?!" Scootaloo panicked as one of the wheeles popped form the sharp rocks and she began loosing controll of the scooter "m-mmmaaayyydaayy! we're going doooowwnnn!"

the scooter swirved, they probably should of leapt off, but fear and panic made all of them hold on even tighter, the scooter spun out of controll at it's high speed until it slipped upon the moss and went flying to the right... straight down a VERY steep hill, the three screemed as they cascaded down the slope,

tree after tree heading their way, the fillies tred their best to dodge them, but got whiped in the face with dozens of young thin branches "ooh! ow! owie! ah! ow!" Scootaloo tried to keep her eyes open, tried to keep focus on where they were headed, but she completely lost focus when the crashed into a huge bundle of dead leaves halfway down.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" the three screemed out, their vision being obscured by decaying foliage.

XXXXX

a fighter nightmare fillie was standing on her legs drawing (or atleast attempting to) a bow string back with a practice arrow, of which she had 12, they were all basically sticks with one end sharpened, however the bow she had was quite real, granted it was a shortbow, meant for filies her age belonging to one of the many archer clans, her bow sported blue markings of spiriling dragons and had the words 'true shot' engraved in ancient celtic letters.

The nightmare fillie knocked yet another practice arrow and tried her best to draw the string back as hard as she could, she barely got it 4 inches back before loosing it, it sored through the air with atrocious acuracy completely missing its target "ugh..."

her ears perked up as she heard screeming to her left, she turned her head counterclockwise to see three fillies darting down a giant hill screeming their heads off

the nightmare gasped "OH NO! AH UM UM UM! WHAT DO I DOOOO!?" she dropped her bow and panicked "sh-should I tell someone? no time! umm ahhh" she sprinted with her bi-pedal legs towards the hill and stretched her arms out as the tumbling ball of yellow white and orange came charging at her

'...I don't think this plan was well thought out...' BAM! the four fillies and the scooter became one giant mess as they smashed into a tree and all went flying in different directions "uugghhh..." the nightmare rubbed her head iwth her hand as she dizzilly got up and looked for the other fillies

"hey? umm hello? anymare still alive?" she asked nervously, but was relieved when she heard the other fillies making sounds and finally waking up

"hey! you gals ok?" the nightmare asked as the three filies got up and shook their heads, they each looked at the nightmare and shrieked "AAAAAGGGHH! M-M-MOOONSTEERRR!"

the nightmare jumped "WHAT!? WHERE?!" she zipped behind a tree shaking like a leaf

Applebloom quirked an eyebrow, she headed around the tree to get a better look at the 'monster' she stood about three times Appleblooms hieght (on all fours) with her hind legs having a wierd appearance to them, like they were built more for walking on just them rather then all four limbs, and her puzzlement grew even more as she saw the creature's forelegs, the wierd shape looked nothing like a leg, and what was with her forehooves?

they were all flat and had a strange shape, with... long thing things stiking out of them, all with different sizes, her skin was a pale green, and her big eyes with thier slight amlond shape were blood read all around, no iris no white part, just bompletely red, except for the black slits; her mane and hair were pitch black, most of it tied into a thick tripple braid that went down about 5 inches from the nape of her neck, except for the bangs that all came down neatly and stopped just above her eyes, and one 1inch thick strand of hair came down the side of her head.

Applebloom also noticed her tail was spit into about 7 different thin braids with thick curved metal hooks tied onto the ends,

her teeth were like a ponie's in front... but from the k-9s and back, the teeth were sharp like an animals, a pretator animal... "um... hey.."

the nightmare looked at the earth pony "oh... hey..."

they both stared at eachother for a while before they both said at the same time "you look funny, no YOU look funny... stop saying what I say when I say it..."

the two of them blinked in shock "... I'm Applebloom" the fillie said akwardly. "oh... um.. I'm Hilda of the True Shot clan..."

Applebloom tilted her head "that's a funny name... Hilda..of the.. True..Shot..clan.." she took her time anunciating each word.

HIlda furrowed her eyeborws "um... no... my name is HIlda... but my clan is True Shot... you know, my last name?" her voice had some sort of thick bruteish accent to it, but applebloom had never heard it before, it gave a strong gruffness to each of her words.

Applebloom's face contorted in confusion "LAST name? don't you only need one?"

Hilda laughed at that, her nervousness beginning to fade "you must be from a different tribe... actually... I don't think I've ever seen a nightmare like you before..." she commented inspecting the yellow fillie, what a bizaar color for a nightmare... what a color at all, weren't all nightmares green? well all the one's she had seen were anyway

and why didn't she have tendrils? being on four legs she must've been a psion... and what's with her having a mane? she's a four legger... 'what a wierd nightmare...' Hilda thought to herself

"GET BACK MONSTER!" Scootaloo screeched as she hopped bravely infront of Applebloom "uh... Scoota-"

"STAY BACK!" the orange pegasus began backing up as she slowly pushed Applebloom back with her "Scootaloo..." Applebloom let out chastisingly

"don't worry Applebloom I'll protect you!" Scootaloo replied wiht a brave voice

Applebloom wanted to face hoof herself "SCOOTALOO!"

the orange pegasus winced from the high volume in her ear "ow! what?" she turned to see the yellow pony staring at her with half lidded eyes of 'why am I suprised' oh how Scootaloo hated that look, Applebloom always had it on when she did something stupid

"...this is Hilda!" Applebloom let out after her eyes returned to being big and kind whilst she used her hoof to indicate the nightmare fillie "and she's not a mosnter she's just... uhh... different! like Zecora!"

Scootaloo took an unsure glance at Hilda who just smiled shyly "*grumble*... fine..." the orange fillie zoomed up to the nightmare's face "but IIII'm watching you!" her eye seemed to extend out of her skull just centimeters away from Hilda's red one, the nightmare tried to back up further into the tree until Scootaloo relaesed the fighter from her gaze.

"well... hm" Scootaloo headed towards the crash sight, but once her small frame had arrived, she lunged up on two legs with here forehooves covering her face poorly as her mouth stretchied a mile wide gasping in a long loud horrified breath

Applebloom headed over to her friend "what is it Scootaloo?... ohhhh nooo..." the fillie's face went sad at the unfortunate sight before her,

Scootaloo's scooter was in shambles bits and pieces here and there, Scootaloo fell against a tree holding her stomach like she was going to vomit "I... don't feel good... uugghhh" *passes out*

"SCOOTALOO!" Applebloom shouted in panic and rushed to her friend's aid "SCOOTALOO COME BACK TO ME!" she used her forehoof so smack Scootaloo's face left and right attempting to wake her friend "DOOON'T DIE ON MEEEEE!" Applebloom cried dramatically as she held the unconcious body in her hooves, she looked to the sky crying "WWWHHYYYYY?!"

Sweetiebell rolled her eyes "oh brother..." she walked over and bit Appleblooms tail draging her and the uinconcous pegasus back towards the edge of Everfree Forest

"UM... HEY!" Hilda let out nevously, Applebloom stopped her wailing to look back at the nightmare "um... will I see you again?" she questioned.

"yea sure! I'll meet you here tomorrow K?" the fillie responded, before returning to her dramatic performance "SCOOTALOOOOO!"

XXXXX

"mmm" Rainbow Dash yawned as she looked down at her marefriend, the blue pegasus was laying on her left side with Fluttershy infront of her, but facing away as her hooves wrapped around the yellow mare.

Rainbow burried her face in her Flutter's mane inhaling the beautiful naturas scent.

The blue pegasus noticed her hips beginning to buck against Fluttershy's rump, her eyes still tired, and body still mostly asleep, her mind primal, lust began flooding into her mind.

Fluttershy softly breathed in and out peacefully like an angel, but her closed eyes winced a bit as she began to stir from an unsettling feeling she was having.. it was her tail... "mmmnnn bbbuuuhhh..." she winced more when she fealt her tail being swallowed up in warmth, and tight pressure... and... wet...

Fluttershy grew more and more concious as her mind soon flooded with possibilities, 'wha...' "EEEP!" a huge shock coursed though her body as she fealt something being inserted into her virginal flower. "EEEK! R-RAINBOW?" she turned her head, most of the two ponie's bodies were covered by blanket,

but Fluttershy's teeth chattered at the wierd feeling she was experiencing, she turned her head around to see Rainbow Dash with her eyes closed, fore legs wrapped around the yellow mare's chest and breath rapid and hot as it hit Fluttershy's face, she lifted the covers with one hoof

to see what was happenning below, her tail was stuffed into Rainbow's entrance and Rainbow's tail was between her legs like an artificial member going into Fluttershy's entrance.

the yellow pegasus' eyes widened as her head popped back up and let out an adorable squeel as Rainbow began fiercely bucking against her backside as if humping her, the motion causing their tails to twist and jiggle around inside their depths.

Fluttershy fealt Rainbow bucking and grinding into her rear while hot rapid breaths fell onto Fluttershy's right ear, the heat and intensity of her Rainbow's passion made her equally aroused and she began eagerly recieving Rainbow's ruff treatment, happilly wrapped in her strong pagusus' arms.

"UGHHNNNNN MPPPHHH F-FLUTTER-SHY..." the blue mare grunted out between pants, she mercilessly pounded into her marefriend, holding the beautiful druid's body tightly to her own, loving the erotic feel of her delicate soft body as she squeezed it with all her strength, ramming her hips into Fluttershy's rump.

Fluttershy fealt her face light up with an aroused blush as Rainbow's tail sifted vigoorously through her untaken flower, the tail being to thin and soft to rip her cherry.

Both mares fealt the near hundred strands of tail hair twisting and mashing against every inch of their inner walls, the tips of strands tickling thier wombs, and the impact of Rainbow's romping bucks sent vibrating shockwaves through each bit of tail hair making it wiggle with the kinetic force.

Fluttershy's eyes rolled into the back of her head at this wonderful new feeling, the only coherant thought in her head being that she NEVER wanted this to end, this feeling of ecstacy, this pinacle of pleasure, and it was all coming from her big strong guardian angel;

her angel who wanted her so much "oh... mmm! Rainbow..." she let out, sweat began seeping off of both of them, heat buildeing up under the covers, and in the pits of their stomachs, the heat so strong... so intense, the pleasure bubbling up to the surface.

Fluttershy's eyes shut tight, she could feel her sweat dripping down her mane and forehead into her face, her forehooves held on to her marefriend's

their moans reaching up and echoing throughout the cottage, two animals mating with almost barbaric enthusiasm.

thier moans and screems of pleasure soon turned to gruff animalistic grunts, thier juices soaking one another's tail, gunting and soon RaIbow was ruffly slamming her body into Fluttershy's with an almsot angered face on as she claimed her marefriend.

Fluttershy was panting with low toned groans, steam flying out of her mouth while the blue pegasus' boy continuously colided with her own causing her body to shake rapidly, the bed squeeking at max volume in the middle of thier heated sultry bucking.

Fluttershy fealt the blue mare bite her neck, and hard, both pegasi loving the feeling, Rainbow grindied her teeth into her Flutter's neck, the flesh chewy and slippery from sweat, bits of her pink mane caught between the yellow mare's skin and Rainbow's viscious tongue wriggling around the surface.

Fluttershy let out what was supposed to be a screem of pleasure but came out as a deep loud open mouthed growl, her tongue hanging out and flying around as her body was wracked with euphoria, loving the feel of Rainbow's teeth munching on her skin, and her wild tongue lapping at her sensitive skin.

Rainbow's uninjured hind leg hooked around Fluttershy's and her moans and grunts began growing louder as her bucks got les steady and more chaotic, slamming in one powerfull thrust then pausing a second before thrusting a few more rapid times before giving two powerful ones, losing herself as her peak bubbled forth, she didn't know if Fluttershy was reaching her end, nor did she care... because she couldn't even think about it, she couldn't think about anything!

alls she could register through her pants and slobbering drool was the unearthly pleasure she was feeling, pushing her over the edge in her universer of ecstacy.

Fluttershy felt something bubbling up inside of her, a tight knot, something ready to pop, her legs quivered as they bounced from Rainbow's thrusting, and as she felt her body ready to burst, she reached up and grabbed Rainbow's maw, yanking it away from her neck and under Fluttershy's head, tucking it in as she screemed "MMMIIIIIIINNNNEEE!"

both mare's voices turned feminine as they wailed out in high decible screems as their orgasms rocked thier bodies into the next century; Fluttershy's juices flooding down through the rainbow tail inside of her, just as her own pink tail was drenched in her marefriend's climax, both of their right wings extending out and flaping chaotically with their peak.

"BBBBUCK!" Rainbow shouted, her head falling onto the pillow exhausted. Fluttershy just lay on her side eye twitching, barely concious.

The two pegasi lay their panting for some time, intense and concomfortable heat trapped within the blankets, even the cool air coming in from the window, a sign of fall right around the corner wasn't enough to deteer the massive temperature between the two ponies,

and under the blankets, they two could feel their super slipery bodies covered in sweat and their own climax, their tails in the other's climax, Rainbow felt so deliciously dirty, she sighed with a big dumb smile on her face, pulling her marefriend close to snuggle into her back "that...was...awwweessooommeeee" Rainbow drawled out, still basking in the afterglow of their epic climax.

Fluttershy drowsilly rolled over and got all cuddly as she wiggled her way into Rainbow's forelegs and hind legs as her head rested against the blue mare's chest, sighing hapilly as she felt her concsiousnes slipping away but she did look up at her big strong pegasus with a warm smile on her cute sweaty face, her many all mangled and damp, she was still the most beautiful thing Rainbow had ever seen.

Rinbow smiled back down at her and rubbed her head with a hoof "anypony ever tell you how pretty you are?"

Fluttershy squeeled a bit with her eyes closed and a big happy smile "I like you so much Dashie..."

Rainbow blushed a bit at the pet name "I really like you too Flutters..." she leaned down and gave her yellow marefriend a kiss, their lips feeling cold from the drying sweat with thier core tempretures so high.

Fluttershy soon dozed off in Rainbow's forelegs, and Dash quickly lifted up the covers and fanned them a bit to vent out the flaming heat, suddenly it was way too cold and she yanked the covers over her and Flutters snuggling the soaked sheets wet with sweat and mare juices.

Rainbow was about to doze off too until she heard a noise, she turned her head towards the stair case to see the most disturbing sight ever... a large number of Fluttershy's animals were all lined up just staring at Rainbow and their matron...

Rainbow blinked as a huge wave of discomfort filled her, how long had they been there? did they... she gulped... see them... do it? "oh that is SOOOOOOooooo uncool..." she tried making noises to scare them off but they just sat there, Rainbow tapped Fluttershy repeatedly, first she responded by trying to swat the hoof away, but repeated attempts got Fluttershy up

"ugh... whaaaaat...?" Rainbow pointed towards the stairs, and Fluttershy clambered a bit unitl her torso was leaning over her marefriend to see a bunch of her animals, Rainbow Dash heard her Flutters sleepily mumble something about a shed and all the animals sprinted out of the room in fear,

after which Fluttershy slid back to her original sleeping position in the blue mare's forelegs "nom nom nomm... mine..." she mumbled as she snuggled into Rainbow's chest again

"wow Flutters... you got the mag-" she was cut off as she heard Fluttershy soflty breath, her chest rising and falling peacefully, and Rainbow just wanted to go 'awwwww...' funny how just a few minute ago they were wrapped up in such a ruff tryst, yet now Fluttershy slept so quiet and peacefully, her eyes closed, and every now and then, during an exhale, she'd mumlbe "my Dashie..."

Rainbow's heart filled with warmth as she cuddled her little Flutters, she wanted to screem 'ohhhh yes I love you so much! who's my cute little Flutters?'

but instead she snuggled her head down into Fluttershy's and fell asleap, both of the mare's tails still inside of one another.

XXXXX

Sweetie bell and Applebloom headed into Rarity's house and as they trotted through the main room, filed with garmets, jeweled clothing and hundereds of dress design drawings littering the bookstands Applejack quirked a brow as to why this was all here instead of at Rarity's shop, but Sweetiebell just shook her head as if to say 'don't ask'...

sweetiebell perked her ear up as she heard gigling from upstairs "ooh ooh! hey Applebloom wanna see something funny?"

Applebloom tilted her head "ummm well alright!" the white fillie led her friend up the stairs and infront of the bathroom door "ok... readay?" Sweetiebell asked with a big grin on her face and applebloom nodded vigoorously "ok..." Sweetiebell ever so gently opend the door just a crack to reveal a sight that made Applebloom's jaw drop to the floor, she saw her sister Applejack in the bathtub with Rarity, the two mares playing in the water together.

Sweetiebell quickly closed the door before either of the older siblings noticed the intrusion.

The white fillie fell on her back giggling "their adult ponies! and they still take baths together! hahahaha!"

Applebloom had to admit that was kinda silly, but it was more embarassing, she looked up to Applejack as a treew grown pony, a role model "now why in tarnation would she..."

the little fillie narrowed her eyes in thought, which was broken by Sweetiebell continuing "ya every few days or so, Applejack sleeps over here, and her and my sis do all sorts of silly things"

"like what?" Applebloom asked curiously "weeeellll... like when they eat, they feed eachother... aaaaannndd they make wierd sounds at night too... it keeps me up a lot, that's why I'm so tired in class sometimes."

"oh! I was wondering about that... huh... being a grown pony is sure is strange..."

disregarding it, the two fillies headed back downstairs into the main room "so! what are we gonna do for our cutie marks!?" Sweetiebell asked excitedly "hmmm... well, it wouldn't feel the same without Scootaloo..." applebloom commented with her bow tilting down to match her melancholy.

"ok... ya you're right... but the doctor said she's just in shock and should be fine tomorrow!" the white fillie put in to cheer her friend up "oh ya! but... I was gonna go meet with Hilda tomorrow..." the yellow farm pony retorted.

Sweetiebell nibbled her lip at that "weeeelllllll we'll go with you!"

Applebloom smiled "ya!" the two began laughing childishly as they said their goodbyes and Applebloom headed back to the Apple orchard.

XXXXX

Twilight was sifting through dozens of spell tombs trying to decide which would be the most usefull in combat "hmm... no... no... oh this'll work... no... no... yes... no... no... no... yes..." she was collecting up two large piles, one of useful spells and the other of ones that made her wonder why that even been made.

There was a nock at the door, Twilight looked up at the clock "oh!" she pranced over to the door, "that must be skyhaven and Juni-" BAM! the door was opend in Twilight's face so fast it flattened her against the wall as a purlple mare unicorn with green hair and orange eyes soared into the room with her levitation, flying around at super speeds

"OOOOOH I'M SO EXCITED! YAY I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO WORK, OHHH WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUUUUN AND LOT'S OF STUUUUUF! YAAY!" she screemed in a high pitched annoying voice at such a fast pace, it rivled Pinkie's.

Another unicorn mare walked in, she had dark aqua skin with a very light blue turquise mane and emerald eyes, and when she calmly entered, she looked around for the Princess' aprentice "um... hello?" she let out...

"mmph!"

the aqua mare turned to see the door with a crack around the wall it had been jutted into. The aqua mare used her magic to pry the door out revealing a two dimensional Twilight who peeled off the wall like paper before popping back into a third dimensional being and standing up with her eyes spinning round.

"wabababab!" Twilight shook her head to get her barings.

"oh hello there! you must be Twilight Sparkle" the aqua mare said in a strong but kind voice, "I am Skyhaven" she held out a hoof, which Twilight took and shook with gratitude, "and this... er... thing... is Juniper" she said with a somewhat annoyed tone. Twilight looked up to see the purple mare rocketting around the room, the fore of her flight knocking various books of their shelves.

"oh... I see, heh.. heh..."

"yes I know... not the sharpest tool in the shed, but she has great skill in magic, she's just a bit..." they both ducked, just narrowly dodging the unicorn jetting above them "...unusual..."

Skyhaven groaned "heh heh... don't worry I know ex-actly how you feel" Twilight replied thinking of Pinkie Pie.

"so um... IIII guess we should get started..." she said akwardly "yes, we'll need to head to canterlot, we'll all meet there thrice a week, on mondays, wednsdays, and fridays."

"right!" Twilight replied levitating a page and writing words down with her quill.

"our first meeting will begin tonight!" Skyhaven headed out without another word, and Twilight followed, ducking to avoid Juniper bolting ahead.

"Spike! take care of the place while I'm gone!" Twilight called out, the small dragon waking up from his nap to find books littered across the tree from Junipers antics "WHA!..i...BU...i JU...AH...uhhhh" Spike pased out.

Twilight rolled her eyes and closed the door locking it with her magic before continuing on with her companions "oh! we have to make one stop first" Twilight let out.

XXXXX

Rainbow yawned as she slowly awoke, her body feeling so good, she hadn't been this comfy for this many days in her whole life.

Rainbow looked down to her marefriend with a smile "wakie wakie!" she nuzzled her nose into Fluttershy.

"mmm..." the yellow pegasus' eyes batted as she yawned cutely, looking up smiling at her big strong pegasus

"hey sleepy head" her Dashie let out lovingly, and Fluttershy's heart leapt with joy.

Rainbow giggled; "so..." she looked down at the blanket and lifted it up with her hoof, a huge waft of strong scent filled the air, both of thier natural scents, sweat, and both of their juices all flooded into Rainbow's nostrils making her smile slowly as she fealt excitement building up inside her.

Rainbow dropped the covers and looked at her marefriend "I uh... gues you wanna wash these huh?..."

Fluttershy furrowed her brows "why would I wanna do that?"

Rainbow blinked, and Fluttershy continued "I like having our sticky muscky scent all over my bed!" she said with a playful smile, and hearing that made the corner of Rainbows mouth twitch into a smirk with her eyes widening in admiration, she also felt some warm blood transfering to her nether region "yyyyou are sooo cool..."

now hearing THAT from Rainbow made Fluttershy smirk

"but... I didn't think you'd be ok with it..." Rainbow said a bit nervously, thinking of the little shy pegasus as a chaste little virgin.

Fluttershy made a pouty face "heeeeyyy..." she said in a soft voice "I may be a marshmellow but I'm not stupid... I've been curious about myself down their... I've... experimented with myself" she said in bits.

The thought of Fluttershy playing with herself, and rolling back and forth with her hooves between her haunches made Rainbow drool.

Fluttershy snapped the blue mare back into reality by reaching up to lick the blue pegasus' lips, immediately her mouth was filled with a salty taste "...we're all dirty..." she let out before giggling, and just then her laughing was silenced with a kiss, she felt her Dashie pressing her strong lips into her own soft ones.

A tongue slipped out into Fluttershy's mouth, but this time she fought back, the two pegasi wrestling their mouths around fighting for dominance, the two holding eachother's head with their hooves, moaning slightly into the other's mouth.

When they finally separated for air, the two had flushed faces, and panted breaths "w..we should... pro..probably...take...a...bath.." Fluttershy let out between breaths, enthralled by the other pegasus' beautiful amythest eyes, she could only stare for a few more seconds before her breathing sped up more and she assulted her marefreind's lips.

Rainbow rolled onto her back and wrapped her forelegs around the lovely angel ontop of her.

after some time, the two finally managed to get out of bed, their tails slipping out of one another with an audible 'VLP!' and sending a surge of sharp quick pleasure through their bodies causing both to let out an 'eep!' afterwords, Fluttershy helped her Dashi into the bathroom but as they trotted, Rainbow noticed a big red mark on her Flutter's rump

"um... I think i was a little ruff with you heh heh..." Fluttershy quirked an eye brow but looked back at her behin to see the huge red mark, probably brought on by sweaty grinding and fierce pounding

"oh... heh.. heh... well I enjoyed it" she said looking away with a blush, Rainbow chuckled as the two proceded into the bathroom, thier manes completely frizled with mate hair(sex hair) and thier tails sopping with thier juices. Fluttershy helped her marefriend into the tub as she began filling it up with hot relaxing water.

Rainbow moaned as the water touched her body, she fealt all her muscles relaxing as Fluttershy got in with her and removed the splints and old bandages, she lifted up the pegasus' leg to see that the stitches were keeping the skin together, and the wound itself was healing up nicely.

Fluttershy gave a strong approving nod before lowering it gently into the water "now Dashie, make sure not to put any straing whatsoever on that leg while the splitnts are off ok?" she asked before turning the water off.

"ooookaayyy..." Rainbow whined playfully.

Fluttershy maneuvered her way behind Rainbow and began scrubbing her back and wings "um... I can wah my se-" "shoosh!" Fluttershy interupted.

Rainbow crossed her forehooves and put on a mad pouty face, feeling like a fillie as her 'mommy' scrubbed her clean.

Fluttershy began making her way down Rainbow's wings, and to the nape of the wing's flesh where the apendage attatched to her back, and as Fluttershy scrubbed it, Rainbow began gigling and laughing at the tickling feeling, the two took turns cleaning each other up, and in the end they both lay in the tub for a while, cuddling next to thier favorite pony in the world.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Fluttershy's head popped up "now who could that be?..." Rainbow groaned "pleeaaaaassee ignore it?" she batted her eyes, not something she was good at.

Fluttershy nibbled her lip, what if it was somepony with an injured pet?

the knocks sounded again and they both faintly heard Twilight's voice "Fluttershy?"

"oh! it's Twilight" Fluttershy remarked getting out of the tub, her skin and soaked mane/tail dripping all over the floor, she heard Rainbow's grumble of disaproval, but turned to her smiling "I'll be right back don't you worry ok?"

all of Rainbow's annoyance melted with that smile "ok..." she nodded.

Rainbow watched Fluttershy head out the bathroom door taking a towel in her mouth with her.

"*exhasperated sigh*" Rainbow leaned into the tub, her mouth and nose just below the surface of the water, she blew out her nose creating little bubles in front of her, and though back to the trousing she'd given the gentle mare.

'I was so rough with her... I hope I didn't hurt her... she seemed alright though... but what was with that?... we were so.. so... not normal...' she thought as she recalled the romp, so violent and primal, the animalistic grufness to it... she'd never fealt that way before, so... natural... like dog mating his bitch...

and she liked it! it was fun, it was free, it was... was.. "awesome..." she vocalized her thought while laying the back of her head against the edge of the tub and her fore legs rested beside it wide spread, a cocky smile adorning her lips.

XXXXX

Fluttershy reached the door and tossed the towel to the side as she opened it "wow Fluttershy, busy much?" Twilight joked.

"oh um... ah no not really.. I mean yes... um." she stammered, her voice returning to its weak gentle state.

"ok well um anyway, what reconisance have to collected?"

Flutteshy blinked "wha?..." she peeped. Twilight's smile faded "y-you know... the birds... the Everfree Forest?... remember?" she finished with a big teeth filled smile.

Realization smacked into Fluttershy as she remembered their previous and akward encounter, and was a little suprised that Twilight wasn't bringing up the stampede

"well... ummm... I.. sort of... I mean... it kinda... slipped my mind?" she gave a sheepish smile.

Twilight's head fell along with her ears "oh Fluttershy, I really need that info..." Twilight repreived.

Fluttershy bit her lip "I'm sorry Twilight... I-I'll remeber this time! cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she ploped her hoof into her eye and pulled it out with a 'plup'

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile "alright w-"

"FLUUUTTTEERRRS! I'M GETTING PRUNY"

Fluttershy turned back to the stairs with her mouth dropping 'twice! twice you have done this to me! Why?' she thought to herself. Fluttershy had expected Rainbow would have learned from last time... oh that's right she never got the chance to explain... heh heh...

Fluttershy looked back to Twilight who had quirked an eye brow "uuumm... 'flutters'?" she inquired.

Flutteshy quickly spouted "OH YOU SEE SHE NEEDED HER WOUND TO BE CLEANED AND WELL SHE CAN'T REALLY CLEAN HERSELF SO I NEEDED TO TAKE THE BATH WITH HER!" she finished with a huge cheesy smile.

Twilight blinked with her mouth partially open "uhhh... ok... nevermind... umm... j-just don't forget to send the birds out..." she stated

"ya no problem! heh heh heh..." Fluttershy replied nervously hoping Tiwlight would just leave.

"ooookay then... heh... well... good day... Fluttershy..." she backed away slowly as the yellow mare slammed the door shut.

Twilight turned around with shook her head "WOW... I just keep having wierder and wierder encounters with that mare..."

XXXXX

Fluttershy leaned against the door with a sigh... then she looked to her birds, she sang out a little tune and a dozen small fast birds flew in front of her "ok guys, I need you to fly over the Everfree Forest and look for anything strange, then report it to Angel and he'll write it down for me ok?"

the birds tweeted with a salute of their wings and soared off towards the forest.

Fluttershy let out a breath before returning to her marefriend, and this time she'd explain to be QUIET when there were visitors.

XXXXX

the next day, Rainbow was snoozing... well snoring... loudly... but peacefully while drool seeped out onto the pillow as Fluttershy arose and went to go make some breakfast, she whiped up a few daisy sandwitches when she saw her 'special bunny' Angel run up to her with a scroll in his mouth.

"oh Angel!" she bent down and picket the scroll up with her mouth and sprawled it out on the counter, and as she read through it, her smile began to slowly fade "strange pony-like beings...adadhahdah... setting up camps... tents... chopping down trees... really dangerous ones with big curved pieces of wood that can sling thi-" she was cut off as her heart skipped a beat, her face turning dark as she charged into the main room and sang out for her birds

only 7 of them came... 'n-no... this isn't hapenning..' her legs began to shake, and tears stung at her eyes, 5 of her birds... didn't make it back, they were shot out of the air by strange pony-like creatures... killed... just for being there... and Fluttershy was the one who sent them...

then... anger boiled up inside of her, she tomped her hoof on the ground and growled out through gritted teeth "Twi-light!"

she grabbed the message and charged out the door leaving it swinging ajar as she sprinted towards the library treee.

END OF CHAPTER 5

AN: yahoo! another chapter done and up! man i'm on a freaking roll! sorry you guys didn't get to see Flutterdark in this chapter, but be patient she'll pop in eventually.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED!

peace out Bronies and pegasistiers


	6. a tempest of emotion

CHAPTER 6!

AN: warning, chapter contains mushy wuv... and... a little bit of flutterdark, also contains a numy sex scene that involves a 'pet play' fetish muahahaha! ps. my favorite episode ever is season 2 episode 19, FLUTTERDARK! I love it when she's assertive, even when she's fluttebitch it's awesome :D "no pony pushes new Fluttershy around! NO PONYYYY!"

a temptest of emotion

"TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy pounted the magi's door, the purple mare pranced over to her treehouse entrace and opened the wooden entrace, Fluttershy was right up in her face screeming at the top of her lungs "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW WHAT WAS IN THE EVERFREE FOREST!"

she lunged weekly at Twilight, batting her fore hooves blindly at her with teears streaming down her face

"YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEEHEHEHEEEEEMMM!" she fell to the floor sobbing, snot trailing out of her nose "BUTTERSCOTCH! EHELLA! ROSE! DORMAN! MICAHELLLL AAAAHHAAAAAAA!" she wailed uncontrollibly, and Twilight put her forelegs around the sobbing mare.

Fluttershy tried to shake her off but Twilight held on, and Fluttershy cried her eyes out for a whole hour.

Twilight felt horrible, she did know what was in the forest, and she knew the risks, but she wanted some inside information on thier happenings.

a few hours past, Fluttershy was sitting on a cushion, Twilight was making tea in the kitchen; Fluttershy fealt horrible, but Twilight felt worse...

the two sat for a while, not speaking to one another.

"...Fluttershy I'm so sorry..." Twilight finally spoke.

"*sigh* it wasn't your fault, I was the one who sent them... but it was those THINGS that killed them" she said in an angry voice.

Flutteshy growled "if I ever see one of them, I'll cut them open and watch them bleed!"

Twilight caughed up her tea "w-what!?" she asked completely thrown off; 'what... I've never heard Fluttershy talk like that' she thought a bit shakilly.

Fluttershy was glaring at nothing in particular, and her normally cute adorable features twisted into hate and malice gave her and extremely frightening appearance, dark circles under her eyes, her mane hanging over her downward slanted head, she looked ready to cut someponie's organs out...

"um... Fluttershy?..." Twilight asked, concern eveident in her voice

"...I want them dead... all of them..." Fluttershy jsut kept repteating those words over and over, constantly muttering them to herself.

Twilight cringed a bit, both disturbed, and highly worried... "Fluttershy..."

the yellow pegasus looked up a bit shocked, she shook her head as if she were dazed "... I think I should be getting back to Rainbow Dash..." she muttered.

Twilight bit her lip wondering if she should look after her friend or not... "are you sure you'll be ok?"

"yes...I'll be fine" she gave a weak smile albiet a very unconvincing one as far as the mage was concerned, but Fluttershy got up gregardless and left the tree "thank you for the tea..."

Twilight sighed, she looked down at the crumpled report on the ground, and picked it up, she read through it with guilt stinging through her... until her eyes skimmed accross a note about a siege camp being formed

"WHAT!" she read over it again, the description of the outpost, it had al the necessary items for making a war machine outpost "oh no..." she pounded her hoof into the dirt, she should have known they'd break the agreement, just like Princess Celstia expected!

"no no.. I'm just over thinking!... I mean... maybe they're just being coutious like we are..." no matter what excuse she came up with, she couldn't get rid of th worry settling in the pit of her stomach.

"I have to do something about this..."

she called her dragon out "get a letter ready for the Princess!"

XXXXX

Fluttershy had returned to her cottage, Rainbow greeted her as she arrived with a big smile that melted away all of her Flutter's sorrows, she rushed into her marefriend's forelegs and cuddled her tightly "Dashie..." she looked up at her big strong pegasus "I..." she began, tears whelling up in her eyes, she couldn't understand why she hadn't seen it earlier but... she needed Rainbow Dash... needed her more then anything, the though of losing her like she lost her birds, so sudden... in a flash, without her even knowing about it;

the thought horrified her, she... she didn't know if she could make it without her Dashie...

Over the next week, the two had grown even closer, and had experimented a few more times in bed as well, Flutterhsy and Rainbow began growing closer and closer... sometimes a little too close... Rainbow had even had to shoo her Flutters out of the bathroom so she could urinate in peace, but other then that,

her cute Flutters was around her constantly, ever by her side, to... a bit of a creepy point, every time Rainbow turned around, Fluttershy was inches away from her face, few nights she even caught Fluttershy staying awake to watch her fall a sleep, and when eyes weren't constantly on her, then Flutterhsy was touching her, always next to her, always in her presence. The only time when Fluttershy wasn't around her was when her animals begged her for food.

Rainbow Dash... LOVED IT! her huge ego being filled by her cute Flutters, a little fan fillie following her every step, always looming in her shadow, aplauding every feat of dexterity that she preformed, laughing at every joke even if it wasn't funny, always watching her with obssessive eyes of adoration.

Rainbow Dash smiled happilly as her Flutters sat down in front of her with a meal, each pegasus sat on a cushion infront of the dinner table, the two spoon fed eachother thier soups, both mares smiling at eachother, leaning their head on one hoof resting on the table, the other hoof holding the spoon;

the two stared into eachother's eyes gazing into oceans of blue and amythest, sometimes completely missing eachother's mouths, the soup falling to the ground, being forgotten, infact there were many things that Fluttershy was forgetting, there were dirty towels and animal droppings piling up,

in the cottage meadow, some of the flowers were beginning to wilt due to lack of watering, the chicken coops and pig dens weren't in horrible shape but they weren't in good shape either...

Neither of them even noticed when Applejack popped in "hey guys!... um..." she looked around and finally spotted the pegasi completely lost in eachother's presence

"uhhh... ya'll feelin' ok?" she walked up to the two and waved her foreleg inbetween their faces "yooooohoooo!?"

the two completely ignored her as if they hadn't even heard her. "... um... YO RAINBOW DASH! FLUTTERSHY! ANYPONY HOME!" she screemed in thier ears, the two just continued to smile at eachother slowly spoon feeding.

Applejack took a step back, a little creeped out by the scene set before her "um... I'll just ah..." the oragne pony took a few steps away from the disturbing duo, their manes were unkempt, their skins were a bit pale, and they both stunk... of... Applejack's eyes widened, oh she knew that smell well enough... the smelt of mating... and a lot of it... and sweat... and built up B.O.

"ugh! when was the last time eithah of you had a bath?" the earth pony quized while attempting to cover her nose with her hoof

the two still just blindly spoon fed one another, almost like puppets on a string, it had been a full week since Fluttershy had burst out at Twilight, and nopony had seen the two since.

Applejack began to wonder if the two had even left the hut... "ok... this is bad..." she'd heard about this before, she'd even gone through it with Rarity when the two first began dating three weeks ago, Rairity's shop had been abandond, Applejack had slacked so much on her chores that the farm began backing up on thier agriculture.

It wasn't until Sweetiebell and Applebloom had snapped the two out of it, running into their rooms crying that they wanted their sisters back. Someponies, just craved love so much deep in their hearts that once they found it... i became thier entire world...

Applejack shook her head fiercely, it was because of this that everypony in Equestria looked down on same sex relationships so much, sure this happened to a few straight couples, but thier friends knew about thier relationship and helped them to break out of thier obsession, but most same sex relationships kept theirs quiet... and when one of those relationships came along where something like this happened... with nopony councious of the underlying cause... it got so out of hand that... she shivered at the stories, and it was hapenning right infront of her; she needed to do something.

Applejack sprinted over to Fluttershy and picked her up, then gallopped out of the Cottage "F-Fluters?" Rainbow blinked looking at the emtpy spot where her marefriend had been "FLUTTERS!" she turned to the door and zoomed out it like a bullet, her legs had more then healed enough for her to fly normally again and even run, which meant she was supposed to get back to her cloud herding duties.

As Rainbow charged out of the cottage, flying full speed, she suddenly lost control and tumbled to the ground, she hadn't used her wings in so many days, and as the sun hit her skin for the first time in over a week, she hissed as it's light stung her eyes

"hssss! FLUTTERS!" she stood on all fours, her blood boiling in fury, somepony took her Flutters, somepony had a death wish...

in a blood crazed berserker fit, she charged in Applejack's direction, and when the orange pony saw the adrenalin pumped raging pull aimed at her like a missle, the cowpony's eyes went wide "OHHH NALY!" she ran as fast as she could, but knew that with Fluttershy on her back, not to mention Rainbow using her wings, it was only a matter of time before the,

Pegasus caught her. Fluttershy, barely concsious from her lack of sleep weekily waved her foreleg in her Dashie's direction and weekily let out "D...a..sh..ie..."

"just hold on guys! I'll find a way to snap you both out of it!" Applejack panted out, trying to look for something, ANYTHING! she ran and ran, and looked back only once to see a murderous Rainbowdash just behind her screeming in fury

"GIVE HER BACK APPLEJACK! GIVE HER BACK!" the orange earth ponie's leggs fealt like they were going to fall off, burning with eaxhaustion, she looked around for some sort of help... BAM!

Rainbow smashed into the cowpony knocking both her and Fluttershy into the air.

Applejack smashed painfully into the ground looking at the ground, but Fluttershy on the other hand, was gracefully caught by her night in shining armor. Each pegasus stared deeply into eachother's eyes, love filling thier hearts as they were finally reunited, but what they saw was glowing skin, beautiful flowing mane, and pretty shining eyes.

But as Applejack got up and looked at her firends, she saw the truth, she saw through the haze of blind love, she saw pale skin, dirty fizled and unkempt manes, bloodshot eyes with bags under them.

"oh Dashie..." Fluttershy barely managed to let out in her weak voice.

"oh my flutters..." Rainbow responded in a raspy pained voice, she held her little angel close as she lowered to the earth holding her tight.

Then... the two were interrupted by Angel, Fluttershy's bunny, he popped up inbetween the two and looked Fluttershy angrilly in the eyes.

Fluttershy blinked "huh?..." some memory... something important that she had forgotten, the Bunny poked her in the eye making her screech before hopping off and pointing fiercely at the whole cottage, the meadows, the trees with dirty nests, the dying flowers, the hungry animals, her whole nirvana was falling to pieces.

Fluttershy's eyes began filling with tears "wh...what have I done?..." she shook her head, realising where she was, what she was doing, what she had been doing... she looked at her Dashie, and was horrified at the state she was in, just looking at her mate the druid want to cry

"what's wrong Flutters?" Rainbow said, tilting her head weakly with her bloodshot eyes straining in concern.

"Rainbow!... you... what's happened to you!" the yellow mare shreeked, looking at her self "what's happened to me?!" Fluttershy looked up at her marefriend just smiled at her through chapped lips.

Fluttershy covered her mouth in horror "oh... D-Dashie..."

"what's wrong Flutters?" she asked again in her strained, almost sickly voice

"D-dashie! s-snap out of it!" Fluttershy let out crying, she shook her marefriend who just kept smiling at her "did you know you're cute when you cry?" the blue pegasus giggled out.

Fluttershy's face twisted into a babling mess, tears filled her eyes, her body shook 'I've... I've lost her... n-no...' she thought to her self, she began hyperventalating, "no... no.. NO! NOOOO! DASHIE!" she began smacking her marefriend left and right

"COME BACK TO ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I NEED YOU! I NEEEEDD YOUUUUU!"

Rainbow looked emotionally hurt that her Flutters would hit her "Flutters...*SMACK!*"

'why... what is this?' Rainbow thought to herself as Fluttershy knocked her on her back and got ontop of her, screeming in her face 'I'm... I'm supposed to be the one sho's dominant... I'm supposed to be the strong one... she's my.. cute little Flutters... my lovely little Flutters, she's she's... HITTING ME OW!' "ow! oh ah! ouch! Fluttershy! ouch! quit it!"

"COME BACK TO MEEEE!" *SMACK SMACK SMACK* "ah! FLUTT *SMACK* ERSHY! *SMACK* OUCH! *SMACK* IT'S ME! *SMACK*" ok now she was getting pissed

Rainbow Dash used all the remainder of her strength to shove her marefriend off, and clamber on top of her

"FLLLUUUTTTTEERRRSSSHHYYY!" she roared in the yellow mare's face, the wind blowing back her filthy mane.

Rainbow stood ontop of her Flutters panting "d...Dashie?..."

the two smiled "DASHIE!" Fluttershy hopped up and hugged her marefriend tight.

Twilight came prancing along and saw the most bizaar sight, the two pegasi rolling around kissing oneanothe, making her jaw drop

"I KNEW IT! I mean I didn't 'know' but I had a strong suspicion!" she planted her hoof on the ground as Applejack stood next to her "hoofta! oh am I glad THAT'S over..."

"looks like I missed quite a show..."

"ugh! you have NO idea... they just got a little...erm... loopy love"

Twilight's eyes widened as she looked to her friend "loopy love? are they ok?" she'd heard of that condition before, and it almost never ended well... espical between two stalions or mares.

"ya but thanks to Angel they finally snapped out of it, thank the stars..."

although... Twilight looked at the two pegasi unsuredly... "um... you sure they're cured?" she said with concern looking at the two.

Rainbow and Fluttershy were rubbing her faces together affectionately "oh don't worry Twilight, looply love only affects early couples... but if a couple can make it through it.." Applejack said before thinking affectionately of her beautiful Rarity... her glorious diamond... her special lovely pony...

Her thoughts trailed on before shaking her head and snapping bakc into reality "anyway, once a couple makes it throguh loopy love, they become more or less immune to it"

Twilight lookd unconvinced "are you sure?"

Applejack rolled her eyes "oh I'm sure alright twi, ofcourse they could still get obssessed" the orange pony thought of her relationship with Rarity "but... it'll never be like this again don't you worry 'bout that"

Twilight let out a content breath but in the back of her mind, there loomed the old saying 'sometimes one merely switches one evil for another...' but she shook her head casting the though away, she had enough problems with trying to train a magi army, she didn't need to be fussing over her friends too "ok... but um... maybe we should separate those two... they look like they could both use a bath..."

XXXXX

over the next week, the two pegasi had still been addicted to eachother, almost never leaving the other's sight, but they still did the basic things that needed doing, such as Fluttershy's cottage, she cleaned up the hut, got it all the animal droppings taken care of, made sure to feed all her pets at the proper times, she washed the dirty towels and food spots, and even washed her bed sheets(reluctantly so);

she tended to the chicken coops and handled the pig ditches, and she made sure to set time aside to give her little animals all the love and attention they needed.

Rainbow Dash finally got back to her cloud herding and spent time with her turtle *Fluttershy pops in "TORTOIS!"*

and soon thier lives were returning to normal, ofcourse when neither of them were busy, they spent every waking moment with eachother, and when they walked through the streets they were practically glued to eachother's side, earning strange stares from ponies walking by.

XXXXX

a week later

"hey Flutters!" Rainbow shouted out floating outside of Fluttershy's window Fluttershy yawned, waking up from her nap, she was a bit tired after her morning of animal care.

"mmm morning d-*yawn* dashie.. nom nom..." she rose from her slumber, and Rainbow just coverd her mouth wanting to squeel at how cute her little flutters was, she flew in and hugged her marefriend while giving her a kiss smack dab on the lips "hey hun... you got anything else planned today?"

flutterhsy shook her head "uh-uh"

Rainbow grinned "neither do I" her Flutters grinned wide with a blush "wanna spend the rest of the day together?... you know... on a... date?"

Fluttershy tackled her to the ground in a big glomp "EEEE! YES YES YES!"

Rainbow giggled as she wrapped her forearms around her little Flutters and placed little a big smooch on her face which was returned with Flutershy assailing were with little pecks all over her face "what *smooch* should *smooch* we *smooch* do?" fluttershy made out between her kisses.

Rainbow laughed at the feeling of the yellow mare's soft lips all over her face "I don't know... let's do everything! let's spend the whole day having as much fun as we can!"

Fluttershy giggled hapilly "ok! just you and me..." she snuggled into her marefriends chest.

the two of them flew up and headed out of the cottage

(warning, mushy wuv montage ahead)

*every time we touch, cascada*

*I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me...*

the two pegasi lay next to eachother watching the clouds and pointing at funny shapes

*I still feel your touch in myyyy dreams...*

Flutterhsy and Rainbow Dash galloped through the meadows laughing and gigling

*forgiiive me my weakness buuut I don't know whyyy*

Rainbow was ontop of a hill and pulled her little Flutters hoof to lift her up so she could look over the hill seeing ponyville in the perfect light as the sun cascaded over the lands

*withoouut you it's hard to suuuurrviiivve!*

they flew over the apple acres as Fluttershy flew in close to her big strong pegasus, the two soared up high and held eachother as their wings supported oneanother flaping on to lift the two up in the evening's orange sun, the glow falling on the pegasi' skin and making them seem flourescent with a magical setting, their wings stretching out on either side, like a couple of beautiful angels

*CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH! I get this feeeling!*

they fell bulleting through the sky, their hearts racing at the speed as they locked lips in freefall

*and everytime we kiss! I SWEAAAR I COULD FLYYYY!*

the two holding their chests together as their blood pumped through their veins, surging in ecstacy

*can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last!* the smiled at eachother *I need you by my siiide!*

they ran through the town galloping upon the rocky bed thier sides practically touching

*cause every time we touch, I feeel ecstaaatic!*

they sat on a grassy mountain overlooking all the surrounding tundra, and Rainbow Dash turned her head a bit shy wondering if she could actually do this, but then Fluttershy turned her head and locked their lips together

*and every time we kiss, I REAACH FOR THE SKYYYY!*

Rainbow's face flushed with a smile as she took off into the air, circling around in a new flight pattern she'd been testing, she'd never got it quite down before, but as she flew overhead for her Fluters, she soared through each trick and loop, getting every bounce off a cloud and every ring perfect!

Fluttershy screemed her cheer in happynes, something she once never had the confidence to do

*can't you her my heart beat so? I can't let you go!*

Rainbow landed next to Fluttershy, and the yellow mare glomped her with a big tight hug

*I want you in my liiife!*

they laughed in the sugar cube corner, eating cake and pasteries, and despite the looks of others, when Rainbow had a big sploch of icing around her mouth, Fluttershy leaned in and licked it all off, making the blue mare blush with a smile, both seeming oblivious to the other ponies giving them disgusted looks, and a few mothers covering their foal's eyes

they galloped through Apple Acres and helped thier frind collect apples before endulging in some nomy left over cider.

they flew accross all of ponyville, even to the wild outskirts, admiring the late evening sun glistening off the rivers and lakes, making them sparkle with opalescent beauty, the pegasi' eyes watered at the majestic sight.

Fluttershy brought her Dashie to the edge of the Everfree forest showing her some of the strangest and most enchanting plants she had ever seen, even daring to pick a pretty white lotus and place the stem in Rainbow's mane, making the butch laugh as she nuzzled her nose into the druid's.

the two flew high in the sky, feeling the wind brush underneath their wings, the beautiful clouds speeding past them as they flew with hapyness filling their hearts, nothing could compare to the freedome or beauty of flight, the air rushing past, every muscle in the pagasus' body sliding over the tissue as the wings flapped, accelerating thier bodies through the air, their manes flowling freely in the heavens, far above the ground, they looked down to the ground so far away, so beneath them.

Fluttershy shrieked as she realised how high they were, but calmed when Rainbow grasped her hoof, smiling warmly to her.

*your arrrms are my caaastle, your hearrt is my skyyy...*

Fluttershy retracted her wings as she barrel rolled under her guardian angel who wrapped her blue limbs around the yellow mare, holding her tightly, Flutterhsy looked down to the world below, passing by so quickly, then up to her invincible angel, Rainbow had her game face on as she soared on threw the sky showing her Flutters the world as only a pegasus could see it

*they whipe away tears that IIIII crryyy...*

Fluttershy thought back to all the crazy stuff in thier lives, the adventures, the crazy moments, the times that Rainbow made her feel bad, and the times she made her feel good, they times she made her feel loved, and the times she made her body quake with ecstacy

*the good and the baaad times, wee've been throught them aaaalllll!*

Fluttershy wiggled a bit, trying to extend her own wings, Rainbow released her and the yellow pegasus spread her feathery limbs as she glided far above the land, the trees, the water, she had never been this high before, and her eye's filled with tears that her Dashie would give her this beauty... then the wind currents threw her off balnce as she begain to go unstable, but her guardian angel few beneath her and rose her higher

*youuuu make me rise when IIII FALLLLL!*

the flew so high Fluttershy felt like she could touch the stars, she looked town with the biggest grin ever to her marefriend, her chest flaring with warmth

*cause every time we touch, I get this feeeling!*

Fluttershy kissed the top of her Dashie's head before extended her wings and pretending she was gliding through the stars themselves

*and every time we kiss, I SWEAR I coud flyyyy!*

her fore legs wrapped around Dashe's neck tears of joy falling down her face as she laughed out like a little fillie bursting with hapyness.

Rainbow smiled soaring through the heavens with her Flutters on her back, feeling the yellow mare's chest pounding wiht excitement

*can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last! I neeed you by my siiiide!*

Rianbow glided down feeling her marefriend hold tightly to her for safety

*cause every time we touch, I feel ecstaaaatic!*

once they had gotten low enough, they twisted around and Fluttershy regained her flight, and Rainbow grinned while looking away shyly, but Flutterdash just soared beneathe her upside down and connected their maws together in a panting kiss

*and every time we kiss, I reeaaaach for the skyyyyyyy!*

Rainbow latched onto her marefriend and they glided along the air currents

*can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go! I want you in my liiiife!*

the pegasi, felt as if their souls separated from their bodies, becoming one in the sky itself

*cause every time we touch, I get thiiiis feeeling!*

the flew over to Fluttershy's cottage circcling above it

*and every time we kiss, I sweeaar I could fly!*

the two landed ontop of a near by hill, but Rainbow signaled to folow her as she bulletted towards a mountain in particular,

they landed on the mountain just in time to see the setting sun over ponyville, and as the giant orange ball dissappeared, the stars of the night shown briliantly over the land.

Fluttershy's eyes sprkled as her marefriend embraced her, they could feel thier chests ready to burst

*can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last! I need you by myyy siiide!*

and finally they locked lips again as the last of the sunlight disappeared.

*song is over fyi*

"oh... Dashie...* she cuddled her marefiend squeeling in joy "I... I... I..."

Rainbow cut her off as she blurted just as Fluttershy burst out, both of them screeming the same words "I LOVE YOU!"

they stared deeply into oneanother's eyes not believing what they had each heard from the other pony.

They had been datinf for a few weeks, and spent so much time together, and even mated... quite a lot... but those three magical words had never been uttered, not once... until now, throughout the whole day, each pegasus had been dying to say those words to the other, this was something different, something special... mor than just a relationship, it was... love

the pegasi' eyes watered with joy as they embraced oneanother waterworks leaking down thier faces

"I LOVE YOU DASHIE! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"I LOV YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU FLUTTERS AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!"

the two rocked in eachother's hooves as they sobbed tears of hapyness, tears of relief, tears of... oh you get the idea their besoted...

the pegasi finally pulled away from oneanother and glided off the mountaint to Fluttershy's cottage, their little love nest.

XXXXX

(that's right, this aint the end of the chapter muahahaha!)

"uuuuggghhh!" Scootaloo bonked her head into a bench repeatedly in the middl of the town square.

Twilight walked over to the fillie "hey Scootaloo, why so glum?" she inquired

"... stupid Applebloom..." the orange pegasus muttered

"hey... what's wrong?" the mage sat next to Scootaloo.

"... APPLEBLOOM ISN'T SPEDNING TIME WITH ME!" she screemed out to the world causing Twilight to almost fall off the bench "All's she does, and alls she talks about is 'Hilda' this and 'Hilda' that, and now she only hangs out with her! ugh! I'm so sick of 'HILDA!'" she shouted the name with disgust.

Twilight tilted her head "oh I see, a bit of freind jealousy?" she put in making Scootaloo kick a rock under the bench with a pout "...I guess..."

Scootaloo fidled with her forehooves "I just... I miss her... she's MY friend!..." she crossed her forehooves with and angry face.

Twilight giggled "oh Scoots, you should go see her then, tell her how you feel, then maybe you two can work it out"

Scootaloo looked at the ground "...that sounds stupid..." she retorted

"oh really? and how has sitting her pouting been working for ya?" Twilight said back slyly

Scootaloo grumbled "FIIIINE! I'll go see her and... 'Hilda'..." she once again ununciated the name with a mocking tone.

The orange pegasus hopped on her new scooter and zoomed off, and Twilight was left wondering what kind of name 'Hilda' was...

Scootaloo had zoomed through the trees of the Everfree Forest, finding that special are where Hilda always was...

"ya!" Applebloom cheered as Hilda hit another arrow on mark, she'd gotten so good at her archery since becoming friends with Applebloom, the two had talked about lots of things, about how silly they each thouht the other's culture was, about how much fun they could have

froliking through the forest, and how much they both liked building, they had spent so much time together over the past couple of weeks, talking, playing, but they had always stayed in this part of the Everfree Forest, an area about a half mile from Hilda's tribe if Applebloom remembered right, and it was free of any beasties, just a chunk of cool trees and leaves, and amazing flora as the pony and the nightmare chatted on hapilly.

Hilda was teacching Applebloom to see the small joys in life, the fresh breeze of air, the days when the sun's golden honey washed over the land, when the days were just perfect, the beauty of the night sky;

and Applebloom was teaching Hilda to be more confident, to not be so shy, to express how she felt, and how to be brave.

"wow Hilda! you're gettin' mighty good at that!" Applebloom encouraged, making the nightmare blush "thanks... heh... I really like spending time with you..." she said a bit nervously.

"well thanks! I like spending time with you too!" Appleboom replied hapilly

"ya... and..." Hilda bit her lip "well... I really like you... a lot... and um... ummm..." the fighter began to blush fiercely "w-well... my moms... they say that... life is so short.. and... w-wehn you find something that makes you h-happy... you should..." she bit her lip again, body shaking like a leaf.

Applebloom tilted her head in curiosity "what you talkin' about?"

"I... I..." Hilda began "I... LOVE YOU!" there! she said it! Hilda was hyperventalating, completely unsure of how Applebloom was going to act.

Applebloom blinked "um... well I love you too!" Applebloom replied smiling.

HIlda's crimson eyes grew wide

"I love all my fr-" she was cut off as HIlda planted a big kiss on her lips.

Applebloom's eyes widened into saucers 'oh! you mean like thaaaat...' she thought to herself, she could feel Hilda's strong lips quivering as they nervously pressed against her own, but Applebloom just stood there a bit confused when Hilda finally pulled away.

"uuh...um..." the yellow fillie blinked, completely stunned, she had no idea how to react to this...

a snap was heard in the distance, an Applebloom turned to see Scootaloo, staring at her with a gaping mouth.

"oh hey Scootaloo!" Applebloom went to wave, completely ignorant of the situation she was in.

Scotaloo shakily stepped back, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she hopped bakc on her scooter and zoomed off.

"hey! where'ya goin!... huh... " Applebloom shrugged "wierd pony..." she looked back to Hilda who was looking at the ground in shame.

"what's wrong Hilda?" the earth pony asked in innocence.

"I... I didn't think that... I didn't realise somemare else liked you like I did..." the nightmare nervously mumbled.

Applebloom blinked completely confused "ok will somepony please explain what's goin' on? cause I'm lost..."

Scottaloo zipped through the trees, silently crying to herself, just barely making it through obsticles with her blurred teary vision 'why am I sad? I should be grossed out! but... why! why do I feel like this!' she thought anrily to herself as she bulleted past the Everfree border.

XXXXX

Rainbow and Fluttershy were walking through ponyville, all of the mane six were meeting up for a picnic in the wooded area around the town square, and as the pegasi trotted through the treets, Fluttershy snuggled up to her guardian angel, practically glued to her side, she separated only for a moment to head to the merchant stands in order to purchas a few cucomburs to finish off her salad for the picnic.

"la da da..?" Fluttershy was heading back to her Dashie when she saw somepony talking to her, a stallion, and he was trotting a little to close to her Dashie for Fluttershy's comfort;

so what do to? Fluttershy picked up a pebble and tossed it towards the stalion's rump, making him stop and look back to see the streets "...hm"

as soon as he looked back, Fluttershy dived bombed in from flight and violently landed her hind legs on the stalion's forelegs, making him yelp and retract them in pain

"oh my! I'm terribly sorry, I should really watch where I'm going~" she sang out innocently before hopping over to her marefriend, re-attathcing the two.

Some time later they had arrived at the picnic, everypony sat down and began retrieving food to share with the group, Rarity had brought a Beautiful blanket and decorative centerpiece, Applejack brough a couple Apple pies,

Twilight brought some gathered flower sandwiches, Pinkie pie brought cupcakes, Rainbow had gotten some hayfries, and Fluttershy put together a big salad.

Everypony shared the food as they each passed around their dishes, talking about life over that past few days.

Applejack informed them of a few applethieves that she was sure were lurking around the orchard; she never saw them in the act, but several trees that she hadn't bucked were void of apples, and she suspected foul play.

"that's horrible Applejack..." Twilight commented.

"ya, if I ever cath 'em, they'll be in for a world a' hurt!" Applejack huffed with an enraged face, to which Rarity calmed by rubbing her forehoof.

"what about you Rarity?" Pinkie asked bouncing with excitement.

"oh me? well... I have a new large shipment due in a few days, oh I don't know how I'll ever collect the materials I need! oh whatever shall I do!?" she swooned in her posh voice while staring melancholy at the ground.

Applejack rubbed a forehoof on her marefriend's back, not wanting to see her beautiful gem of a pony upset "don't worry sugar cube! you'll find a way, you always do" she said with a comforting smile that lit up Rarity's face "oh thank you dearie..."

"OOOH OOH! MY TURN MY TURN!" Pinkie hopped up and down before drawing in a huge breath, then letting out at a million miles an hour "I'm going to get to babysit the twins again, then me and the cakes are going to make a huge birthday cake for Mss Cheerilie, then I'm gonna say high to everypony in ponyville before having some chocolate milk!"

everypony stared at her for a while "ok... um... that sounds... great..." Twilight tried to think.

"so what about youuu Twilight?" Pinkie directed.

"oh! um" the purple mare began "well... I'm teaching the war magi... its... different..."

Applejack tilted her head "whaddaya mean, 'different'?" she pondered.

Twilight rubbed her forehoof into the blanket "weeeellll... it um... THEY'RE HORRIBLE!" she planted both of her forehooves into her face and dragged them down her maw "they either have clumsy talent, or they have good talen but don't know how to use it! every time I step into that training room... CHAOS!" she screemed out with the force of her shout blowing everypony's manes back.

"how am I supposed to turn that horrible lot into an army of magi? it's just not possible! UGH!"

Twilight plopped down on the blanket, parts of her mane frizzled and sleep bags under her eyes, she'd been researching constantly on some form of teaching that would universally work on them all...

"awww that's too bad, SO WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO?!" Pinkie screemed out at the pegasi, who were currently whispering to eachother and giggling, wrapped up in thier own conversation

"um... guys?" Applejack put in, only to be ignored by the duo.

Twilight noticed some spots of food on Rinbow's face, and as she leaned in to whipe them off, Fluttershy side-slammed into her, knocking the vilolet mare on her side while the druid licked the food off of her marefriend's face.

"oof! Fluttershy!" the mage let out with an annoyed face, but just rolled her eyes as she saw the yellow pegasus adoring Rinbow like an idol

Twilight gave a mean stare that was ignored by the yellow pegasus.

As the day went on, nopony except Fluttershy was allowed to give food to her Dashie, and the pegasi ended up mostly keeping ot themselves while everpony else chose to eventually ingnore them.

Finally the day was drawing to an end and everypony said their goodbyes before heading home; except for Rainbow Dash who, not having any work tomorrow, traveled with her Flutters to her little cottage.

XXXXX

A knock sounded at the door as the two pegasi in Fluttershy's cottage wrestled on the floor within the main living area,

"grrr! hmmmpgh!" Rainbow was trying to go easy on on her little Flutters, she had a huge strength advantage, but little did she know, Fluttershy was very adept at using a bigger and stronger opponant's strength against them, and soon the dominant pegasus found herself underneath the druid panting and out of breath.

The knock sounded again.

"*sigh* I'lll get i-" Flutterhsy was cut off as her Dashie screemed out "GO AWAY!"

Flutterhsy looked gapingly back at her marefriend "DASHIE! don't say that!" she demanded.

Rainbow just made a 'hmph' gesture as Flutters sinched her eyebrows in disaproval.

Finally the yellow mare got up to answer the door to find one of the royal delivery pegasi.

Flutterhsy blinked in shock "oh... um... hello..." she peeped as the delivery pegasus handed her a letter before zooming off without a word.

"...huh..." Flutterhsy looked down at the letter, but before she could open it, she was assulted from behind as her Dashie tackled her to the ground, continuing their grappling game; Flutterhsy shrieked at first before Rainbow began pressing the yellow pegasus' wings to the ground with her own and attempted to hold the struggling pony down, in vain apparently because Fluttershy just managed to worm her way out.

"Dashie! that's not fair!" the yellow pony pouted with her pink mane covering half of her face matted down with sweat, the cute yet sexy look made Rainbow Dash lick her lips in desire "aw come on! it's not thaaat unf-" she broke off from her sentence as she charged her Flutters yet again, only to have Flutterhsy roll onto her back and thrust her hooves up on Rainbow's chest sending her flying with her momentum into a tree.

"WAAAAAHAHH *bam* uuggghhhh" *slides down tree*

Flutterhsy ran to her Dashie fearing that she'd injured her "OH MY! I'm so sorry! are-are you ok?" she asked frantic.

"y-ya... I'm a just f-fine" she let out while slowly rotating her head as birds circled it.

Flutterhsy helped her marefriend into the cottage "um... are you sure you're feeling allright?" she asked hesitantly.

"ya I'm... FINE!" Rainbow exclaimed as she tackled her marefriend yet again, and this time she moved to quick for Flutterhsy to react, pinning all of her legs under Rainbows, and then the dominant pony let out a "HA!" sweating and panting in victory.

Flutterhsy sturggled a bit, but when she realised that she was turely trapped, she looked up in fear at her marefriend's crazed starving eyes, drool dripping down from her face in finally taming her little Flutters.

Fluttershy turned her face to the side while squeezing her eyes shut tight, this only encouraged Rainbow's arousal as she brought her maw down to chomp on the other pegasus' neck and begin laping her tongue around the flesh

"NYA!~" Flutterhsy sqeeked out adorably making Rainbow's legs quiver as her slit moistened, oh how she loved hearing her little submissive partner sqeel and feel her body shaking beneath her.

Rainbow Dash finally released the druid's neck while raising her head up with heavy breathing escaping her mouth, oh how she wanted to ravage her little Fluters, to claim her, to dominate her, to conquer her.

Rainbow's eyes were wild as her breath got heavier and more husky, staring at the feast beneath her, the innocent little mare "oh. I. am. gonna. buck. you. SO. hard." she let out, accentuating each word as more drool came down in a glistening stream from her lips onto Flutterhsy's face,

the yellow mare was dealing with a wild animal now, and soon she'd be ravaged and devoured like prey by this wild animal, the beast to her beauty, her wild Dashie, that ravenous animal... the wild beast that she instinctually wanted to tame.

Another knock

"OH FOR CELESTIA'S BUCKING SAKE!" Rainbow shouted before dashing to the door, swinging it open, and screeming at the guest "GO AWAY!" before slamming the door shut.

Rainbow paused as she began to process the visitor's face in her mind, she quickly opened the door again "Pinkie Pie?" she asked while tilting he head

"THAAAAAT'S ME!" she replied bouncing up and down. Rainbow felt a little bad about slamming the door in her face "um... so uh... what're you doin' here?"

Pinkie bounced for a while longer before thinking it over "weeeeeeelll! I wanted to invite you guys over for Cheerilie's birthday party!" she exclaimed, exploding with excitement.

"oh ok ya sure, we'll be there! ok bye now!" Rainbow replied a bit hurriedly before shutting the door again and turning back to see her prey had dissappeared.

"Flutters?... fffflluuuuuuttterrrrrs!?" the pegasus called out

"Iiii'm gonna find ya!" Rainbow began flaying throughout the cottage until she spotted Fluttershy hiding underneath a couch, and upon her discovery, Flutterhsy 'eeped' before being dragged out into the open as Rainbow descended upon her like a hungry animal to claim her prize.

XXXXX

the pegasi were sleeping in Fluttershy's bed, well... one of them was, Fluttershy on the other hoof was lying there, cuddled up with her Dashie spooning her from behind and thinking on her and her marefriend's 'exploration' of mating throughout the weeks, Rainbow had almost always been ontop and dominant if not the two of them side by side,

and they had only really been grinding or sisccoring or hoofing eachother, and although Rainbow seemed content with this, which greately shocked the yellow mare, Fluttershy began sighing, wondering if there were any 'new things' the two could try.

Fluttershy grumbled to herslef as she tried to drift off to sleep.

XXXXX

Fluttershy was heading out the door of her cottage, she'd left some breakfast for her Dashie on the bedside table, and instructed her animals not to eat it, then began her her prance towards the salon to meet up with Rarity as she usually did once or twice a week;

but as she headed down the hill, she noticed the letter from yesterday and opened it to reveal a note:

*calling all pegasi, the sun guardians are looking for new recruits, think you have what it takes to join the air force and defend Equestria? military registry from today through October 12!*

Fluttershy furrowed her brows before tossing the note in the garbage, 'who would want to join something so dangerous and scary?' she thought to herself as she headed towards ponyville.

Rainbow finally yawned herself awake as she moved her fore hooves around searching for the warm body of her partner... only to be disapointed "ugh..." she turned to see a bowl of oatmeal on the bedside table and licked her lips as her mouth wattered.

Rainbow headed downstairs after finishing her food and pondered on what to do today, she knew that Flutterhsy would be at the salon all day with Rarity, but there was no way she'd go there, way to girly... Rainbow sighed in exhasperation as she headed on out to walk around the cottage for a while.

It was then that she noticed a garbage with a note containing a flourescent mark that cought her eye, she traveled over to look more closely at it. "hmm... murmer murmer..."

Rainbow's eyes grew wide "I...I...I COULD BE A SUN GAURDIAN!" she squeeled in excitement, next to joining the wonderbolts, this was the best thing there was! immediately images flooded into her head of charging valliantly into battle, cleaving off heads of her enemies and saving comrades lives as marched forth into victory.

Rainbow was on her back with her hind leg twitching a bit, tounge loling out with drool falling off of it and sparkles in her eyes.

XXXXX

Rarity was lounging in the hot tub with it's various chemicals and herbs wafting into the air as Aloe and Lotus whipped around the room getting everything prepared for the next section of her 'usual'

the white mare scoffed at the magazine she was reading, bored with its contents before tossing it in the air, it just so happened to land on Fluttershy's head on the other side of the tub, she blinked as her entire world went dark before picking the magazine off of her head and reading the page that it happened to be open to.

'is your mating life starting to feel 'same old same old'?' she silently read with a quirked eyebrow.

'then try spicing up your love life with anyh of these fun fetishes'

she continued to read on through the magazine until her face flushed at one of the suggestions, 'pet play'

she read through its contents as her cheeks grew even hotter causing Rarity to wonder if she was ill

"are you alright dearie?"

Fluttershy jumped a bit, as if she were doing something inapproperiate and had just been caught

"um... n-n-o! I m-mean yes! I'm um... fine.." she stammered out shyly, still looking at the magazine with a bit lip, while reading about some shops that sold 'unique' equipment for some of the fetishes, and one of the names she recognised from around town.

Fluttershy gulped at the dirty ideas that popped into her head, and almost without her aproval, it began forming out all the things she wanted to do with her Dashie, her wild animal.

Rarity tilted her head a bit while staring at the shy girl while thinking to herself about yesterday, she noticed how strange and overprotective Fluttershy was acting towards Rainbow Dash, that is until Applejack explained it to her.

Rarity giggled a bit, happy that her friends and found somepony special.

XXXXX

Flutterhsy had arrived back at her cottage, it was around evening time and she wondered if Rainbow had eaten anything yet, but she figured that maybe she had stopped by a resturant or something...

Flutterhsy chewed nervously on her lip as she looked down for the umpteenth time at the little descreet black shopping bag she was carring in her wing,

a million questions sifted through her head, will she be ok with it? will she like it? will she think I'm wierd? will she freak out? will she say no?

and her nervousness only increased as she trotted trhough the door to see her marefriend playing tag with some of her animals.

"hey u-um... can w-we um... t-talk?" Fluttershy asked as her face flushed violetnly red.

Rainbow Dashe tilted her head in curiosity "uh sure..." she hopped up as the animals continued to tumble around eachother.

"um... I u-uh... w-want t-to.." Flutterhsy started before taking a huge breath, Rainbow was squinting her eyes, her Flutters never acted like this around her, well not anymore atleast.

"um!..." she dropped her bag and shakilly put her maw in to pull out a... collar? it was big enough to fit around a pony's neck, it was black with silver spikes around it and had a long black leash attatched "um... c-could y-you... I m-mean w-would maybe b-be inter-ested i-n..."

Fluttershy gulped before taking in a big breath, "TRYING PET PLAY WITH ME!?" she burst out suddenly nearly knockiing the rainbow maned pegasus down "woah! geeze.." Rainbow sat up on her rump "what the heck is pet play?" she said while rubbin ehr sore ears "um w-well..." Fluttershy began blushing again.

Finally the yellow mare meerly whipped out the magazine and shoved the section she was looking at in Rainbow's face

"..."

Rainbow snatched up and read through 'pet play' and soon her own cheeks flushed

"...a-...are y-you sure?." she asked nervously, not believing that her little Flutters would be bold enough to try something so perverted.

Fluttershy nodded her head furiously "mmhm!" her face still beat red

"well... uh... ok what the hay?" Rainbow reaplied with a chuckle, making Fluttershy deflate.

Rainbow kinda liked the idea of making her little Flutters into her pet.

"so uh... how does it work?" she asked picking up the colar, and immediately Fluttershy zipped over and undid the belt, opnenning it up before pushing it towards Rainbow's neck

to which the pegasus responded by drawing her head back with a quirked eye brow "uh... what are you doing?" she asked in a dominant tone.

Fluttershy just blinked in confusion.

"wait..." Rainbow began, "you... want ME to be the pet?" she aksed in an almost offended tone.

Fluttershy bit her lip and avoided eye contact "um... y-yea?... heh heh..." she let out a sheepish smile.

Rainbow furrowed her brows "uh... huh..." she let out unsuredly, but when Fluttershy gave her the most irresistable puspy dog eyes ever, she knwe there was no such thing as 'no'

"*sigh*... oooook..." Rainbow let out defeated, which made Fluttershy squeel in delight before locking the colar around her new 'pet'

"ok!" Fluttershy yanked on the leash as she trotted over to the couch making her Dashie follow suit.

"up fillie!" she patted the cusion of the couch and Rainbow wanted to hoof face herself at being degraded like this 'ugh... but it's for her...' so she complied and hopped up onto the couch laying on her stomach with her hooves curled uner her like a dog.

Fluttershy giggled and reached over the couch for a brush and began running through the rainbow mane, carefully brushing through the mess;

Rainbow felt like Rarity was trying to pamper her for a dress, but kept her annoyance to herself for her Flutters' sake.

"my my, your fur is all tangled up, such a rilely little thing aren't you?" Fluttershy said in a motherly voice as she continued brushing her 'pet'

Rainbow decided to be a bit playful and reached up to lick her 'mommy' in the face, this made Fluttershy giggle out as she scratched Rainbow's chin "you're a good fillie aren't you? yes you are! yes you are!" Flutterhsy said in a foalish tone before giving her littl Dashie a kiss on her head.

Rainbow almost giggled at that.

Fluttershy continued to drag her 'pet' around her cottage on her black leash, they played fetch in the meadow, ran along the Everfree boarder, and swam in the lakes, and all the while, Fluttershy kept in character as the owner of her little Dashie.

In the end, they wound up in Fluttershy's room on her bed as Rainbow roled around on her and licked her face like a little dog, "tee hee! stop it! ahaahaha!" the druid laughed at the tickling feeling of her Dashie's tongue exploring her face.

Flutterhsy sat up wiping a tear from her eye as she looked hapily at her 'pet' sitting on her rump with a fore leg hanging in the air like a paw as she panted with her tongue out.

Fluttershy sqeeled at how cute she looked and glomped her with a hug as she planted kisses all over her Dashie's face.

"ooooh I wuv you soo much!~" the yellow pegasus exclaimed while snuggling her face into Rainbow's

"ok! now for some... special fun..." Flutterhsy let out finally as she lay on her back with a confused Rainbow Dash sitting infront of her hind legs.

"ok... Dashie..." Fluttershy bit her lip while blushing, she was a little nervous about this but she meerely shook her head and reassured herself that she could do this.

Flutterhsy suddenly yanked the leashe so that Rainbow's face planted right into Fluttershy's exposed flower.

"make mommy feel good..." Fluttershy said in a sultry and seductive voice.

Rainbow looked up from her position to see her Flutters looking down at her with a small open mouthed smile and half lidded eyes with a light bluhs forming, the sight was enticing to say the least, the blue pegasus looked back down at the chore infront of her.

Rainbow Dash had never tasted another mare down there before, but what the hay? she was adventurous, she lowered her snout to take a wiff of her 'mommy's' flower, the scent was amourous, filled with sweet fragrencies of natural earthy plants, and soon it had Rainbow's mouth watering.

Seeing her marefriend's mouth watering at her flower made Fluttershy' breath hasten as her breathing picked up.

Finally Rainbow reached in and gave it an experimental lick. Fluttershy exlaimed with an 'ooh!' as a jolt of pleasure soared through her body;

Rainbow liked the taste, it was sweet yet sour at the same time, like sugar ontop of a lemon, and the flavor had her eagerly diving back in to lap up more of the juicy goodness,

and soon she was greedily swirling her tongue all over Fluttershy's entrance with her fore hooves on the yellow mare's haunches.

Fluttershy let out a torent of sweet moans, yelps, and adorable squeeking sounds as she tried to cover her mouth with her forehooves from embarassment of how she was acting, the flowing wave of pleasure coursing through her body with each minute little twitch of her marefriend's tongue sent her into a world of ecstacy, her hind legs spasmed and kicked violently.

Rainbow loved the sound of her squeeling Flutters, and every cute little sound, every twitch and spasm made pushed her to try even harder to please the druid.

Rainbow wondered if this lovely taste would be even stronger inside? soon she darted her tongue past the entrance into Fluttershy's depths, causing Flutterhsy's vision to explode with colors, she drew in a quick and sharp gasp as her body just froze, unable to move or register anything but the huge slam of euphoria that wracked her mind.

Rainbow almost cringed at the exploding flavord on her tongue, as she pressed the muscle in further, the sweet/sour grew ever stronger as juices began leaking out and plastering her face, loud erotic slurping and sloping sounds filled the room as Rainbow went to down on this little soaking meal;

occasionally she'd lock her lips around the edges, engulphing the pink little nub and rubbing it with the edges of her teeth as pulled on Fluttershy's hind legs in an attempt to bring the two closer, and the yellow pegasus replied by wrapping her hind legs around Rainbow's head and squeezing her in further.

Fluttershy faintly wondered if this feeling could get even more intense until her squeezing forced Rainbow's entire maw into her depths;

A loud shriek echoed throughout the room as Fluttershy's barrier had finally been broken, and Rainbow soon tasted the coperish tang of blood rushing into her mouth, at first she was concerned, until she remembered that Fluttershy still had her cherry... well... until now.

Rainbow relished in the feeling of being the one special pony to deflower her love.

Fluttershy's eye twitched at the intense pang of pain, until it was dulled by her returning pleasure high; and soon she was back to wrething and moaning at her marefriend's feasting.

Soon Flutterhsy began bucking up into her marefriend's face, losing control over her motor skills, she felt something in her bubbling to the surface, growing stronger and stronger,

Rainbow Dash was starting to run out of breath, she began jutting her neck back and forth to pump her maw in and out of her Flutters' little flower, pumping with as much force as she could muster as she felt the mare under her squirming and spasming out of control, she was close, so close...

some time through out the feast, one of Rainbow's forelegs had found its way down to her neathers and was currently rubbin fiercely, wanting to climax with her lover.

Fluttershy quickly grabbed a pillow and coverd her face with it, embarassed at the tears that began to fall, her body acted on its own, bucking and twitching, every muscle out of control, sweat rolled down her body and her breathing was sporadic, she felt her stomach contract and expand in rapid motions before she let out a huge wail of tortourous ecstacy as a tital wave of love juice flowed out onto Rainbow's face.

Rainbow was took of guard by the orgasm and quickly rubbed herself faster, passing over her pleasure knob, slipping a corner of her hoof inside herself, anything she could do to speed up her own climax, until... she couldn't pull her head out yet as Fluttershy was still holding her in a suffocating death trap,

and she soon heard the yellow mare screech without the pillow this time as Rainbow's efforts to yank her maw out for air pushed the druid over the edge yet again, and a second wave of climax flowed out, nearly drowning the poor blue pegasus.

Finally Rainbow Dash managed to wrestle her head back and she jutted her head into the air gasping for sweet fresh air, but the gasp was short lived as it soon turned into a release of a moan as her own orgasm hit her hard, one of her eyes shut tight, while the other squinting looked down, her teeth gritted and a flush on her face as she gazed upon her work.

Fluttershy was on her back, twitching as a slow steady streem of liquid flowed out her entrance, her head was on its side, tongue hanging out while she panted violently, the sight was more than enough to push Rainbow over the edge, she let out a wail of a moan as her own climax poured out onto the sheets and she collapsed next to Fluttershy.

"ohh buck yaaa..." Rainbow let out with half lidded eyes, the two pegasi were basking in the after glow of thier glorious mating.

After an hour, the two cuddled next to eachother whispering 'I love you' and nuzzling eachother.

"oh hey... um... Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash let out a bit nervous

"yea?" Flutterhsy replied

"well... um... I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE SUN GUARDIANS!" she let out with her excitement exploding.

"oh! um... that's... great..." Flutterhsy replied somewhat half heartedly. "but... doesn't that mean..." she continued.

Rainbow Dashe began tapping a forehoof on her chin "ya... about that... um... I kinda need to go to canterlot for military training... heh..." she let out while avoiding Fluttershy's gaze

"... how long?" was all the yellow mare could say

"...um... t-three months?" Rainbow replied with a sheepish smile

"THREE MONTHS!" Fluttershy snapped back at her marefriend.

'crap I knew this was going to happen' Dash thought to herself as she looked at her Flutters finally to see tears in her eyes "oh no no no no no no no no! not the waterworks!" she quickly held Fluttershy close and began planting kisses all over her in a futile attempt to cheer her up

"c-cmon! i-it's not that bad! um.." Rainbow tried, but Fluttershy just looked like her entire world had shattered.

'crap! now what am I gonna do?' Rainbow thought violently to herself as she looked at Fluttershy's horrified expression, as if her whole world had just shattered.

"F-Fluttershy..." the Yellow mare rolled over violently and curled up into a ball, sobbing to herself.

Rainbow felt like absoloute dirt...

END OF CHAPTER 6

please review if you liked!

AN: oh ya, I just did that, CAH-LIFF-HANGERRRR! maybe RD should have waited until morning to say that eh? well, Rainobw aint the smartest apple in the bunch... anywho! sorry for the late update, collegs, firends, and a new video game had distracted me, but now I've got the whole rest of the story planed out and just need to write it! so the next few chapters should be up within the week (hopefully) and soon... all the stories shall merge as everything interconnects muahahaha! i'm ofcourse reffering to when the focus of the story swaps out to other characters, there is a deeper thing going on here...

ps. random quizz question numbah 1. I keep reffering to Fluttershy as a 'druid' or 'druidic' anyone know what a druid is? answer comes with the next chapter.

peace out bronies and pegasisters!


	7. one push is all it takes

CHAPTER SEVEN!

AN: sorry there wasn't much Flutterdark in the last chapter but don't worry, she's coming up soon, and when she does, it'll be full on no holds bar! I love evil Fluttershy, she's a sith lord who's just biding her time, waiting for the perfect moment...

Okies! answer to random quize question numbah 1. the word druid is most comonly seen in the dungeons and dragons role playing game, it is one of the magical classes, a Druid is a practitioner of nature magic, and also has 'beast taming' abilities, they comonly live in forested areas like hermits, and are standardly surrounded by animals, they can also summon wild and even magical beasts to aid them in battle,

one push is all it takes...

Druids commonly have the ability to tame and control any animal or beast according to level differentiation, and some are even capable of overiding the willpower of werewolves, dragons, and other magical beasts with a hypnotizing stare and a simple command.

ok on with the story.

Applejack was bucking some of her apple trees until she spotted some empty ones "DAGNABIT! those cotten pickin' thieves!" she sprinted throughout the orchard, maybe if she was quick she'd catch the thief in the act "HEY!" the orange pony screemed as she charged at the thief... THIEVES! she saw them, two ponies... with... some wierd thinggs coming out the sides of their bodies... and they had no mane on thier green bodies.

"wha...? HEY STOP!" Applejack charged after the apple thieves, they had side saddles strapped on with apples stuffed and practically over flowing from them.

"OH YOU PONIES ARE GONNA GET IT!" she sprinted towards them full speed as the nightmares charged off towards the Everfree Forest.

Applejack was exploding with fury, oh when she got her hooves on those ponies!

Applejack chased the nightmares into the Everfree Forest but after some time she had lost sight of them.

"APPLESEEDS!" She exclaimed while stomping a hoof to the ground.

XXXXX

Pinkie Pie was bouncing through the street saying high to everypony when she noticed a strange looking green... thing? walking on two legs as it climbed on roof tops.

"HEYA!" the nightmare fighter jumped up in suprise and turned to see a pink pony right infront of her face "WHATCHA DOOOOIN!?" the party pony asked.

The nightmare blinked before charging off and leaping from roof top to roof top, parquering through the town at high speeds, when she thought she was far enough away from the pony, the nightmare turned with a 'phew...' only to come face to face with Pinkie yet again "GAH!" the nightmare exclaimed,

she quickly whiped her head back and forth, wondering how this was physically possible.

Finally the nightmare growled before shoving the pink maned pony off the roof, causing her to shriek as she fell.

The nightmare turned and bolted off the roof top and headed for the Everfree Boarder, only to have the pink pony once again by her side "HEY! THAT WAS MEAN! what's your name? whatcha doin' here? I'm Pinkie Pie nice to meet ya!" she poured out in a quick stream.

The nightmare had a horrified expression, was this what all these ponies were like? teleportation and uber speed?

the nightmare tried to lose the pink pony yet again, but this time she only ended up with Pinkie Pie infornt of her

"HEEEEEEEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Pinkie shouted right in front of the nightmare's face "and what's with that sack?" she gestured towards the shoulder strap caried by th bipedal nightmare;

she didn't answer the pink pony and instead charged fright towards her, lowered, then foot ball tackled her up into the air before Pinkie slammed upside down in the grass "oof! awaughaa... those are my wafles... X_X"

When Pinkie Pie finally came to, she noticed a few slips of paper infront of her, they must've been dropped by the strange green pony on two legs.

Pinkie picked them up "oh! she was just drawing! well don't I feel like a silly filly!?" she giggled out before bouncing back into town.

XXXXX

Twilight was preparing to head on back to Canterlot for yet another disasterous meeting of the minds, at first she was ecstatic about teaching magic, but her students were horrible! every time she walked in, she nearly got incinerated by a fire ball, and other times, she had to stop one of the magi from killing the other in a stupid experiment.

"ugh!" she exclaimed while hoof facing herself, how the hay was she supposed to turn that idiotic bunch into a standing magi army?

Twilight sighed exhasperatedly before slouching towards the door with her head down, even her 'personal time' with Spike wasn't helping, if only there was something, some common interest that could bring the attention of all those unicorns together, then maybe...

Twilight opened the door and pranced on out until she noticed Pinkie Pie bouncing along with a scrunche of papers in her maw "oh hey Pinkie Pie! what'cha got there?" the mage inquired.

"oh this?" pinkie began as she spit out the papers an pointed at them with her hoof; "oh some strange green pony was drawing pictures of ponyville! and I think I scared her out into the forest too..." she finished with a 'frowny face'

Twilight was about to roll her eyes until they shot open as she connected the words "wait... waaas this pony very pale green by chance? with no mane and wierd wiggly things coming out the sides?" Twilight indicated her legs wrething in the air to accentuate her meaning.

"uuuummm.. nope! but she was walkin on her back legs like this!" Pinkie attempted to immitate the nightmare "that must've been uncomfy! hee hee!" Pinkie finished.

Twilight's stomach formed a knot "um... could I... take a look at those pictures?" she asked.

"sure!" Pinkie responded before handing them over by sliding them with her hoof over to the purple mare "hmm... oh no..." Twilight whipped through the papers, she knew what this was.

"Pinkie! do you know what this means?!" Twilight exclaimed, her voice full of worry.

"uhhhmmmmm that a drawing competition is coming up soon?" she asked with a big smile, "OOOH OOH OOH! I GOTTA GET PRACCTICING, I CAN'T WAIT YAAAAY!"

Twilight rolled her eyes "no... um... these are a layout of ponyville, the nightmares are trying to find the best tactical entrance! they're..! they're planning a raide!" she exclaimed, now full of unease

"I! I have to tell the Princes! there needs to be troops guarding the boarder!"

Twilight sprinted off towards the train station, leaving a very confused Pinkie Pie in her dust.

"so... no drawing competition?"

XXXXX

Rarity was tending to a dress when she heard somepony rush in through the door of her boutique "oh I'll be with you in a moment~" she sang out as she finished the stitching, but when she turned, she saw a strange green pony with no mane and... tenticles? no tendrils! tendrils coming out of it's sides as it levitated some of Rarity's gems into a saddle pack.

"HEY! STOP THIEF!" Rarity shouted as the nightmare turned to see she had been caught, then the psion thrust a telekinetic shockwave knocking Rarity into a wall with a painful CRUNCH!

before charging out the door.

"uggghh" Rarity's eys spun in different directions as she shook her head.

"NO. PONY. STEALS. MY. GEEEEEMMMMSSSS!" she shouted out at the top of her lungs before sprinting out the door with demonic rage on her face.

Applejack was trotting through town when she heard a familiar roar of anger from a certain somepony.

"oh naly... Sweetiebell probalby ruined another' of Ririty's dresses..." the orange pony let out before galloping towards the shop, only to find Rarity sprinting full speed ahead after somepony... FAMILIAR!

"OH HAY NAW!" Applejack charged up next to her marefriend as the two pursued the thief, chasing the nightmare all the way to the end of the street before Applejack's high speed had her tackling the psion to the ground, immediately, the earth pony decided to give the thief a piece of her mind.

Applejack got ontop of the nightmare and started raining down blow after blow with her forehooves, knocking out teeth and blackening eyes, but she wasn't done yet, she got off, chomped on one of the tendrils causing the nightmare to yelp, then swung her around, slamming her body into the wall of a nearby house, breaking bones.

Finally Rarity caught up and used a telekinetic field to lift the nightmare's mutilated head up and slam it repeatedly into the wall, finally Applejack turned around and bucked the nightmare in the chest, smashing through her ribcage.

FATALITY!

the psion slid down the wall, gurlging up blood and twitching as her body spasmed before finally going limp.

The two ponies panted in fury as Applejack blew steam out her nostrils "that's what happens when you buck with ponyville!"

Rarity 'hmphed' before the two realised that the psion wasn't moving... at all... un uneasy fear started to creep throughout their stomachs, Applejack poked the nightmare, "..." no response.

Rarity shook a bit as she backed up, falling down on her rump before turning to vomit,

Applejack's jaw shoook as her breath sped up... they just...

"we.. w-what... wh-what have we..." Rarity let out as she began sobbing hysterically, just staring at the green pony with tendrils, and a very remarkable long scare going diagonaly down the front of her face from a past battle.

Applejack quickly pushed the corpse behind the house as somepony walked over, seeing the hysterical Rarity.

"um... everything ok?" a grey pegasus with light yellow mane and crossed eyes asked.

"ya! we're fine we're fine! uh... j-just... um, one of Rarity's dresses was ruined, heh!" Applejack felt a huge uncomfortable pang in her chest at lying, as if sompony had stabbed her right through the heart.

"oh.. ok!" the mare flew off.

Applejack collapsed, but she looked over to see her sobbing lover and quickly rushed to her aid, embracing her with her forehooves, trying to reasure her that everything would be allright, holding that beautiful and crying mare in her legs,

Applejack felt herself faling apart, alls she could do was coddle her little Rarity "don't worry hon.. I'll... I'll figure somethin out..."

XXXXX

Applebloom and Hilda were chatting idly as Hilda shot off another practice arrow at a target and landing a bullseye "YA!" the nightmare fighter jumped up and down, her black mane flowing in the air.

The two had decided not to talk about the 'I love you' incident and jsut pretedned like it never happened (much to Hilda's dismay) but their friendship had only continued to grow.

Applebloom clopped her hooves together in cheer "way tah go!" she shouted making Hilda blush.

"awww..." she used one of her hooves to play with the dirt in her humility.

"oh hey... um... Applebloom?" the fighter asked.

"ya?" the yellow filly responded.

"um... c-can... you... can you please be here in ten days time?... like... early?... and um... be here all day?" Hilda asked nervously while nibbling her lip.

"uh... I guess I can, that's a sunday so ah won't have any school... but uh... why?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"just... because... something... bad's gonna happen and... I don't want you to be in the middle of it..." Hilda trailed off mumbling to herself.

Applebloom furrowed her eyebrows in confusement "uh... ok..." she let out a bit unsuredly.

"so! how's your family been?" Hilda changed the subjec as she knocked another arrow.

"oh fine I guess, same ol' same ol'" the filly shrugged, "what 'bout you?" she inquired.

"well... one of my moms went out to get some trading supplies for the village but... she was supposed to be back an hour ago... I'm sure she's just taking her time though..."

Applebloom tilted ehr head "what's she like?".

Hilda 'hmmed' for a minute "well... she's a four legger like you, she's really nice and kind... well to me anyway, she kinda get's into fights a lot, she even has this big long scar along the front of her face" Hilda finished as she used her finger to indicate the diagonal line.

"huh... I still think it's wierd tah have two moms..." Applebloom replied, shaking her head.

Hilda laughed "well I never heard of a 'dad' before"

the two laughed good heartedly as Hilda went on with her archery practice in the woods.

XXXXX

Rainbow Dash was soraing through air towards Canterlot, with her marefriend at her side, holy cow was she glad that she had remeberd an important detail about the air force, they needed staff as much as they needed soldiers, organizers, cleaners, and cooks, not to mention medics.

Flutterhsy would easily be able to make herself useful in the sung guardian boot camp, even if she wasn't a soldier.

Fluttershy flew incredibly close her marefriend, ecstatic that she wouldn't have to be without her for months.

When the two finally arrived, they pranced along the military camp, it was up in a coud district, far above the canterlot palace, fillied with tracks for sprinting and flying, their were entire blocks of pegasi training, everywhere the two looked they saw something interesting.

To one side they saw hoof to hoof combat training, to another they saw sword combat, to another they saw pegasi training to use balista and catapults, and still to another they saw a basic exercise ground, there were also a baracks for the soldiers in training to sleep, and ofcourse the kitchens.

The pegasi headed towards the main desk to report in.

"hm?" a pegasus looked up to see a blue and yellow mare "soldiers sign here, staff support sign here." the lazy red pegasus indicated towards the two sheets in the window.

Rainbow signed up under soldier, and Fluttershy signed up under staff suport in both, cook, and medic.

soon Fluttershy was whisked away to the staff area and got briefed on her duties, three days out of the week she'd be cooking for the soldiers, while the other four she'd be recieving medical training.

Rainbow Dash was inside of the line up of new soldiers, they stood in a line out in an open area of the cloud military camp next to the edge.

"SO! YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE SUN GUARDIANS?" a tall strong pegasus mare walked in, she had black skin with a silverish mane and tail and powerful orange eyes with dozens of scars covering her face, and a sword impailing a pegasus as her cutie mark.

Her mane was cut short and scruffy, her body rippling with muscles

"HERE YOU SNIVLING LITTLE FILYS WILL BE TURNED INTO SOLDIERS! HERE WILL WILL DROWN IN SWEAT AND PUKE OUT YOUR GUTS! AND YOU'LL BUCKING LOVE IT! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

she shouted out in a drill sergant's voice.

"SIR YES SIR!" the pegasi all replied.

Soon the pegasi were instructed to pair up with someone and begin some basic warm up excercises such as sit ups, or spotting eachother at the bench wing press.

Rainbow Dash looked around for somepony who wasn't already paired up when she turned and bumped into something hard, when she backed up and looked at who she'd ran into so she could degrate them with 'watch where you're going!' she froze...

"S-S-SP-SPA-SP-SPIT FIRE!" Rainbow practically screeched while she felt her legs ready to buckle beneath her.

"oh hey Rainbow." the Wonderbolt replied with a nonchalaunt expression.

Rainbow felt like she was going to wet herself, the wonderbolt leader stood thier out of uniform, her flaming red hair lying relaxedly on the side of her creamy light yellow skin.

Rainbow squeeled like a school Filly "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" she spasmed with her forehooves against her face as her voice cracked.

"uh... you ok Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked a bit worriedly.

"ok? OK?! I'M BETTER THAN OK!" Rainbow exclaimed with her eyes widening.

"uh heh.. ok.." Spitfire replied with a chuckle, "so uh... you have anypony partnered with yet?" she asked.

Rainbow felt her heart stop 'this... is this really happening? it is! if this is a dream I'll kill whoever wakes me up'

"NO I DON'!" she exclaimed hopping up and down.

Spitfire chuckled again "ok well you wanna train toge-" she was cut off as Rainbow rushed right up to her face "YEEEESSS!" she screeemed right into Spitfire's face.

"yikes! um.. ok.. cool..." Spitfire replied taking a step back.

Rainbow Dash felt like her world was spinning around, she was going to train with Spitfire, SPITFIRE! *can officially die happy* Rainbow bounced happilly like Pinkie over to the training grounds attracting strange stares from the other pegasi.

XXXXX

Sky haven and Juniper trotted into the war magi training room inside the canterlot palace to find Twilight standing on the teaching stage banging her head repeatedly into the stand.

"uh... Twi?" Skyhaven asked before turning ot see all the unicorns in comple chaos, shooting random spells throughout the room, and somepony summoned a demon which was swiping at the unicorns sending them flying throughout the room

"don't worry I got it!" one of the mages said before launching a fireball at the demon which then exploded and thought it destroyed the conduit for the demon, the 60 foot radius of the firey explosion sent everypony flying into the surrounding walls with burn marks all over their bodies.

"IDIOT!" one of other magi shouted before clobering the fireball caster on the head.

"UGGGHHH!" Twilight shouted before charging out of the room "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" the purple mare galloped down the hallways.

"HEY TWILIGHT WAIT!" Skyhaven shouted after her, but her words fell on deaf ears "aw appleseeds..." the mare turned to the class room and sighed as she headed in with Juniper to try and attempt to organize the chaos.

Twilight Sparkle sprinted into the magical archives with tears streaming down her face, she felt like a complete failure to her own teacher Celstia. "what kind of a mage am I?" she chastised herself as she bonked her forehoof into her head.

"ugh!... huh?" as she leaned into one of the bookshelves, the case pushed into the wall a bit as the center statue moved to the side revealing a stair case.

"huh? I didn't know there was another room in here..." the curious unicorn stepped down the stairs to find a door; as soon as she touched it, a magical barrier repelled her "ouch!" she fanned ehr forehoof in the air to relieve the pain.

Twilight stared curiously at the door "well..." barriers were a speciality of hers so she concentrated on inscribing the rune on her inner psyche, transfered the arcane energies, then unleashed them out to the door in a dispelling blast, at first it didn't work, so Twilight upped the power level and tried again... another fail.

Twilight's eyes widened in shock, who could raise such a strong barrier, "ok.. you asked for it" she focussed all her power into her horn and unleased the strongest dispell she could muster, the barrier exploded sending the purple back into the staircase "AAAAAGH!" she shouted as she landed upside down on the back of her neck.

Twilight rolled forward onto her rump and shook her dizzy head "ow... who the hay made such a.." she fell silent and her eyes widened in realization... Celestia... she was the only pony other than herself who could raise such an immensly strong barrier.

Now Twilight felt like she was in trouble, if Celesita herself didn't want anypony getting in here...

But Twilight's curiosity won, there might be powerful magicks inside...

Twilight headed towards the door and opened it, as soon as she did, her eyes met with pitch blackness, so she let out a constant illumination spell and cast it on her horn, she looked around the room and saw a few dozen book and scrolls.

"this is it?" Twilight asked to the empty room, it was pretty small, she was expecting some chained up arch lich or something...

Twilight stepped through until she picked out one of the books, it was a spell tome, Twilight's body filled with excitement "ooooh! forbidden magick!"

she knew it was bad but... just think of the knowledge! she opened up the first page of the tome to see the author... Rastlin the Red...

Twilight's jaw dropped. "R-R-RASTLIN THE RED! AS IN STAR SWIRL THE BEARDED'S APPRENTICE!"

Twilight's body shook, she thought Rastlin was just a myth, a character invented by bards for stories... Rastlin the Red... a unicorn so powerful, his magic even surpassed starswirls...

the legends told of him inventing unrealistically over powered spells that sounded like they would be used by gods.

As the legend went, Rastlin was born with an unnaturally large affliction towards magic... just like Twilight... and soon took the interest of a powerful mage Star Swirl the Bearded... just like Celestia took an interest in Twilight...

Rastlin had spent many years burried in books, gainind aeons of knowledge and magical power within just a few decades, until soon his power surpased his teachers, and eventually, his power grew so large... that it went straight to his head,

according to the stories, Rastlin eventually founded spells that could wipe out entire cities in mere seconds, even found spells for ressurection and immortality, then one day, Rastlin challenged Celestia to a duel to the death,

apparently he had found a special ritual that could transcend himself into a god, but in order to finish it, he needed the power of an immortal divine, he needed to kill the sun goddess.

The battl raged on for days, laying waste to hundreds of miles of land, making them completely uninhabitable, but in the end, Rastlin fell to Celestia's might, and so the legend ends.

Twilight swallowed hard, not believing that Rastlin the Red was actually a real pony!

"oh my gosh!" she continued reading through the spell tomes, each time her jaw dropping further at each immensely powerful spell, through the scrolls she saw a picture of Rastlin,

red skined with a flowling brown mane and golden eyes glaring at nothing in particular, he also had the stranest cutie mark she'd ever seen, it was... a yellowish mushroom cloud with a ploom of smoke expanding form the bottom.

the scrolls contained ancient rituals as well as new ones that Rastlin had invented, she found tomes on war magic, chaos magick, blood magick, healing magick, even necromancy...

Rastlin branched out into every school of magic there was, not fearing the inate evil or good of a prticular spell, Twlight had to admit, it was a bit admirable, opening one's mind to so many didfferent types of magic and taming them all.

Twlight began to smile as she headed back out of the room and grabbed one of the many saddle sacks in the arcane library before heading back down to levitate multiple books and scrolls into them.

Twilight returned to the class room after closing the secret library entrance, relieved beyond explanation that Skyhaven and Juniper had managed to organize the magi "oh thank the stars..." Twilight groaned before joining the teaching of the class, now maybe she could actually get some knowledge accross.

Finally the class finished up and the three teachers all said toodles to eachother before heading to thier respective homes.

Twilight had reached her library tree house in Ponyville sometime at night, when she finally entered the room, she could hear Spike snoring away upstairs, but she completely disregarded it as she excitedly pulled out the various spell tomes.

"oooooh I can't wait!" she squeeled as she eagerly read through the tomes and scrolls, her eyes sifting through the forbidden magicks.

XXXXX

Flutterhsy was cooking a meal in the kitcchen as she though happilly of her marefriend, unfortunately she didn't get to spend that much time with her, and infact was only able to see her on the cooking days infront of the kitchen window, but just knowing that she was in the same vacinity as her Dashie put her mind at ease, and it's not like she wasn't enjoying the medical knowledge she was gaining from her medic training.

Infact she was quite thankful, there were still many things she hadn't known about pony anatomy, but she was learning them quickly, on the first day she heavilly impressed the medic trainers with how quickly she could stitch trhough an open wound, although having the rubber masks on her upper and lower jaw for sanitary sake had slowed her down a bit form her usual speed,

she was still very very fast; and her chyropracty skills were extremely useful for snapping bones back into place, and her surgical percision in slicing with a scalple was admirable.

Fluttershy wasn't the only one impressing, Rainbow Dash was becoming an extremely talented warrior, the twin blade sword with its middle handle in her mouth was like an extention of her own body, she had suprising grace with it as well as brute force, and the flying tactics of the pegasi seemed to come naturally to her,

some days she would just train for strength, dexterity, and endurance, others she would get lessons on dive bombing techniques, to soar in down on an opponant and take off a head as she zipped by with the cleaving blades sticking outside of either end of her mouth, and ofcourse there were the days she learnt fencing.

The days seemed to blend together as she meshed into the training routines, going from flight training, whizing by everypony else,

to sword training, wielding the dual claymore, disarming and knocking down any who dared challenge her,

to wieght lifting, pushing her body to its absolout limit, only burst on forward as she found new reserves,

she was like an unstoppable machine, everything about warefare seemed to come naturally to her as she charged her way through training ahead of everypony else, the Sergent smiled, if only she had a dozen more pegasi like Rainbow Dash, thier air force would be unstoppable.

On the days were Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had some time off, they were practically attatched to one another, in an adorable fashion, smooching and cuddling in a lone room somewhere out of the way, however they didn't really ever have enough time for 'fun' but occasionally they would still touch eachother.

One day Rainbow was walking through the cloud military camp as Spitfire bumped into her "oh hey Dash!" she said hapilly, having found the pony she was looking for "so Dash... can we talk?"

Rainbow nodded giddly, the two had become close friends through out thier first week, talking about flying, adventures with thier friends, and simple things such as thier likes and dislikes.

"so uh... you..." Spitfire bit her lip feeling extremely akward at asking this, she'd felt this way for quite some time, especially after the young fliers competition, and at the galla she had been to nervous to say anything, even when she saw Rainbow here, in the military camp, it wasn't until now that she finally built up the courage.

"umm... Rainbow" she turned to face the blue pegasus who looked back at her with adoring eyes.

"yea?" she asked excitedly looking at her idol.

Spitfire took a big deep breath before taking a step closer to the blue mare, Rainbow didn't flinch at the closeness, so she guessed that was a good sign; "um.. I've.. sort of... wanted to tell you somehting for a while now... and... bu-I-well..." she stumbled all over her words, but Rainbow just stood thier patiently with that big stupid grin she always got in th Wonderbolt's resense.

"I uh..." Spitfire groaned to herself, deciding that actions spoke louder then words, she closed the gap between them and planted her lips on Rainbows.

If Fluttershy had been holding something, it would have dropped, she stood several hooves away with her mouth hanging open in horror as her eyes began to watter, her legs shaking beneath her, alls she could to was stand there... just watching... Finally she gained control of herself and bolted.

Rainbow's entire world paused 'w...wh..what's happening?' she thought to herself, Spitfire's lips were still locked with hers, it was a long kiss but an innocent one.

Finally Spitfire pulled away to see Rainbow's mouth hanging open, shaking while one of her eyes twitched repeatedly "I..uh...I.-uh-uh-ah-I-uh" *BRAIN MALFUNCTION!* Rainbow fell to her side like a statue being tipped over, slamming painfully into the ground as she blacked out.

"RAINBOW!" Spitfire shouted as she quickly sifted her sight left and right before picking Dash up and rushing her to the infirmery.

XXXXX

Flutterdash sat in a lone corner in a sotrage closet, tears streaming freely down her face "h-h-how c-could -s-she?" the yellow mare stuttered out to herself.

Why would Rainbow do that? betray her?! no... no... it can't be... "this... this is all HER fault!" Fluttershy growled out angrily "SSSPITFIRE!" she spat out, her body shaking with fury

"NO. PONY... NO PONY TAKES MY DASHIE!" somepony opened the closet after hearing all the ruckus only to have Flutterdash turn to them screeming for them to get out, the pony yelped as they slammed the door shut and gallopped off.

Fluttershy panted, her mind forming ideas... dark ideas... but she'd need to wait for just the right time...

XXXXX

Applebloom was heading through the Everfree forest, it was very early in the morning, she still was curious as to why Hilda wanted her here so early.

"heya Hilda!" the filly exclaimed as she trotted over to her friend.

"oh... um... hi... heh.." Hilda looked down at the ground and used her hoof to play with the dirt nervously as if she had broken some rule.

"HIlda... what's going on?" Applebloom asked with concern in her voice.

Hilda cringed as if in pain, she turned away not able to face ehr friend; "i-.." she trailed off, turning to look at applebloom with tears in her eyes.

"A-apple... I.." she trailed off yet again, and now Applebloom was beginning to seriously worry

"um... you ok Hilda?" she asked gently.

Hilda shook her head miserably. "then why don' ya tell meh what's wrong?" tears formed yet again "j.. I... I have to tell you something... about... our villages..."

XXXXX

Cheerilie was trotting along, she was used to getting up so early in the morning, a habbit she had formed for school life, it was ironic though because a few holidays she'd woken up at 5 in the morning and began preparing for the school day until she realised she could have slept in.

like today for instance... "*sigh* oh well... maybe I should get a book from Twilight?" she pranced towards the library, passing the mildew filled grass, and then she saw past the cobblestone road, the large tree house where the magius lived.

The teacher knocked a few times... no answer, although she wasn't too suprised, not many ponies were up at this hour, but she tried again regardless, this time she got an answer, Twilight sleepily "oh hi Cheriliee...*yawn* what's up?" she drowzily let out.

"oh! well I was wondering if you-" she was cut of by a blood curtling screem, both ponies popped their heads out to the street to see somepony running for thier life, shey also saw... Twilight's eyes widened "NIGHTMARES!" she shouted, immediately she teleported to the town bell and bucked it repeatedly as hard as she could.

Ponies throughout the town began to awake from thier slumber as they noticed the deafening pang in the air, "ugh..." Applejack mumbled as she awoke, cuddled in her hooves was Rarity, the two were lying in Rarity's bed as the town bell sung out again and again.

the orange pony groaned as she sleepily got out of bed and trotted to the window, however, when she looked out she immediately was set to full alert, more of those... things! and different kinds too! they... they were raiding the village!

she looked on with horror as psions set fire to houses and the fighters.. they were KILLING PONIES! she covered her mouth as she saw somepony sprinting for their life when suddenly a thrown hand axe plunged into the back of thier skull.

"OH CELESTIA!" Applejack turned and violently shook Rarity to life. "RARITY WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

a million worrie filled Applejack's mind, what about her friends? what about her family? APPLEBLOOM! she had no idea where the filly was, supposedly she was staying at Scootaloo's

"mmm... what is it dearie WAH!" Rarity was cut off as her marefriend dragged her out of the room "WERE BEING RAIDED!" the cowpony shouted.

"WHAT?" Rairty screemed in disbelief.

Sweetiebell came trotting out rubbing her eyes and yawning "what's all the fuss about? WAH!" Applejack snatched the filly up and threw her onto Rarity's back

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" the two adults ran out, and it was then that the whole realization of the situation hit her, she saw ponies running around, and bipedal nightmares cutting them down, hacking axes into them, shoving swords into their chests, and the four legged psions using pyrokinesis to sift the fire throughout the buildings turning ponyvile into an inferno.

"a-applebloom! we have to find Applebloom!" the orange pony screemed as she charged towards where Scootaloo lived "SCOOTALLOO!" she shouted as she arrived, the house thankfully hadn't been raized yet, and she soon saw Scootaloo on her parent's back

"Scootaloo! where's Applebloom?!" Applejack screemed.

"s-she's not with you?!" Scootaloo replied as she felt a horrible knot form in her stomach.

Applejack's face went pale, then Sweetiebell peeped up "um! I think she said she was going to see Hilda today!"

Applejack turned to her "who the hay is that?"

"she lives in the Everfree Forest like Zecora!" Sweetiebell replied.

Applejack nearly deflated with relief, at least her little sister was away from the danger, but this news only made Scootaloo's eyes widen, she looked at all the nighmares running through Ponyville, sacking, stealing, burning, klling, and... and Applebloom was with one of them!

the filly hopped off her parent's back on charged onto her scooter before zooming off towards the forest.

"SCOOTALOO!" her mother shouted as she and her husband sprinted off after her.

Applebloom was about to yell at them all to wait but she had her own familly to worry about, BIG MAC! GRANNY!

Applebloom turned to see Twilight and Cheerilie runing towards them "oh thank Celestia you guys are ok!" the mage let out with relief "but where's Pinkie Pie?!"

everypony looked around until the pony popped out of a barrel "HERE I AM! woah, what's going on?"

she looked at all the chaos and pandamonium. "HOLY HAY!" she exclaimed before hopping out of the barrel.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE FARM!" applejack screemed.

the others nodded and the group sprinted out of the streed into the surrounding grassland to avoid the destruction as they charged towards the orchard, however, they stopped when a blood churtling screem sounded from Cheeriliee.

All eyes turned to see the teacher on the ground screeming in pain with an arrow sticking through her hind leg, Twilight cringed at the injury, but quickly levitated the mare onto Applejack's back.

"we have to keep moving!" the mage shouted as the party continued sprinting towards the orchard, they could all hear the horrible screems from the inner town area, soon blood littered the streets, as the ponies rushed by the houses on the edge of town, Twilight caught faint glimpses of ponies being slaughtered.

and soon a few nightmares stopped their path, Twilight swallowed and unleashed one of the new spells she had learned from Rastlin's books, a flash of light blinded the nightmares and suddenly they turned towards eacch other and each slit the other's throat. Twilight was too filled with adrenalin to properly be shockked and galopped over thier corpses leading her party to safety, her head turned back to the chaos of the town,

swords and axes ripping bodies apart, houses lighting up in a blaze, and soon she saw the remaining survivors all headed for apple achres, the only place not lit up in flames, Twilight's party merged with the rest of the townsfolk as they all headed up to the farm, and soon barricated themselves within the gates, Applejack rushed to her familly with tears in her eyes. So happy that they were unharmed.

Twilight finally let Spike off her back and commanded him to grab a letter "tell the princess we're under attack and need troops immediately!"

XXXXX

Applebloom was staring at the ground, trying to process all the information she just gathered. "so... our uh, vilages... don't like eachother? so... they... wanna fight?"

Hilda face palmed herself "no... it's... my village... we've always had to take stuff we don't have so we coul survie and... now we want to take what your village has..."

Applebloom shook her head "that's silly" she said simply, not fully understanding the scenario, but Hilda did... she'd seen the horrible chaos that her barbarian culture insued..

"WELL! lookie here" a voice sounded casuing both fillies to turn thier heads to see three other fighter nightmares walking up.

"I was wondering where you went every day, out practicing shooting? you know you'll never get good, you're too much of a milk drinker to be a real fighter" the middle one who seemed to be the leader of the gang stated.

Hilda's face contorted with anger "what are you doing here?" she asked blatently ignoring the insult.

"oh just getting some fresh air, thought maybe it'd pass the time until the raid was over, oh and who's... 'what' is this?" the filly pointed towards Applebloom.

"it's freaky!" one of the other nightmare filly's let out.

"I'm Appleblom and I'm not freaky!" the tough crusader stated with a stomp of her hoof.

the leaderof the gang contorted her face into confusion until realization dawned on her "y-your from the other village!" she immediately looked toward Hilda "huh! I thought you were to cowardice to ever fight anymare, maybe you are finally growing up" she stated with a scoff.

Hilda and Applebloom both looked at eachother with a 'huh' expression, then Hilda processed what she'd said, "I'm not fighting her! she's my friend!" she shouted proudly.

"oh,... this is... perfect heh heh... hahahah!" the leader of the gang burst out laughing "'friends'? ahahaha! oh you crack me up." she pointed at Applebloom "that 'thing' is our enemy!"

Hilda quickly jumped infront of her friend "NO. SHE. ISN'T!" she emphasized each word and glared the bully down.

"y-your DEFENDING it? you're even stupider then I thought!" the ringleader shouted as she stepped towards the archer.

Applebloom was getting a little scared, all of the other bipedal fillies were a lot bigger then her, and they outnumbered her and Hilda...

"she's not an it! and you stay away from her!" Hilda demanded as she rose her fists with one hand open.

the gangleader burst out laughing as she cracked her neck "oh I've been wanting to do this for a long t-" BAM BAM! a lightning quick jab to her face followed by a powerful right hook sent the gang leader to the ground,

Hilda may not have been the best archer, but she sure as hay was a good martial artist.

the gang lead pushed herself up and shook her head with a 'what the buck?' look on her face, then she turned to her companions "WELL? WHAT'R YOU WAITING FOR!"

the two nightmares dashed for Hilda who was more than ready for them, she hopped up and jutted both legs out, kicking each fighter in the chest and sending them to the ground.

Once one of them got up, Hilda grabbed thier arm and threw her over her shoulder with a jujitsu shoulder flip, the nightmare slammed into the ground with a painful thud feeling something in her rear torso crack, then Hilda looked to the other fighter who charged her, Hilda hopped up and back while wraping her arms around the tackling mare,

and bringing them both down to the ground with Hild ontop, she moved forward and slammed her knee into the fighter's skull knocking her out, then she stood up to face the gang leader.

Applebloom's eyes were a mile wide, alls she could think was 'HILDA YOUR AWESOME!'

the gang leader lunged at Hilda with both legs out knocking the other fighter into the tree, then the gang leader crashed her shoulder into Hilda's chest cracking some ribs, before grabbing an arm and a leg, lifting the nightmare on her shoulders in a wrestling technique, then jumped to the left flipping them over as both their body weights slammed ontto Hilda's body, she coughed up blood from the impact.

"HHYYYYA!" Applebloom lunged with her hind leg out and landed it right into the gangleader's skull, the fighter fell onto her back, but then scrunched up her hoof and kicked it out into the earth pony sending her flying into a tree,

Applebloom coughed up blood feeling her body breaking in multiple places, then the gang leader stood up again when sudenly BAM! *scooter to da head!* Scootaloo's scooter smashed into the fighter's skull knocking her to the ground as she zoomed over to Applebloom and picked her up with her maw by the back of the fillie's neck and tossed her into the basket attatched to the fron of the new scooter.

Scootaloo charged off at full speed whizzing past the trees, she turned to see the agressive nightmare charging after her, turning back with a gulp, she beat her wings as fast as she could.

Once the pegasus had broken through the boarder, she headed towards apple achres, but with the nightmare close behind, that is, until Hilda tackled the fighter from behind.

The gang leader kicked her leg out at Hilda knocking her off before standing up and kicking her torso repeatedly, then she tried to stomp on her head but Hilda raised her arms to expertly block it until she reached out and grabbed the nightmare's leg, then swung her own leg up around the gang leader's neck and yanked her down to the ground, then she swung around ontop of her and locked the leg between her own, and used them as a lever while her hands presed the hoof at an odd agnle until, SNAP!

the gang leader screeched in pain, and Hilda rose from her defeated opponant, panting and blood dripping down her lips, she walked over to the screeming nightmare's head, and grabbed her braid before violently ripping it off and tossing it on the ground.

Hilda felt... good... she'd just won victory over three fighters, and with no weapons!

She would have giggled if it weren't for the burning ponyville in the distance, she grimmaced and turned towards where that other pony had carried Applebloom off to, and knowing that the pony was safe, Hilda smiled before turning and dashing back into the woods.

XXXXX

all of the ponies were behind several barricades, preparing for the worst as the nightmares drew near, but then! they heard a glorious sound as a battle horn from the sky sounded off like a beacon of hope, the ponies of ponyville looked to see Celestia herself with a squad of eliet sun guardians charging down at the nightmares.

Warriors clashed, the guardians swinging thier twin claymores, impailing and slicing through the nightmares while Celestia shot out burst of light sending dozens of nightmares flying though the air at once.

Being hugely out numbered, the small raiding soak retrieted as Celestia's war band pushed them to the edge of the Forest, but their they stopped as arrows rained down just infront of the pegasi, there was no way they'd be able to get throguh the trees without loosing substantial numbers, the forest was the barbarian's home terrain, this battle was over... for now...

the pegasi landed along side a seething Celestia, she was heaving in sporatic breaths of pure rage, how DARE they attack her ponies!? and an innocent village of agriculture at that!

Celestia looked down to see a sniveling nightmare filly with a broken leg and extremely short mane, the alicorn reached over and took on eo fhte pegasi' swords and drove the blade into the creature's heart, she spasmed a bit, choking up blood in eerie gurgles, arms twittching before her entire body went limp.

Celestia spat out the blade and glared at the forest, the very teritory she'd given the nightmares as a show of good faith and now!

she looked back at the burning Ponyville, several pegasi were bringing rain clouds over the town to put out the flames.

The amount of dead corpses she'd seen through the streets running red with blood as she'd flown over... stalions, mares, even foals... Celestia's eyes filled with tears as her body shook with anger, never in her thousands of years of life had she been this outraged!

she looked to the forest again and shouted with all her anger, summoning up the old canterlot voice, the sheer power knocking over trees and tearing up the ground "**THIIIISS MEEEANNNSSSS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR RRRR!**"

END OF CHAPTER 7

AN: was anyone expecting this? is everything that was confusing before now making sense? what will happen!? why am I asking so many questions!? in case none of you knew, I'm pretty infamous for writing very bloody fight scenes, and this was MILD compared to what I normally write, but uh... it's gonna get more intense... heh heh...

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED!

ps. does anyone think Hilda is a cool OC? I kinda like her...

anywho random quize question numbah 2. who is Rastlin, and what story is he from? answer comes with the next chapter.

peace out bronies and pegasisters!


	8. a bloody autum

CHAPTER 8

a bloody autum

AN: yo! first off, hey all! second, I just want to point out a warning here, from this point forward the story gets very dark, both in sense of combat and um... other things...

also I regret to inform you all that this shall be the finall chapter, well sort of, there's another mini chapter written into this one labled (EPILOUG) but ya, this is the last content that I shall upload for this chapter, it's been really fun writing this but I can sense my steam running out for it, so I'ma quit while I'm ahead and let the story end while it's good rather then push my luck, lol, anywho, shoutout to flutterdash7 for keeping me enthused about writing this with her wonderful reviews, and thanks to ya'l who commented on this, it's really the readers who are the lifesblood of any givin story, and you all have kept this story alive and pushed me to keep writing it,

so congrats to you all, and enjoy the bloody carnage of the pony war!

answer to random quize question numah 2. Rastlin is a red robed mage from the dragon lance series, he's ungodly powerful and is an undisputed master of magic, there was even a book specifically dedicated to him and included his quest for godhood.

*disclaimer* I realised that I forgot to put this in, I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, nor do I have any association with it or it's producers, same goes for any songs used or mentioned throught this story.

anywho here we go!

"WE SHOULD PUT THEM IN THIER PLACE!" Applejack screemed in the meeting.

"we're not soldiers, and the Princess has set up boarder patrols along the Everfree Forest!" the mayor replied.

All of the ponies in ponyville were at a meeting in what remained of town hall, several of the ponies needed to have living arangedments set up until the destroyed houses were rebuilt,

well that's what the meeting was SUPPOSED to be about, but the ponies took it as an opportunity to vent their anger and frustrations towards the nightmares.

a senseless babble filled the room as the ponies argued on, screeming for justice, others demanding that they take ther wounded and leave.

all of the fillies and colts however were over in a nother section of the main hall, secluded from the screeming and swearing, Cheerilie did her best to keep the foals entertained, she was sitting in a wheel chair with her hind leg bandaged, but many other ponies were also swaddled up in bandages, some in what was left of the hospital.

Scootaloo was arguing with Applebloom over in the corner, "she was protecting me!" the yellow fillie shouted at her friend.

"oh sure, that's why you were bleeding on the ground! 'I' saved you! would it kill ya to show a little appreciation?" Scootaloo retorted.

Applebloom leered at the pegasus "UGH! FORGET IT!" the earth pony stomped off leaving a seething Scootaloo behind; what was wrong with that stupid farm fillie? Hilda's the bad guy here! her and all those ugly green things!

Scootaloo grumbled to herself while Sweetiebell shifted her eye sight between her two friends, wondering how long it would be until the CMC fell apart.

XXXXX

Fluttershy had just finished setting up a little 'supprise' for Spitfire, now she just needed to lie in wait...

Spitfire was trotting along as she drew closer and closer to the trap, but then she heard a voice calling from behind, "oh hey Derpy! how are you?" she asked as the grey pegasus caught up to her.

"i'm great! so what'cha doin'?" the ditzy mare asked.

"oh nothing much, well, I'm looking for Rainobw Dash..." she trailed off. Spitfire hadn't seen the blue pegasus since she awoke from the infirmery, it was almost as if the cyan mare was avoiding her... which put Spitfire in a state of distress, she needed to know how Rainobw felt about the kiss they shared.

Derpy responded with a 'huh' as the two pegasi continued on along a stretch of cloud which sported some construction going on, suddenly one of the beams slipped and a cinder block came raining down.

"OH! I almost forgot something" Spitfire exclaimed before turning to head back, this caused her companion to turn her head back in curiosity when BAM! the block crashed and cracked over Derpy's head causing her eyes to spiral around as little birdies flew around her head before she passed out.

Fluttershy hoof faced herself, so much for fool proof...

later in the day, Fluttershy was in the kitchen whipping up a meal for the soldiers, she new this one had to work, a simple poisoning of food, she looked out into the cafeteria to see her Dashie slurping up her meal until Spitfire walked over.

Fluttershy crushed her teeth on the ladle in her mouth until the wood snaped, a snarl escaped her lips as she glared at the evil pony, one of the other cooks tapped her shoulder.

"um.. you ok?" Fluttershy whipped her head around at them with 'the stare' and they high tailed it out of the kitchen.

Rainbow was eating peacefully when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked to see Spitfire, making her eyes widen as she quickly turned back to her food and practically inhaled it.

"I'M DONE!" and zoom! off she went to the training grounds, not even giving Spitfire a chance to speak.

"uh..." the Wonderbolt sighed before drepressedly drudging herself over to the kitchen stand.

Fluttershy met her with a fake smile and pulled out a pull, pouring a mixtrure into it, "here you go!~" she sang out cheerfully, handing her mortal enemy a bolw of soup.

Spitfire mumbled out a thanks and sat back down at one of the tables as Derpy landed next to her with her own bowl.

"*sigh*..." Spitfire drowned out as she used a spoon to play with the soup, meanwhile, Derpy devoured her own.

"you gonna eat that?" the grey mare asked pointing to Spitfire's soup.

"go ahead" Spitfire replied as she nudged the bowl over to Derpy, she didn't really feel like eating fright now.

"do ya think... maybe I should just let her come to me when she's ready?" Spitfire asked to no one in particular as she stared at the ceiling, not noticing when Derpy clutched her own throat in panic and began spasming.

"hmm... I just don't know... aw, I can't think like this" Spitfire got up and headed out towards the training area as Derpy fell off the bench onto the ground seizuring.

Fluttershy looked out the kitchen window to see Derpy having a heart attack "OH NO!" she flew through the window and picked up Derpy's head in panic before quickly slipping an herbal mixture down her throat which caused the grey mare to puke out the poison.

"BREATH!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she began smacking the ditzy pegasus left and right until Derpy gasped for sweet air.

"oh thank Celestia..." Fluttershy fell on her rump while rubbing some sweat off her brow with a 'phew!' it was then that she noticed all the eyes on her and the recently returned to the living pegasus.

"um... alergic reaction?" she said with a sheepish smile before quickly zipping out of the cafeteria into the cloud yard leaving a half dead Derpy behind.

Rainbow was staring over the edge of the military could camp, looking down at Canterlot with empty eyes. How was she going to explain this to Fluttershy? and how... what was she supposed to say to Spitfire? her idol! the leader of the Wonderbolts! but...

"ARRRGGH!" she ruffled her forehooves through her mane in frustration, this was all just too much...

"well!" the cyan pegasus heard from behind her to see one of the bullies from her child hood land a few feet from where she was resting.

"if it aint Rainbow CRASH!" PLOMP! the pegasus soon found his head in the clouds... literaly, Fluttershy was standing ontop of his head which was burried in the cloud floor of the camp.

'NOPONY INSULTS MY DASHIE!' Fluttershy thought angrily as she stared down at the suffocating pegasus.

"hey Dashie!~" the yellow mare sang out pleasantly to a concerned Rainbow.

"uh... I think your killing h-" Dash was cut off as a loud commanding shout sonded throughout the camp, grabbing the attention of all the pegasi.

"ATTTEEEEEEENHAUT! FORM RANKS!" the sergent yelled out as all the pegasi rushed to file up infront of her.

"RIGHT! CELESTIA HAS ORDERED THE DEBRIEVING OF A WARBAND AMONG THE THREE ARMIES! WE'RE GOING TO WAR!"

several of the pegasi mumbled amongst themselves with concerned and confused looks

"SILENCE!" all of the ponies did so.

"MANY OF YOU AREN'T EVEN HALF WAY THROUGH YOUR TRAINING, BUT THAT DON'T MEAN APPLESEEDS NOW! THE ENEMY IS LARGE IN NUMBER AND WE NEED EVERY SOLDIER WE GOT, SO CONGRADULATIONS, YOU'RE NOW SUN GUARDIANS, AND MEDICS!"

some ponies began bouncing with joy, others were extremely upset, not ready for a true battle, and others were still trying to get over the 'going to war' part.

"AN ENEMY KINGDOME HAS MADE AN ATTACK ON EQUESTRIAN SOIL! A BAND OF BARBARIAN RAIDERS RANSACKED PONYVILLE, KILLING CIVILIANS AND RAIZING HALF THE TOWN TO ASHES!"

almost everypony gasped, and Fluttershy and Rainbow in particular felt their hearts stop, what about thier friends? were they ok? were they even alive?

"ARE WE JUST GONNA LET THAT GO?"

everypony screemed at the top of thier lungs "BUCK NO!"

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! HEAD TO ARMORY AND SUIT UP! MEDICS GRAB SURGICAL AND FIRST AID EQUIPMENT AND STAFF MEMBERS GATHER CAMP EQUIPMENT, GO GO GO!"

all of hte pegasi rushed in a frantic frenzy to gather everything they needed.

XXXXX

Twilight burst into the magic training room with bits of lightning surging randomly out from her body, she was enraged beyond belief, all of the unicorns satred at her in fear.

"EVERYPONY GET YOUR SPELL BOOKS, RUNES, AND SCROLLS, WE'RE GOING TO WAR!" she shouted with a stomp on the ground that summond a burst of fire making all the war magi jump.

Twilight had never been to filled with malice and blood lust, those demons had burned her home, killed her firends! she could feel negative energy flowling throughout her mind, mingling wth her horn as she sifted trhough all the war magic in her mind,

particualarly Rastlin's spells, it was time to see just how true the legends of his choatic and destructive magic really were.

XXXXX

Rainbow kept tripping over herself as she struggled to get her platemail on, but in the end, she needed to ask somepony to help her, first was the padded cloth vest, followed by a thick layer of leather armor, followed by a suit of chain mail, and finally, golden plates of steel specially fitted to her body.

Once she was suited up, she rushed to the weapons rack and pulled out a twin claymore, holding the middle handle in her maw with a blade sticking out of either end, she looked at herself in the mirror as she finishe the suit with her helmet, the golded steel wrapping snugly around her skull with the false mane jutting along the back of the head.

"... epic..." she wished she had a camera to capture this moment for further admiration, but right now she needed to head off with the other pegasi, their armor shining in the sky, the lighter shade of yellow symols of the sun on the breastplate, labled proudly as the sun guardians flew through the air following the sergents and the head general.

Fluttershy was struggling to fly carrying all of her medical supplies, she wondered idly how much blood she was going to see, it's not that it bothered her at all, in fact she was very used to seeing severely injured animals all the time, and the few cases when she mended ponies.

Rainbow looked around at the formation of pegasi soaring through the air and searched hard for Fluttershy amongst the medics, but after giving up from all the ponies in her way, she looked back ahead of her to see at the very front of the sun guardians... Celestia? no way... it was!

Celestia herself was leading the sun guardian army! Rainobw's eyes widened in shock, who exactly were they fighting? who had attacked her home? once again the dread filled her stomach at wondering if her friends were ok...

When Rainbow looked down, she noticed a herd of unicorns sprinting underneath the pegasi, many of them swaddled up in mage robes.

XXXXX

at sun down, all three armies had begun setting up camp on the edge of the giant meadow between Ponyville and the Everfree Forest.

Tents began pitching, lugage unloading, and Earth Warriors, Sun Guardians, and War Magi all scurried around chaotically setting up the battle camp.

Rainbow Dashe pranced through the camp searching for Fluttershy, but instead she found Twilight.

"TWILIGHT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she tackled the mage to the ground hugging her tightly.

"what about everyone else!? are they ok?" she finished.

"don't worry, everypony's fine... well... in our circle of friends... but... there were a lot of ponies that didn't make it..." Twilight looked down in meloncholy.

Rainbow bit her lip, not knowing how to respond to this. "oh don't listen to me, we've got enough to worry about right now" Twilight said finally.

Rainbow nodded with a smile "right." before looking off to the Everfree Forest "let's make them pay... all of them..." she finished with a grim face of hatred.

XXXXX

Fluttershy walked into the general's tent, and jumped at his outburst of "YES?!"

"eep! um.. I uh... ahem... I know of a certain herbal mixture that could boost everypony's strength and speed while lowering thier ability to feel pain, it could really help us tomorrow..." she squeeked out.

the General quirked an eye brow "interesting... what kind of side affects?"

Fluttershy looked thoughtful for a moment "well for just one dose, not many... but... well there is the probem with not feeling pain..."

the General looked confused "how is that a 'problem'?"

Fluttershy blinked "welll um.. cause... they might not realise when they're really hurt and... might end up pushing themselves far beyond thier bodie's limit..."

the General burst out laughing "IS THAT ALL? GATHER THE MEDICS AND WHIP UP AS MANY AS YOU CAN!"

Fluttershy jumped "o-oh right! right away! general sir um sir" she dashed out of the tent.

"right then..." the general turned back to the other warlords "so what will be our best tacticle approch?"

"well, we could bring in a soak from the front of earth warriors, then as they charge toward us, the sun guradians could fly in from the left flank while the war magi bombard them with fire balls from the right."

"hmmm... yes, the magi couldd cloak themselves and the pegasi until just the right moment... but what about the earth warriors? there is still the problem with these 'bows' that the barbarians have."

"what if the earth warriors have the trebuchet with them? and a few balistas too."

"then it would just be a matter of who could fire first, I've seen the design for the 'bow and arrow' it can get off two dozen shots before the balista or the trebuchet relodes."

"so make the first shots count!"

"what about the 'psions'? if they manage to put up barriers on the horde's flanks then the earth ponies will be caught in the fray defenseless"

the debate went on for hours until Twilight and Celestia entered the war tent.

"your highness" the pegasus and earth pony generals gave a bow.

soon the two new war leaders were informed of the situation and it's hopelessness, it seemed that no matter what happened, somepony's army would get completely annihilated in the process.

"not if they're thrown into a chaotic distraction" Twilight put in.

all eyes turned to her "Princess, if you and Luna can use your most powerful destruction spells on the front of the nightmare army, all of the psions will be focused on it, then I'll send in a meteor shower from directly above, destroying thier ranks, then the pegasi and unicorns can charge in from the flanks."

Celestia blinked "when did you learn such a powerful spell? Never mind it's not important right now, this seems to be the best strategy we have so far, set up CATs alongside the earth ponies to protect them from missile fire, then place engineers at the ready next to thier trebuchet and balistas, I'm sure the barbarians will have their own siege weapons..."

the generals nodded, the board set, now alls that needed to happen was for the first piece to move...

Fluttershy was sitting in one of the medical tents by herself, there was a shortage on them so there were more then enough lodgings to go around, her lip quivered as realization of everything slammed into her like a brick, they were going to war... ponies were going to die...

"Flutters?" Rainbow trotted in from the entrance of the tent "DASHIE!" *glomp*

"woah hey there hon... what's wrong?" the cyan pegasus questioned while Fluttershy's warm moist tears fell on her skin

"i-...i-i DON'T WANNA LOSE YOUU AAAHHAAAAAAAAA!" she blabered out in agony.

Rainbow felt a png of guilt, it was her idea to join th esun guardians after all... "oh 'Shy...(there! ya happy? lol)" she tired to sooth the upset mare, but Fluttershy would have none of it,

her body quaked against Dash's "w-what if you die?! what if s-something ha-happens? WAAAAHHH!"

Rainbow rolled them over so that she was lying ontop of her marefriend. "hey hey now... just relax...sshhhhh I'm right here..."

and throughout the entire night, she held her little druid tight, knowing full well that this might be the last time she'd ever do so.

XXXXX

the sun hadn't gone down all night with Celestia at the head of the armies, even though it was early in the morning, it appeared to be mid day, yet still, the late autum air blew a crisp chill through everypony as they suited up for battle, the earth warriors setting on thier bulky platemail and grabbing their axes,

the sun guardians grabbing their gear, the unicorns studdying thier war magic form various tomes.

Twilight cracked ehr neck as she led the war magic to the far right of the battlefield, she and every unicron cast invisibility on themselves as they lay in wait.

Meanwhile, the pegasi and earth ponies all headed up to a stand where Fluttershy was handing out herbal steroids,

each pony came up, grabbed a little phile, then gulped it down, when Rainbow came up, Flutterhsy gave her the dose, then reached over the stand and hugged her tight whispering "come back alive..."

Rainobw smiled and whispered back "I promise"

"pinkie promise?" Flutterhsy asked shakilly.

Rainbow Dash smiled "cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" she plopped a forehoof into her eye socket.

the lovers gave a last kiss, then separated before the line continued to move... then Spitfire walked up to the stand, and Fluttershy let out an evil smile, bending down to grab a special phile just for her.

Spitifre took it and smiled non the wiser, and as she trotted away, Fluttershy stared with all her might until she saw the pegasus gulp the mixture down, causing her chuckle softly with excitement brewing up.

At last everypony was in position, the sun guardians up in the clouds to the left of the field, the war magi to the far right, and Celesita and Luna standing in front of the earth warriors, staring straight ahead at the trees, Celestia covered in enchanted golden platemail wileding a giant twin claymore. with her sister suited up in shadow mithril, carrying a dual scythe

Mist flew from everypony's mouth, the tension in the air building, everypony staring at the Everfree Forest, waiting for the first strike.

...

hours seem to slowly crawl by... suddenly there was a faint singing through the air, the earth ponies looked up in curiosity "hey... what's that?" one of the warriors pointed to the sky.

Celestia and Luna looked closesly before summoning up shields, the unlucky ponies not sitting under the CATs suddenly found arrows skewering thier eyes, a few of the ponie's platemail protected them, while others suffered mortal wounds to the face,

the pony that had spoken, fell to the ground siezuring with an arrow in his neck, the blood pooling up on the mildew of the grassy plain, gurgling up liquid befor going still.

a booming war cry was heard as the nightmares came charging through the meadow, fighters wielding Great axes, others wielding longswords and shields, others wielding Katanas, and a few others wielding spears and shields.

"FIRE MISSILES!" the earth pony general shouted as the trebuchet and balistas launched stones and giant bolts into the air, a few psions raised kinetic barriers around themselves, but many of the fighters were met with crushing stones, rolling through the earth as they squished bodies, crunching through bone, breaking through skin.

Bolts hurled through the air and slammed into a few psions not prepared enough to raise shields as they were impailed.

Arrows sung through the air as the archers held back at the rear of the army, shooting up so many black shafts, that for a moment, the sun was blocked out, only to have hundreds of flying assassins rain down on the earth pony army, the CATs sounded as thunder from all of the thuds they took from invading arrows,

some of them even poking through the other side of the wood making the ponies underneath gulp.

Celestia kept a close eye on the approaching army "just a little more... just a little... more... FIRE ANOTHER ROUND!" the trebutchet and balista launched their own projectiles in return fire, this time aimed at the annoying archers,

some of the nightmares broke formation to avoide the giant stones and soaring bolts, while others were either flatted or ran through like a shishkabob.

"NOW!" Celestia exclaimed and both her and her sister's horns glowed as immensely powerful spells shot out of them, from Celestia, a giant beam shot into the sky, raining down thousands of ehteral needles, wave after wave of projectiles impailed hundreds of nightmares, skewering them, and even causing a few to outright explode!

Luna's dark shroud sifted throughout the dead bodies, reanimating them, soon the nightmares found themselves being attacked by fallen sisters, the zombies grabbing onto the nearest nightmare and snapping at their neck and head whle thier hands or psionics tore away at their entrails.

all of the psions focused their power into generating shields that rejected etheral plasma while the nightmares tried to decapitate all of the undead warriors.

Twilight stepped out of her invisibility "ok... here goes nothing..." she summoned up a chunk of firey energies and unleashed the rune inscribed on her mind, flushing out chaotic energies into the sky.

Nightmares looked up in confusion as the heavens above them went dark, an eery feeling filled them until panic washed over as giant flaming rocks hailed down on them from above, crashing into the earth, setting the meadow ablaze, nightmares lost ranks, psions lost focus, and fighters sporatically sprinted around in pandamonium.

"CHHAAAARRRRRGGGEEEEE!" Celestia roared as all three armies bolted into the chaos with rage in thier hearts and adrenalin filling thier minds, one look towards the tattered remains of Ponyville, and hatred and blood thirst filled every pony's mind.

Twilight and war magi began casting fire balls and lightning bolts in from the side, scorching and shocking several psions, flesh blackened and the stench of burn skin began filling the air, the earth warriors from the front charged in low, swingin axes at the nightmare's legs, cleaving them off as the fighters and psions fell to the ground only to be trampled by the tanks.

Celestia was cutting nightmares in half accross the torso in single powerful strikes, Luna impailed them with one crescent blade of the scythe and launched them off to the side with a twitch of her head.

a powerful nightmare was charging through the frey, slicing down ponies and blasting away unicorns with telekinesis.

Celestia soon ran into the giant nightmare, a battlemind(nightmare equivilent of an alicorn) she stood on two legs twice the size of the other fighers, exploding with muscles, and tendrils hanging down her back, her black hair and an incredibly long braid, she stood thir covered in pony blood,

wielding two Katanas, and stared the princess down.

"Y'svon..." Celestia growled, to which, the barbarian chieften only laughed back in a berserker chortle "OH HOW I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!"

the two immortal leaders charged at one another, clashing thier blades around, Y'svon twirling in a verticle circle while her blades smashed with impossible strength on Celestia's armor, a few strikes denting through the metal plates,

the Alicorn responded with a tackle and rapid slashes with her own weapon, some were quickly dodged while others met the parrying katana blades.

Soon Celestia took to the skys as the battlemind levitated up to meet her, and the two immortals bolted at eachother with impossible speeds, the shockwaves from the clashing of metal blasted over several ponies beneath them.

the pegasi flew in from above, charging downwards, then quickly pulling as they dipped into the chaos, using hier speed to take off a nightmare's head before pulling back up, and though the archers launched several arrows at them, most of the projectiles bounced off the armor.

Spitfire however didn't have such an easy time, as she flew down, she suddenly felt her wings going slack, her body becoming weak as the muscle relaxant that Fluttershy had slipped her began to take effect.

"WOAAHAHAAAAAAA!" Spitfire violently crashed into the ground, getting a good look at the insanity around her, nightmares running around on fire, flailing their arms and screeeming as the searing flesh began to block out their throats, chocking them off.

Spitfire turned her head to see ponies being impailed as longswords ran them through, blood pouring out from thier mouths,

the smell of feces filled the air from all the dying ponies and nightmares, the coperish tang of blood seemed to permeate onto her tongue as she breathed in the cool air, the leaves from the forest flew throughout the battlefield, crisp with light frost and spatters of blood.

Hundereds of beings... so many... just falling like leaves... being cut down mercilessly as both ponies and nightmares alike went berserk, the ponies filled with rage and retribution for the attack on Ponyville, and the nightmares' barbaric nature demanding them to fight with hellish power to thier last breath.

WHAM! Spitfire fell to the ground, a lound pang of ringing sounded in her head as her hearing went out, something had struck her head, the impact going through the helmet discombobulating her.

A fighter stood above ehr with a great axe and lifted it above her head to rain down a strike at Spitfire's torso; Spitifre coughed out blood as her ribs caved in, but her skin remained unbroken, the armor holding up as reapeated merciless smashes to her breast plate sent spasming shockwaves through her body.

Spitfire felt tears stream down her face, was this it? this was how it was all going to end? killed by some nameless barbarian in a war? a blood curtling screem escaped her lips as the blade of the axe finally bit through the caved in platemail, the steel ripping into her flesh,

cleaving through bone and severing muscle as it became trapped in the folded metal, the fighter put her hoof on Spitifire's chest and yanked on her axe back and forth to free it, the motions slicing even further into Spitfire's body,

finally the blade came free with a sickening SHULK and as the blade flew up, a stream of blood went with it.

Suddenly a pegasus crashed into the figher, Derpy's blade sunk into the nightmare's neck, coming out the other side.

Spitfire faintly saw the war raging on, earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns all blasting thier respective war tactics through the battlefield, and though her vision began to blur, her body weakening from blood loss, she clenched her teeth, refusing to give up.

Spitfire unsinched all hte ties on her armor until she could wiggle out of it on the ground, then she weakly draged herself with her fore hooves towards a dead nightmare, her body still lit up in arcane fire,

the Wonderbolt grabbed hold of a longsword with her maw, her vision getting more and more dizzy by the second, she needed to act fast before all her blood ran out.

Spitifre placed the sword's blade on the burning corpse, and after several seconds, it was red hot, Spitfire barely had the strength to continue, but she summoned up what was left of her adrenalin to grasp the sword's handle and whip her head around to press the red hot metal against the giant gash along the left side of her torso.

No words could describe the pain she felt, or the screem that flew from her mouth, eyesight turning pure white, she passed out.

Rainbow Dash felt the steroids form Fluttershy's herbal mixture corse through her body, fueling her berserker fit, she roared in power, her mind going blank of all except her her lust for battle.

*Indestructible by Disturbed*  watch?v=aWxBrI0g1kE

*another mission has called me away! another time to carry the col-ors again!*

Rainbow zipped down towards the nightmares with her golden platemail shining in the sun, she sliced through multiple fighters, cleaving open thier chests before rising back up to the sky.

*my motivation to know that I swore to defend! do me the honor of coming back hooome again!*

Rainbow dodged all the arrows that were fired at her from those pesky archerd in the back of the army, then she charged at them, and if it hadn't been for the sword in her mouth, she would have licked hr lips.

*no way this inofrmation will matter to me after again. another dark destroy that's burried the name!*

Twilight levitated into the air as her eyes glowed white and an aura surrounded her body while hurling botls of lighting down at the psions, striking them down like a god of war.

*my true vocation, and now my unfor-tu-na-te friend! you will discover why you're unable to wiiiiin!*

Rainbow was on the ground, bucking her hind legs with spikes on the horseshoes into nightmares' faces as she slashed through other opponant's necks, a little twitch of the head and she'd dismember a fighter, causing them to fall to the ground in agony, a few them were able to block with their giant shields, but Dash just turned about and bucked them into somepony else's weapon.

*I'll haaave you knooooowwwww, that I've becom INDE-STRU-CTI-BLE!*

Twilight's body lit up in fire as she summoned her chaos form, the only other time she'd used it was when she freaked out on Pinkie during the hydra incidend. The mage's arcane energies sent out a torrent of power ripping apart her enemies piece by piece.

*determination is in-cor-upt-ible! from the epi-center, terror to-be-hold! annihil-ation will be una-voidable!*

Rainbow soared lowly through the army, twitching her head left and right as she slashed through nightmare after night mare

*every brooooken enemy will know! that there unbroken and will be invin-cible!*

Twilight levitated up high with the pegasi and summoned up a large rush of power, building up a large surge of fire

*take a last look arrrround all your liiiife, I'm an inde-structible-*

Twilight sccreeched as a seething firestrom spread unto the archers, lighting them ablaze, roasting them through all the way to the bone.

*MAAASTER OF WAAAAAARRR!*

Rainbow charged through the nightmares slicing theier heads off like butter.

*another reason, another cause for me to fight!*

Rainbow thought of her Flutters, thouht of how she needed to survive this as she was surrounded by Fighters "BRING IT OOOON!" she roared as they all lunged at her

*ano-ther fuse now for-me-to-light! my dedi-cation to honor, I swore to protect!*

she remembered the general's simple orders, unleash tartyrus, leave nopony alive.

*I carry out my orders withooout a regret!*

Rainbow bucked at the fighters behind her and slashed fowrad at the ones infront of her, cutting through necks, dismembering, crushin skulls, she roared with laughter as her berserkfer fit sent her into an edge of battle ecstacy.

*a declaration burried deep un-der my skin*

Twilight looked back at the remains of Ponyville, the friends who died, the buildings destroyed, the ponies butchered like animals

*a permanant re-minder of how it began!*

once again hatred boiled up inside her and she turned towards the nightmares, their numbers greatly dwindling from the slaughter. "AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" the mage unleashed pure destruction as she jut her fore legs out, lightning casting from them, chaining throughout the enemies and causing a few of them to downright explode.

*no hesi-tation when I am cooomanding the strike! you need to know that you're in for the fiight of your liiiiiife!*

a few earth ponies that were sprinting through the battle bumped into a wall... a pile? they turned up to see literally a mountain of nightmare corspes, and at the top, a cyan pegasus cut down any opponants who dared challenge the queen of the hill

*you will be shoooown how I've becooom INDESTRUCTIBLE! determination that is incorruptible! froooom the epicenter terror to be-hold! annhiliation will be unavoidable!*

Rainbow was soon cutting nightmares completely in half like butter

*eeeevery broooken ene-my-will-know! that there unbroken and will be invin-cible!*

bucking left and right with the spiked horseshoes, decapitating and impailing, Rainbow became an unstopable machine of death

*take a last look aaround alll your liiiife*

nightmares began backing away in fear, ponies jaws dropped as Dashe decapitated the last challenger, standing at the top of the corpse mountain, she smashed her hoof onto a squishy dead body and puffed steam out her nostrils in dominance

*I'M AN INDESTRUCTIBLE, MAAAAASTER OF WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

Twilight looked off into the Everfree Forest to see another wave of barbarians coming in, and these ones wielding siege weapons "oh no..."

she teleported next to Rainbow Dash and nudged her

*IIIII'm indestructible! determination is incoruptible! from the epicenter terror to behold! annihilation will be unavoidable, eeevery broken enemy will know! that there unbroken and will be invincible!*

"DASH! THERE'S MORE IN THE FOREST! IT'S AN AMBUSH!" she shouted over the sounds of battle

Rainbow smiled at her not fully hearing, her mind was too filled with firey humors, to far into her berserker rage.

Twilight hoofaced herself "wait no! this is good!" she grabbed Rainbow with telekinesis and lifted her into the air, bringing her over the forest

"USE YOUR SONIC RAINBOOM!" such a simple command of batlle was able to reach Rainbow's mind as she took off into the air, Twilight's horn lit up as she surrounded the pegasus' body in a powerful blinding light. 'this is Rastlin's most powerful spell...'

once it was cast on the pegasus' body, Twilight teleported faaaaar away back to the battlefield.

*take a last look around all your liiife, I'm and indestructible... _indestructible_*

Rainbow felt the wind soaring past her face as she rose higher and higher and higher.

*INDESTRUCTIBLE, DETEM-INA-TION THAT IS INCO-RUPTIBLE!*

she faintly felt some energy surging through her body, accelerating her further and further, a starnge aura that swallowed up her form.

*FROM THE EPI-CENTER TEROR TO-BE-HOLD!*

suddenly Rainbow changed direction and dive bombed downward.

*ANIHILATION WILL BE UNA-VOIDABLE! EEEEVERY BROKEN ENEMY WILL KNOW! THAT THERE I WILL BE ININCIBLE!*

the speed growing higher and higher until the wind barrier began to shatter, her body nearing the earth, space and time warped around her body as her chaotic speed mixed with the spell creating an agent of utter destruction.

*TAKE A LAST LOOK AROUND ALL YOUR LIIIIFE I'M AN INDESTRUCTABLE!*

right at the last minute before hitting the trees, she pulled up, giganic explosion sounding througout the forest, the energy fusing with powerful arcane energies forming an apoacalyptic explosion of epic praportions

***MAAAASTER OF WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!***

a giant blinding light filled the air as a mushroom cloud filled the forest, nightmares were vaporised into ash, Rainbow went flying with unnatural speed in a random direction from the blast,

ponies from the battle field shiedled their eyes from the explosion, a giant mushroom cloud filling the forest, radiation melting away and scorching the earth.

Celestia pulled her head away from the light 'what?... Rastlin... the atomic deconstructor spell...'

Celestia cried out in pain as Y'svon sliced into her with a Katana and quickly turned to face her opponant

annoyance at how long her enemy was lasting through the Alicorn off of her finess and she began barbarically lashing out in anger.

Y'svon countered the attacks, disarming the Princess before nicking her across the face.

Celestia tackled the battlemind, taking them both plummeting down to the earth, crashing into the ground with a painful crack.

Celestia shakilly got up before staring at the woozy nightmare, Celestia'd had enough of this, she sprinted at the nightmare and impailed her iwth her horn, ten lifted her into the iar as the horn began to glow with fierce arcane energy,

Y'svon started lighting up with white lines tracing her body like cracks in a glass until BOOM! guts and bits of body matter went flying accross the battlefield, Celestia covered in the immortal's blood

Everypony panted, looking around to see that there wasn't a single survivor of the nightmare army, or if there was then they either ran away or were playing dead.

Rainbow was inside of a barn that she'd landed in, finally reaching the end of her chaotic flight, her head popped up not believing what she'd just experienced.

Twilight in the battlefield was staring with ehr jaw reaching the floor at the still present smoky mushroom cloud, everything withen that blast had been completely erraticated, radiation fallout now settling into the ground.

"s-so... that's the power that Rastlin held..." Twilight let out weekly.

"indeed" Twilight jumped and whiped herself around to see a blood drenched Celestia, staring down at her pupil in dissapointment.

"Rastlin's power was sealed up for a reason Twilight Sparkle, his magick is forbidden."

Twilight hung her head down in shame.

"however... it served you well... but it's time to give those spell tomes back, the world was never supposed to see Rastlin's power ever again." the Princess finished, Twilight noded sadly.

XXXXX

several ponies were sifting through the blood drenched meadow, slitting the throats of still living nightmares, and calling up stretchers for fallen ponies who still had a pulse.

"hmm..." Derpy mused as she trotted through the bodies, then she saw her! "SPITFIRE!" she ran over to find the unconcious pegasus, Derpy brought her ear down to her mouth... still breathing! but faintly.

Derpy called for the medics and soon the Wonderbolt found herself in a medical tent.

XXXXX

Rainbow lazilly flew across the meadow towards the battle camp site "finally! " she let out with joy and began zooming towards the area, cramping at her minor wounds, any damage that she had sustained was severely blunted by her armor which had several scratches and cut marks surrounding it, along with a few dents from blunt impact, which she could feel pressing against her body,

other then that the armor was fine, well excluding being stained with nightmare blood.

Rainbow landed inside the camp and searched frantically for Fluttershy "FLUUTTERRRS!" she sprinted along the camp site, seeing hundreds of wounded being tended to by medics.

'she's probalby helping somepony...' Rainbow thought to herself as she sighed, then winced at the pain, she needed to get this armor off...

XXXXX

Fluttershy was zipping between several tents, stitching up some ponies and giving anesthetics to others, she even had to perform surgery on a few of them...

"phew!" she whiped her head as one of the other medics took over for her, they had actually suffered pretty minor casualties compared to their enemies, it wasn't a real war, more like a slaughter, the nightmares may have out numbered them and had better weapons,

but the ponies had armor, magic, and experienced war leaders, they were disciplined and had a reason to believe that they were the good guys, and in the end, that decided that battle.

Fluttershy sighed as she trotted along, until a particular tent caught her eye, she stopped... took a few steps back, then turned her head, jaw dropping.

There, inside the tent, was Spitfire! she was in critical condition, but the ponies were working fast, cutting open the carterized wound and stitching up her injured innerds.

Fluttershy's eye twitched... a lot 'WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?' the yellow mare shook with anger, were the divine wathcing over her or something? Fluttershy wanted to burst in there and strangle the bucking persistant mare!

but she didn't, not with witnesses, 'just be patient' she told herself, shed get another chance... eventually, and if there was one thing Fluttershy had, it was patience.

but her anger was put off when she later bumped into her Dashie, and after tackling her to the ground in a giant kiss, she quickly dragged the cyan mare to her tent for uh... victory celebration...

XXXXX

(a few days after the war)

Twilight was still sore from the victory celebration, she couldn't really recall what happened, thinking that somepony might've added alchohol to the drinks...

the mage sighed, looking at her empty table, once filled with Rastlin's forbidden books, how sad... she'd been getting pretty good at them too...

"oh well... for the best I guess..." she mumbled out melancholy, although she had to wonder, if the magicks were so horrible, then why didn't Celestia just have them burned? but she knew the answer to that,

all true magi had a respect for magick, even kinds they didn't aprove of, thusly it would be a sin to destroy it.

Twilight groaned, still put off by the loss of Rastlin's magick

"naw oh well..." she sighed as her #1 assisstant hopped up on her back "hey Twi! why so glum?" he asked in his childish voice.

Twilight just gave out a laugh "ohhh nothing... just being a spoil sport, I'll be fine..." she looked towards the several books of her library, and began to wonder just how many legendary beings weren't so mythical after all...

XXXXX

Rarity and Applejack were spending the day together as they trotted accross Ponyville, taking in sights, and enjoying eachother's company, althoguh Applejack was still a bit concerned about not being able to find Applebloom...

Said filly was currently sneaking past the Everfree Boarder, which was now being patroled by sun guardians and earth warriors, but Applebloom knew just how to sneak past authoritative figures.

"HILLLLLDDAAAA!?" she called out as she found thier usual meeting spot, but nopony was there this time...

"Applebloom?" the Filly turned to see the nightmare fighter creeping through the trees. "there you are!" Applebloom let out excitedly.

Hilda gave a shy smile as she aproached, then she meerely dashed in an pulled the fily up in a crushing hug "I'm gonna miss you sooooo much!"

Applebloom blinked "miss me? why?"

Hilda gulped as she put the pony down "I... my people... were leaving, there's nothing left for us here, and now... there's so few of us... our homeland should be able to provide plenty of resources with so few mares fighting over it so... were going back home..." the nightmare looked at the ground with tears welling up in her eyes.

"oh... ah...ah see..." Applebloom looked away, not sure what to say.

"um applebloom? I... there's one thing I want to do before I leave.." Hilda asked nervously.

Applebloom tilted her head adorably, Hilda wondered if the earth pony knew how cute she was. "what is it?" the farmpony asked.

Hilda bit her lips, then decided 'oh buck it' she picked the pony up again, holding her close in her arms and smashed their lips together, kissing long and hard,

Applebloom felt the barbarian's strong lips pressing against her own soft ones as they both closed their eyes in pleasure.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that before Hilda released her "I'll never forget you Applebloom" she gave the filly another little kiss before running off towardsthe barbarian encampment.

Applebloom sat there, stunned and blushing, incredibly confused at what she was feeling but... at the same time... a warm smille crossed her lips, she'd never forget her strange friend either.

XXXXX

(FIIINAALLLYYY! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS PART FOR AGES! warning: this scene contains an extremely graphic depiction of violence.)

Fluttershy was dusting off a few areas of her cottage hut, when she heard a knock at the door.

"who could that be?..." Rainbow had said that she would be working at cloudsdale all day today... Unless it was Rarity with Opal again...

Fluttershy cheerily trotted over to the door and opened it "well hello!..." Flutterhsy froze, her eyes blinking repeatedly... standing there infront of her... was Spitfire... bandaged up from her wounds, she stood there with a small shy smile "um... somepony siad I might find Rainbow Dash here? I uh... need to talk to her about something..."

Fluttershy slightly shook with hapyness 'this... is... too... perfect...'

"uh-uh-um ya! uh she um... went out for a littlee while, but she'll be back in just a few minutes, why don't you come in?" the pink maned mare asked with a fake mask of innocence on her face.

"uhh.. ok sure..." Spitfire walkd into the cottage... into her grave.

Fluttershy shut the door and turned to her prey "can I get you some tea?" she asked pleasantly. "oh no, I'm fine... thank you though" Spitfire layed down on the couch, wincing at the pain her side brought her.

'I hope it stings so much, you can't sleep...' Fluttershy idly thought to herself. Needing a new tactic other then food poisoning, Fluttershy put a hoof to her chin in thought.

"hmm..." then her cute little mouth twisted into a sadistic smile "oh do mind watching someone for me? snivles needs constant attention, and I have to go tend to the chickens" she asked with a gentle tone.

"huh? oh uh.. sure I guess..." Spitfire replied, not really listening, how was she going to get Rainbow to talk to her?... how would she get her feelings across?

Fluttershy trotted over to a little hole in the wall and gave out a few strange sounds, causing a snake to slither it's way out, she brought her mouth close to it's head and whispered a few things.

"ok! I'll be back in a jiffy!~" she sang out before prancing out of the cottage.

Spitfire looked around the opposing chair from her seat on the couch as a yellow snake slithered towards her, causing the Wonderbolt's eyes to widen in fear.

"uh um um FLUTTERSHY! UH AH!" she began scooting away as the serpent climbed up onto the couch and began coiling itself around her body, she began spasming and screeming for help,

the snake beginning to crush her body, she was so wrapped up in her panic that she didn't even notice somepony walking into the cottage, then, PANG!

Spitfire fell to the ground unconcious, and standing behind her was Flutershy holding a shovel, she looked at her snake "good boy Snivels!" the snake slithered its way up her body and snuggled into her.

"tee hee! that tickles!" she said before staring down at her prey. "as for you... I've got smomething special planned for you..."

XXXXX

Spitfire's vision slowly came into focus, everything was blurry as she she faintly recognized a light hanging above her, at first her head screeched with a sore pain, but she ignored it as she looked around at her surroundings.

Spitfire was laying on a table of some sort, she was on her back, and her fore and hind hooves were bound with... NAILS! Spitfire's mouth dropped as she saw four rusty nails impailing her hooves into each corner of hte table, old dry blood stained her ankles and wrists.

"HELLLLP! SOMEPONY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screemed as the the pain of the nails coursed through her, but struggling to get free only reponed the wounds, letting blood run free down her legs.

Spitfire's eyes frantically scanned the shed she was sitting in, wooden, the walls stained with old blood, and a table nearby with freshly cleaned tools and... kitchen utensils... not forks and spoons either...

the Wonderbolt began to frantically panic.

"oh! you're finally awake!" said a voice from the edge of the shed, Spitfire looked up to see Fluttershy.

"oh thank Celestia! help get these nails out, I need to get to the hospital!" she pleaded.

Flutttersh covered her mouth as she started giggling, then burst out into full on laughter, Spitfire looked at her with a confused expression "why are you laughing? get me outta here!"

Fluttershy just kept laughing harder and harder, even to the point that she began crying "OH HAHAHAHA! THIS IS HAHAHAHA AMAZING! oh you stupid mule... You really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you?" she asked sadistically as she headed over to the metal bench next to where Spitfire was nailed down on.

Spitfire lookd at her with a horrified expression "wh.. did you... have something to do with this?" she asked as her fear began returning.

Fluttershy wanted to face hoof herself "oh my you're dumb... OFCOURSE I DID! I'M THE ONE WHO KNOCKED YOU OUT BIRD BRAIN!" she screemed at the Wonderbolt.

Spitfire's eyes twitched "bu...w...why? WHAT'D I EVER DO TO YOU?!" she damanded struggling against the nails.

Fluttershy grinded her teeth together as she turned to pick up a meat cleaver in her forehoof(oh shut up, ponies have used thier hooves to hold items plenty of times in the show)

"WHAT...DID...YOU...DOOO!?" she leaned up against the table on her hind legs with her free forepaw on the table "oh I'll tell you what you did" she continued, "you little slut seductress, you... you tried to take my Dashie from me..." she grwoled out with dark circles under her eyes, glaring with pure detestment at the Wonderbolt.

"wh? oh... oh hay no..." full understandment of her situation slammed into Spitfire like a brick "oh no... w-wait! I-i-i didn't know! I swear! I'M SORRY!" she began yanking at her legs, causing the nails to tear even further through the muscle tissue, searring pain surged through her limbs.

"oh I'm soooowwwwy, pwease wet me gooo!" Fluttershy mocked in a childish voice, "gosh I'm gonna enjoy this"

"WHAT THE BUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOUR SICK! YOUR BUCKING SICK IN THE HEAD!" Spitfire screemed at the top of her lungs.

Fluttershy shrugged "maybe, but it's not me you should be worried about right now~" she sang out as she fiddled with the cleaver.

Spitfire began hyperventalating

"HEEEEELLLLLP HEELLLLLLPPP!"

Fluttershy laughed maniacly "go ahead! screem your ugly little head off! nopony's gonna hear you!"

"y! s-somepony will find out!"

Fluttershy laughed "how? you're body? I wouldn't worry about that... did you know that pigs are omnivors?"

Spitfire blinked in confusion.

Flutershy continued "they'll eat aaaaaaannnnnyyyything" she said slowly as a horrifying smile stretched accross her lips.

"provided that you make the pieces small enough heh heh..." she lifted the cleaver in the air.

Spitfire screemd with all her might as the blade swung down with an eerie *thunk* cutting halfway into her leg muscle. Fluttersy pulled the cleaver out and hacked it down once again, this time separating bone, Spitfire vomited from the unbearable pain, the blade lifted one more time before falling upon her hind leg, finally cutting it in two.

Fluttershy hopped up and down from joy, and she slowly made her way around her prey, dismembering each individual limb one by one until Spitfire was reduced to a torso with blood squirting stubs wiggling around in the air as she screemed in more pain than she'd ever experienced in her life.

Fluttershy laughed at the pitiful sight before her, the little pony with no fore or hind hooves, stuggling while blood shoot out onto the table from all four limbs, tongue wailing out in agony.

"see, this is why nopony ever tries to take my Dashie, my sunshine... now then... you're still going to have to be smaller for the pigs..." the cleaver rose in the air again...

XXXXX

Rainbow dashed through the air as she made her way towards Fluttershy's cottage, she looked down to see the druid feedin her pigs.

Fluttershy cheerily tossed cubes of Spitfire wrapped up in lettice to her pigs signing happily to herself

"my little suuuunshine, my little suuunshin, you make me haaappyyyyyy when skies are greeeeyyy you'll never knoow hooooow much I loooove youuuuu~" she turned as she felt a gust of wind pick up to see her preparing to land "please don't taaaake my suunshiiiine awaaaayyy~"

she nuzzled up to her Dashie as she landed and gave her a sweet kiss, knowing that this cyan pegasus, her guardian angel, her whole world... was all hers.

XXXXX

(EPILOUG)

Applejack was resting on a hill after a hard day's work, she was looking at a newspaper, the title was, *investigators drop search for Wonderbolt leader Spitfire* apparently so many months had passed with no solid leads, there was simply nowhere to go, nothing they could do.

"huh... well that's a shame..." Applejack said idly as she tossed the newspaper into the garbage.

"heeeeyyy Applejack!" Rainbow let out as she flew in "oh Rainbow! how are ya?"

"I'm good! really good actually heh heh... uhm... will you... be... my maid of honor?" Rainbow scuffed the ground with her hoof.

Applejack blinked "... what... YOU'RE GETTIN MARRIED!" her screem practically knocked the cyan pegasus over.

"uh ya! me and 'Shy are heading to clopville where it's legal for same sex couples to get married, and uh... we wan't all of our friends to be there..." she bit her lip shyly.

Appljack for the first time in her life squeeled like a little filly and picked her friend up in a loving hug "I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY FOR YOOOUUU!"

soon all of the mane six and Spike were on the train, Fluttershy and Rainbow sat next to eachother, holding one another's hooves, looking out he train window at the rising sun... staring off into the distance of Clopville... and there future... together...

the wedding was simple, very simple, just a little gathering of their close friends in a grassy garden, Pinkie Pie had brought along a giant cake, Twilight preformed a few spectacles for fireworks, Rarity insisted on making the couple's wedding dresses,

and Applejack trotted along side Rainbow dash up the aile, and handed her off to Fluttershy with happy tears in her eyes.

Flutterhsy and Rainbow Dash smiled at each other, all troubles behind them, all pasts burried were they belong, in the past... looking now to the future they'd share together... with love... and when they both said those special two words 'I do'

their hearts swelled with more happyness then they'd ever felt thier whole lifes... and that one loving little kiss they shared at dusk, with the faint orange light of the setting sun making the two pegasi glow, they knew... the knew they'd live their entire lives happilly in eachother's arms.

THE END!

AN: holy crap I got's a lot to rant about... where to start... uh... well I guess I'll start by saying this was not the original ending but I decided to go with this because the other ending was to dark... like... horrrrrrrrribly dark... but anwyho I'm happy with this, it's simple, happy, and wraps it all up and slaps a bow on it, I hope you all enjoyed this story, I know I did, and I do have another mlp clopfic planned out already,

it's gonna be a twiluna/cheerilight where Twilight gets torn between the school teacher and the princess of the night, one offers love, a happy normal life, stability, and happyness, the other offers a portal into a world of strange unkown, forbidden knowledge, dark magicks, and rough sex, in the end... what will Twilight decide, who will she choose? will she embrace the warm light? or descend hapilly into swaddling darkness... I can't wait to get started, I love Twilight she's my fav pony! and I've always wanted to see a story with Twilight staudying black magick! muahahahaa!

review if you guys liked!

peace out bronies and pegasisters!


	9. bonus chapter, christmas clop special

Christmas Special Clop

ok so some reader's were a little upset by the amount of clop in this story, or rather lack there of. Anyway I found a very interesting hentai flash game called 'three curious ponies' and it inspired me to give a little bonus chapter for you all plus some addtional content that I had meant to put at the end of the story originally but never got around to it, enjoy.

CHAPTER 9 Christmas Special Clop

-the inhibitions that we all carry are nice and dandy most of the time but occasionally those we love might just want something a bit more... 'intriguing'. Can you love them enough to go through with it?- excerpt from _the secret book of Bemnal the Fallen_

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both cuddled up under the blankets, it was a day or so after Hearth's Warming and a certain somepony felt a might bit depressed, a Pegasus by the name of Rainbow Dash.

Why depression? because she didn't have the stones to ask her wife for the present she _really_ wanted.

Oh ho ho! but tonight she would redeem herself, even if it killed her.

Two years had passed since their wedding and the two Pegasi couldn't be happier. Well that's what they told everypony anyway, truth was they were getting a little distant lately; more and more days of 'not tonight's and 'mayber another time's. Their sex life was, as far as Dash was concerned, disolving.

Which brought everypony back to the center of Rainbow's current dilema, What to tell her lover?

How did she voice this desire of hers? if one were to ask Rainbow Dash what was wrong with the relationship, she'd say it was Fluttershy's fault for being moody and distant. If one were to ask Fluttershy what was wrong she'd say that she was scared of her Dahsi, or more so scared of what she'd say if Fluttershy voiced her own secret desire.

Oh the complex drama of life.

Rainbow Dash chewed on her own saliva in thought before rolloing over from her spooned position so that she was facing her wife, oh how she liked the sound of that, 'my wife' Rainbow smiled down at the sleeping Pegasus, but ofcourse the smile had to be ruined by the re-entrance of worry and fret that followed her current dilema.

"Hey Flutters?" she asked gently as she nudged the sleeping cushy pony, Fluttershy felt like a giant life sized pillow and Dash couldn't resist the desire to begin poking the sleeping mare and rubbing along her entire body.

Fluttershy stirred and let out a small squeak as Dash's hooves raced along her body in entertained curiosity "you're so cute" Dash breathed out as she crawled ontop of Fluttershy and wrapped her fore and hind legs around her.

"mmmm you're my soft pillow" she slurred out the words while burrying her face in Fluttershy's neck, this earned her an adorable mewl.

Fluttershy's eyes finally cracked open a slight bit before fluttering to life, "mmm... Dashie?". A kiss to the lips.

"hey cutie, 'sup?" Rainbow coyed.

Fluttershy sleepily whiped her eyes, the crusty sands of sleep being grinded out by her hoof "wh... what time is it?" she mumbled out sleepily.

Rainbow shrugged "two I think" the athlete guessed.

Fluttershy managed a slightly annoyed face as she was too tired to form an angry one "then *yawn* go back to bed" and with that she was out like a light.

'well that wasn't nice' Rainbow thought bitterly to herself.

Dash clambered under the sheets and back-crawled until her face was infront of Fluttershy's rosey flower, its aroma wasn't all that strong at the moment but Dash was fine with that.

Fluttershy let out a sigh as her mind was seconds away from drifting off into la la land when a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through her "MEEP!" her head shot straight up and her eyes snapped open as her wife violated her snatch.

Rainbow had her maw stretched open as far as it would go, the bottom of her jaw reaching towards Fluttershy's tail while the top of her mouth covered the front of her waist and with that her long equine tongue penatrated the animal caretaker's love cavern and rewarded her with delicious honey flavored necter.

"R-R-RAINBOW DASH!" Fluttershy gasped out as her body sprang to life against her will, her hind legs latched around her wife's head instinctively "RAINBOW STOOOOOP!" Fluttersy cried but to no avail, Dash wasn't letting her wife talk her way out of this one.

Fluttershy attempted to bat her forehooves at Rainbow's head from atop the covers but Dash held firm, her tongue acting as a piston within her lover's nether region, juices splurched and squelched into Rainbow's waiting happy mouth while the rest of it drizzled around the bottom of her maw and onto the sheets below until the entirety of the space under the covers reeked of Fluttershy's arousal.

The scent was sending Rainbow into a state of euphoria as she closed the edgges of her lips around Fluttershy's snatch and litterally began sucking the flesh into her mouth in an attempt to draw out more of that heavinly fluid.

Fluttershy's head was thrown back with her tongue stuck out infront of her, drool cascading down the sides of her mouth, she hadn't the strength to fight back anymore and instead just let it happen. After all what was the point in even fighting anymore?

Rainbow's tongue became a wicked serpant that slithered its way throuh Fluttershy's tunnel, lashing out at every slimy lubricated inch of the hot wet entrance and beyond, the roof of Rainbow's mouth grazing against Fluttershy's clit, grinding it into the flesh as she tongue bucked the soft mare into oblivion.

Fluttershy was practically having a siezure as her body convulsed, eyes rolled into the back of her head, no words could be spoken, no movements could be made, the only thing she was capable of was simply lying there and taking it all.

Rainbow flicked her tongue chaotically as Fluttershy's body began to convulse and shake, signaling that she was getting dangerously close to climaxing. "mnnnph! R-Rainbow Daaaaaash!" and there it was, the moment that Dash had been fighting for the entire time, her wife came right into her wanting mouth; exquisite juices flooded into her mouth and guzzled down her throat.

At last the cyan mare pulled away with a heavy flush accross her face, a look down showed her forehoof covered in her own climax.

Fluttershy felt like she had been obliterated, her mangled panting body sprawled on the bedsheets, her mane in a complete state of utter chaos.

"have fun Flutters? I know I did" Rainbow said with a chuckle as her head popped up from the sheets.

"huwhahahwawawawaaaaaaagggghh hkkkk" was Fluttershy's response, her body and mind ravaged in a state of pure bliss.

"ya, I'm awesome" Dash said cockilly as she inspected her forehoof with a smirk.

Fluttershy's mind finally returned from its destroyed state with a shake of her head, "uhnnhh, Dashie?" Lips locked onto her own.

Fluttershy gave into the kiss with a moan.

When they finally separated, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths, Fluttershy wiped her mouth as the taste of her own sex washed around in her mouth from her wife's tongue.

"...meep..." Fluttershy let out. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof didn't allow Fluttershy any respite, she locked lips with the soft mare and once again dug her tongue into Fluttershy's mouth; oh that tongue, that ridiculously skilled tongue, Fluttershy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her wife's hooves explored her body. It had been so long since they'd done anything like this, since they'd felt eachother's touch, since they'd been so intimate.

Fluttershy tasted herself yet again and Dash's tongue, although she'd deny it, Fluttershy enjoyed tasting her own honey juices, and she loved it when it was due to Rainbow making her taste them.

Dash's tongue swirled around Fluttershy's mouth as if she were making love to it, the long muscle coiling and proding with masterful skill.

Rainbow Dash gave her wife a squeeze around the torso which elicited a squeeky toy noise, although Rainbow had absoloutely no idea how that was possible, Fluttershy seemed capable of creating such noises on a regular basis.

Fluttershy blushed with even more fierceness.

Dash finally gave her wife some reprieve and pulled away mercefully, but decided it was time to quite beating around the bush and get straight to her point.

"*sigh* uh Flutters? there's uh, something I wanna ask you" the cyan mare said with the usual cracking in her tomcoltish voice.

"hm?" Fluttershy asked with a tilt of her head.

Rainbow let out a shaky breath "ya know how you uh, asked me if there was anything I wanted for Hearth's and Hooves this year?".

nod.

"and I said thaaaat I didn't want anything,"

nod.

"um, well, uh, hmm, I kinda... may not have been telling the truth, ya see, I, uh, um..." Rainbow stuttered out, oh how much she hated herself for being so uncool.

"just spit it out" Fluttersy said with a bit more harshness than she intended.

Rainbow swallowed "right, uhm, well ok here goes" she took in a deep breath and let it out in a puff before unveiling her desires.

a few minutes later...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

silence...

"Fluttershy... please say something you know I hate it when you just sit there not talking" Rainbow whined.

"no."

Rainbow blinked, "no as in 'no I'm not saying anything' oorrr no as i-"

"no"

"... once aga-"

"no"

"..."

"absolouteely not" Fluttershy sait flatly with a look of stern finality, she was willing to fill the desires of her obsession but Fluttershy does. not. share. Dashie.

"why noooooooooot?" Rainbow whined as her head dropped on Fluttershy's chest.

Immediately Fluttershy went from annoyed to downright hostile and offended, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?!" she shouted uncharacteristically.

Rainbow winced at the rush of loud voice, she'd honestly been expecting that.

"well, ya know... oh buck it can't you puuhhhlllleeeeaaaassseeeee? for me?" the cyan mare pleaded.

Now Fluttershy's eyes turned dark "don't you dare try to use the 'for me' card on me missy!" the yellow mare warned.

Rainbow now crossed over from despret to annoyed "oh come on! quite being such a clingly foal! it's not like I'm asking you to cut off your hoof or something! geeze you think you could at least give me this one thing, it's all I'm asking for-OOF!" Rainbow Dash blinked as she realised that she'd been shoved onto the floor.

Fluttershy was standing on the covers glaring down at her vexing wife "how dare you! I've given you everything! my love, my home, my life, and my body!" the raging mare fumed.

Rainbow lay on her back as she crossed her forehooves and adorned a half lidded bland look "well it hasn't felt like it lately"

A minute later...

Rainbow Dash reached the bottom of the steps with a blanket and pillow tucked under her wings, it wasn't until she reached the couch or perspectively 'the dog house' that she realized that last comment perhaps would have been best left unsaid.

Dash groaned as she plopped down onto the couch, the same one she'd been mended on two years ago.

Slamming the pillow into the crook of the arm rest and yanking the blanket over her body as she seethed then sighed.

'and everything had been going so awesome... 'til I bucked everything up...' "ugh!" she lifted her head up and slammed it softly into the cushi pillow reapeatedly as if to pound the angst out of her mind.

XXXXX

Morning came too soon as far as Fluttershy was concerned, she entered her bathroom and turned on the foset of her bathtub's shower head, a new addition to the normally natural home.

As for Rainbow Dash, the night lasted all too long, it seemed that every second lasted a minute, and every mintue an hour, and every hour well... it was a long and uncomfortable night.

Rainbow Dash groggilly headed up the stairs *bump* "ow" *bump* "ow" *bump* "ow" Some things don't change...

However, Rainbow Dash did eventually find her way to the top of the stairs and respectively, to the bathroom.

Upon entering she was greeted with the beautiful sight of her wife being run down with water, her mane matted down and her yellow coat slick and shiny.

*wing boner* "uh... morning?" Rainbow meekly let out.

Fluttershy looked to her wife, shot a glare that could kill, then looked away with a 'hmph!'

'well that's a bitch slap in the face if I ever saw one' Dash though to herself.

"soooo uh... oh geeze uh..." Rainbow scuffed the floor with a forehoof, she considered yelling at Fluttershy for overeacting, after all it was just a request, a silly little fantasy that was all; but her brain cells had an unusual moment of funciounality and put 2 and 2 together realizing that that prooooobably wasn't the best idea.

"so look, I'm sorry ok?" Rainbow breathed out while rubbing the back of her head, she hated being the bad guy but it was the smart thing to do and led to the quickest resoloution.

Fluttershy looked at her wife with a blank expression causing Rainbow to blink, 'oh don't you dare bucking say it... I swear I will spaz out on you like you have never seen before' Rainbow attempted to telepathically say.

"sorry," Fluttershy began, 'oh she's gonna freaking say it...' "doesn't" 'you're treading in dangerous waters Flutters' "make up" 'I'm warning you' "for everything"

"THAT'S IT!" *bitch rage mode activated* Rainbow Dash tackled Fluttershy through the shower, and through the window.

"MEEEEEEP!" Fluttershy cried as Dash lifted her up hundreds of feet into the air.

Oh if there was one sentence that made her homocidal it was those six bucking words 'sorry doesn't make up for everything'

"AAAIIIEEEEE LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN!" the yellow mare shrieked as sher hooves flaied about chaotically.

'Every time! either she starts something or I make a small mistake!' Rainbow Dash though angrilly as she bulleted through the sky at speeds much higher than what Flutteshy was comfortable with.

'then she freaks out and I think ya know, ok I'll just be the bad buy so that I can just end it all ya know?!'

Dash did several loop-de-loops and other arial acrobatics that made Fluttershy want to vomit.

'and then she has the bucking NERVE to just throw my apology back in my face?! BUCK YOU! you don't even deserve it!'

Rainbow lifted Fluttershy thousands of feet into the air before letting go.

"AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHH HHH!" Tears poured forth from Fluttersy's eyes as she plummeted towards the Earth.

Rainbow dash was falling right next to her looking like she was reclining on a couch with a forehoof behind her head and a bored expression on her face.

"HEEELLLP MEEEEEEE!"

"oh I don't know, you kinda seemed like you didn't wanna be anywhere near me" Rainbow said with a shrug.

"PLEEAAASSEEE! I FORGIVE YOU I FORGIVE YOU I FORGIVE YOU!"

Dash smiled with a nod before catching her wife 700 feet from the ground.

Fluttershy latched onto her wife in a vice grip.

XXXXX

Fluttershy lay on her couch shaking and sobbing "y-y-ou-r-r b-b-b-u-c-c-ck-i-i-ng i-ins-sane!" Fluttershy managed out between gasps and cries.

Rainbow Dash was sitting in a nearby chair and let out a shrug "funny coming from a murderer"

Fluttershy's cries immediately stopped as her eyes shot wide and her pupils became pinpricks "wh-what?!"

Rainbow Dash waved her hoof in the air "ya just shootin' my dreams down! killin' my fantasy without even giving it a chance hmph." the cyan mare grumbled to herself.

Fluttershy's chest heaved with a few panted breaths before she began forcing herself to calm down 'no what am I thinking, nopony knows about that... ofcourse not...' she reassured herself. Spitfire had been stated as missing for at least a month before investigators were forced to give up. Rainbow Dash had been upset to say the least but in the end she and most everypony else just assumed that Spitfire had changed her identity to live a quiet life away from the poparazi.

After some calm contemplation, Fluttershy nibbled on her lip and came to a resoloution, "um Dashie..."

Dash opened an eye to look at her wife, apparently they were back on nickname terms again, that was a good sign.

"ya?" Rainbow replied.

Fluttershy wiped her eyes and snifled a bit as she calmed herself down "um... I was wondering... well, I also have um... a um fantasy so um... I thought maybe... if *mumble*"

Dash was at full attention now "maaaaybe what?" she said with almost a hint of smugness in her voice.

"if um, well, that is to say, we could um, *mumble mumble*" Fluttershy's face flushed even hotter than before.

Rainbow Dash grinned as she leaned closer "sorry I didn't quite catch that?"

Fluttershy mashed her forehooves together "nnnngg... maybe we could... do a favor for a favor?" she squeeked out.

Rainbow Dash smiled triumphantly "sure!" she exclaimed as she tackle hugged her wife.

"b-but you don't even know what my fantasy is!" Fluttershy stammered out.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "meh, can't be stranger than what I'm asking"

"well, it's not that it's strange it's just th-"

"c'mon! I know just who to we can do it with!" Rainbow cut her wife off as she grabbed her forehoof and dashed out of the cottage.

"woooaahh! umm... you promise that afterwards we'll do what I want?"

"ya! cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my ey-ow! uh eye! heh heh."

"... yay..."

XXXXX

Twilight spat out her tea as Rainbow Dash finished her explanation.

"*cough cough* w-WHAT?!" Twiligh blanched alongside a double take.

Fluttershy felt like she was going to die of embarassment and thus hid behind her mane and forehooves, while Dash on the other hoof was beaming excitedly.

"uh... I don't know Dash that's kinda... I mean how did you even conjure up the audacity to ask-you know what that's a stupid question ofcourse you'd have the gall to ask something like this... *sigh*..."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "c'mon please?! it's just a one time thing, just a Hearth's Warming Present!"

Twilight groaned "ugh... ok fine"

"wait, really?" Rainbow Dash blinked, she'd been expecting a lot more resistance than that.

Twilight shrugged "I've learned a lot in my time, especially about 'experimenting' and besides it's not like Spike is giving me any action lately" she said somewhat annoyedly as her assistant had decided to give the dragon migration another shot, but this time with a more mature herd that Twilight approved of, and would not be returning for another week at least.

Rainbow Dash stared and even Fluttershy moved her hooves away to look at her magi friend.

"...wot?" the two said in unison.

Twilight looked from Rainbow to Fluttershy and back, "what? oh it's not like your ones to judge with what you just asked." she chastized with a dissmissive hoof wave.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both bit their lips, Twilight had a point there...

"ok whatever moving on..." Dash said with a shake of her head.

Twilight nodded "yep I have everything we need, just wait right here"

XXXXX

some time later...

Rainbow Dash was on her stomach, strapped up with ropes containing her hooves and wings, restrainging them all and leaving her helpless.

Fluttershy nervously sat down as she took the special attatchment that Twilight had provided her with, a unique enchanted strap on, one end of it was a very convincing stallionhood while the other was a strange flexible bulbus object, upon touching it to her marehood, the bulbus object seeped to get sucked into Flutterhy's snatch leaving her with a stallionhood of her own, she gasped as the magic corsed through her body, new strange feelings filled her mind and sex.

She gave the stallionhood an experimental touch, immediately a new sensation came over her making her shudder.

"wh-what is this thing Twilight?"

Twilight smiled "it's a special strap on, they only sell them in Canterlot, I got them back when I was dating cheerilly, anyway the enchantments alter's your brain's recepters to your genetalia resulting in you feeling as if you actual had a penis, so for a while you get to feel what its really like to be a stallion.

Fluttershy blushed very very hard.

meanwhile Rainbow Dash struggled against her binding to ensure that they were indeed secure before Twilight lay down infront of her and hicked her hind legs up exposing her marehood to Dash.

"eat it!" Twilight commanded, and without a moment's hesitation, Rainbow crawled forward and reached her head out to sniff Twilight's strange scent, similar to the smell of static electricity, different but still good; and with that she stuck her tongue out and began giving small short licks of four in intervals, a lick, another one, and another, and a forth before pulling a way to blow out a cold breath onto Twilight's cunt.

"oooh! mmm!" Twilight moaned as she stared down at her athletic friend eating her out, it'd been such a while since Spike had left, and with that, a while since any sexual release; sure she could masturbate but nothing compared to the real thing, although Rainbow's tongue wasn't as long or exotic as Spike's dragon tongue, it was still a welcome source of pleasure.

Rainbow continued to line her tongue up and down the lining of Twilight's entrance, her cyan pony ears twitching adorable every now and then making Twilight's hind hooves wiggle.

"mmmm! g-go for my c-clit!" Twilight commanded again, and Rainbow immediately complied, her tongue now starting at the base of Twilight's opening before runing along the sour tart juices up to the little nub at the top to give it a couple flicks of her tongue and then repeating the process a few more times.

After a minute or so, Dash wripped her lips around Twilight's clip and suckled on it before drawing it into her mouth as if drinking form a straw only to pull away letting the nub of pleasure flesh pop out of her kissing lips.

"AH!~" Twilight squirmed as her face flushed, "oh wow you're really bucking good at this!"

a few hooves away, Fluttershy was stroking her new stallionhood while watching the admitedly erotic scene before her, she thought that perhaps seeing somepony else doing anything intimate with her Dashie would send rage through her, but instead it was like Dash was giving her a kinky show, as if she were performing for her.

Now Dash began suckling on Twilight's clit for a much longer periods of time while occasionally giving the rest of the opening several licks.

"aaahhh~ d-dont stop! mmmm!" Twilight cried, her mane now very disheveled, she used her telekinesis to pull Dash's head into her crotch and rub the cyan mare's mane into her entrance.

"ohhhh holy buck this is amazing!~" Twilight's body shook as she telekinetically shoved Rainbow's maw into her soaked cunt, burrying it into her folds as she gave one last thrust of her hips and, and! "I'M CUMING!" she puled Dash's face away just enough so that she could squirt her climax into Dash's mouth and on her face, the tangy tart juices flooded Rainbow's taste buds.

Fluttershy had had enough of waiting on the side lines "ok my turn!" she demanded.

Twilight lifted Rainbow Dash over to the yellow pegasus.

"ok Dashie" Fluttershy said as a dark grin came over her face "now be good filly and suck momma dry!" Fluttershy reared up on her hind legs, and used her hard wing boner to balance her out as Dash was placed on her rump, still tied up and now infront of Fluttershy's new apendige.

Rainbow gave it a few lick before spreading her maw open enough to engulgh the impressive stallionhood.

"WOAH!" Fluttershy gasped as her wife's mouth swallowed her entire length in one go, it seems Rainbow's good at oral sex regardless of the gender she's preforming it on.

perverted sounds of Rainbow's mouth slobering on Fluttershy's member filled the room while she deep throated her wife, the sounds mixed with the amazing sensation of a blow job combined with the erotic sounds was driving Fluttershy over the edge and it wasn't long before she blew her load into Rainbow's mouth and down her throat, Dash hapilly swallowed all of it.

Meanwhile Twilight had finished brushing her mane as she reached for her own 'attatchment' and with a slurp of the bulbus end fuzing itself into Twilight's snatch, she grabbed a blindfold with her magic "ok time for the finalé" she said with a smirk before trotting over to Dash who was now licking her lips clean.

Fluttershy's attatchment slipped out of her waist with the signal of her orgasm, "w-woah... that was... amazing... h-hey it fell out!"

Twilight giggled "just put it back in, it's supposed to come out when you climax, just re-attatch it"

Fluttershy gulped but complied, the device once again shlurping up into her flowe and granting her the feeling of a stallionhood yet again.

"ok! ready for the real fun?" Twilight asked with a wise smirk.

Fluttershy nervously nodded while Rainbow burbed her reply after licking her lips clean of her wife's cum.

with a few adjustments of the binds, Dash was now standing on all fours, her wings bound, a blindfold over her eyes, Twilight reared up on her hind legs infront of her face, and Fluttershy reared up on her hind legs mounting Dash from behind.

Twilight slowly slipped her member into Dash's wide open mouth and began a slow mixture of gentle thrusts and pulling Rainbow's head back and forth.

Meanwhile Fluttershy penatrated her wife's flower in doggy style and the feeling made her eyes roll into the back of her head, this elated pleaure with this wonderful device! as if her clit had been engourged and completely smothered in stimulation, her member prodded Dash a few times before hilting inside of her, Fluttershy wanted to litterally cry from the feeling.

Once her mind came back to her enough, Fluttershy started pulling herself almost completely out before pushing in a slight bit and then slamming all the way in, only to pull back out to the tip and repeat the process, Rainbow's tail flicked and flaied at each thrust, her mind in a blaze of euphoric pleasure, being blind bucked in the mouth while taken from behind like a bitch, her fantasy being played out to the letter.

Twilight two merely stood barely thrusting while the impact of Fluttershy's rutting pushed Rainbow's mouth onto her cock over and over. Fluttershy herself had half lidded eyes with her tongue sticking out of closed lips.

Twilight stared down at Rainbow's head as she picked up her pase to match Fluttershy's until both mares were impailing her from both ends.

Fluttershy's bombardment now caused Rainbow's rump to jigggle with each forceful thrust, and within a few more moments Dash came on her member slathering it up with even more lube allowing Fluttershy to go to town, for the first time in their relationship she was powerful, she was dominant, and now she claiming her wife with all imaginable passion, a vulomtuous moment where she bucked the daylight out of Rainbow's plot, where she _owned_ her.

Twilight's ankles shook as Rainbow moaned onto her cock, she couldn't hold on anylonger and neither could Fluttershy, the two of them hunched over and grunted as thier faces flushed pink, their eyes shut tight and they came like stallions into this little blue cum bucket of a sex toy beneath them.

Twilight's climax shot cum strait down Rainbow's throat and into her stomach, Dash swallowed frantically to avoid chocking while Fluttershy had the biggest most explosive, and most intense orgasm of life, no multiple small climaxes over and over as most mares had, as she had. Instead the pleasure had all built up like a stallion's into one giant ultimate climax, and oh did she ever climax, her mouth open and her tongue hanging out like a panting dog as she unloaded in Dash's wonderful cunt, filling her up to the brim with hot intense liquid fire that poured out in jet streams around her stallionhood and plastering Fluttershy's waist and Rainbow's plot.

(a large thanks to whoever made that hentai flash game for the inspiration)

Fluttershy fell to the ground completely and utterly spent, basking in the beautiful after glow. Twilight also fell onto her rump with a series of pants, both her and Fluttershy's attatchments slipped out of their marehoods and onto the floor.

XXXXX

"thanks again Twilight!" Dash giggled out like a little filly, she had a new giddy spring in her step as she put her coat on and exited the treehouse into the snowy outside.

"don't mention it!" Twilight giggled right back. Fluttershy nervously scuffed the ground with a forehoof as she summoned up the courage to ask Twilight something.

"what is it Fluttershy?" Twilight asked with a tilted head.

"um, well, that is, is it um, possible for um, one of those to um..." Fluttershy attempted in total failure.

Twilight rolled her eyes with a good natured smile, "if they can get a mare pregnant?"

"meep!"

"relax Fluttershy, I've got a very strong intuition, and yes they can if their given the right program, they switch the nerve endings inside of the brain with a bio-magical alteration spell, and the same can be done to the internal reproductive fluids, basically," Twilight dragged over a large chalk board from seemingly nowhere with a horrifyingly complex equation on it with a lot of symbols that Fluttershy didn't understand.

"the genous probe, that's the thing that goes inside you, will suck in some of your climaxing juices, and through a process of transmution magic will alchemically produce sperm cells that will carry your DNA out through the end of the phallus effectively creating 'male cum' carrying the mare's DNA to impregnate her partner. And it's completely safe too, infact the magical runes ensure perfectly healthy sperm cells free of any and all diseases and defects, it has a much larger chance of impregnating than an ordinary stallion, it has a higher chance of a healthy foal, and it eliminates any herititary illnesses, but without any Y chromosonse the foal will always be female I'm afraid" well that was the guist of what she said, the actual lecture had gone on much longer than a single paragraph and left Fluttershy with spinning eyes.

"ugghh... ok I um, think I get it... sort of..." she said while shaking her head.

Twilight gave a coy smile "Is this idle curiosity or does somepony want to be a mommy?"

Fluttershy blushed furiously "um.. yes... I mean I do..."

Twilight gave her friend a squeeze "awww that's so adorable! ok hold on" she went back into the main foyer of her home before retrieving one of the devices(having cleaned it first) and with a glow of her horn, it shook a bit, then went still.

"ok! now it's attuned for impregnation, it should have a very high chance of conception with only a single try, even if you're not in heat but if you want to be safe you could go two or three times" Twilight said with a chuckle and once again making the pegasus blush.

Twilight put the phallus into a saddle pack along with a book.

"what's that?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Twilight gave a knowing smile of 'that's for me to know and you to find out' "think of it as my Hearth's Warming gift to you two, now good luck on that foal!" she gave a cheery smile as she levitated the saddlepack onto Fluttershy's back and gave her a hug before seeing her off.

"thank you Twilight, you have no idea what this means to me" Fluttershy choked on a tear.

Twilight patted her head "don't worry about it I'm happy I could help" and with that, Fluttershy left.

'wow she's so much... more... mature? flirty? open?' she thought to herself, then again it had been two years since their adventuring days, and everypony had done a bit of growing up.

Shaking her head, Fluttershy joined her wife down the street "finally! c'mon let's get home it's freezing out here!"

XXXXX

It was now night time, a light snow fell peacefully outside in the black dark of Luna's night. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both cuddled up to eachother infront of the cozy fire, laying on their stomachs.

"I love you," Dash said dreamilly as she reached a foreleg over Fluttershy's neck and pulled her close, "my little marshmellow."

Fluttershy keeled over laughing "I love you too my big hot shot"

the two shared a sweet moment of content silence.

"so Flutters, what's your fantasy?"

and there goes the contentness.

Fluttershy chewed her lip, on the one hoof, fair was fair; they did what Rainbow wanted and as such they should do what Fluttershy wanted. On the other hoof, this isn't a sex slave threesome, this is a foal we're talking aobut here, a life cahnging decision; could she realy try to force that on Rainbow Dash?

"oh um... it's... it can wait..." she finished reluctantly.

Rainbow Dash blinked "... c'mon Flutters what is it?"

Fluttershy felt very akward and uncomfortable, they seemed to be making a habbit of amazing sex followed by dramatic angst lately.

"no, I'll say it" Fluttershy thought allowed.

Rainbow Dash blinked before rotating her hoof in the air saying 'continue'

Fluttershy drew in a big breath, and then let it out in a huf "ok... I w-want... well, that is.. *ahem* I Fluttershy want to have a foal with you Rainbow Dash." she said evenly and sternly with a fiery expression of certainty in her eyes.

Rainbow Dash blinked.

"... uh... wow... ok..."

"oh I knew you wouldn't want it! oh what's wrong with me, asking something like that, I can't just throw that kind of responsibility on you and, and, and I can't try to force this with something like a deal and oh I'm so stupid!" she began hyperventelating.

"woah holy cow Flutters calm down!" Dash held her wife closely and tightly to her chest.

Fluttershy looked on the brink of tears, but Rainbow stopped that dead in its tracks "yo!"

Fluttershy jumped a bit, Rainbow grabbed her face by each cheek and held her close "now listen close hon, I love you more than anything in the world and... *swallow* you know what? I would love to have a foal with you" she said strongly with a firm nod.

Fluttershy's eyes leaked like a fosset as a huge smile filled her face "I LOVE YOU!" *glomp*

the two rolled around on the floor hugging tightly.

XXXXX

"ok are you ready for this?" Rainbow asked as the phallus attatched itself into her sex, the feeling was alien and strange but a touch to the tip of it sent enough shivers up her spine to not care, the memories of how hot and wet Fluttershy get when aroused came to mind; and with that thought came the one of all that comfort swallowing her new cock in a tight prison of pleasure.

Precum leaked out the tip as Rainbow's eye twitched, oh this was going to be fun!

"here drink this" Fluttershy offered her wife a cup of tea.

Shrugging, Rainbow Dash gulped the entire thing down.

Fluttershy blinked "... aren't you even curious what it was? and wasn't that very very hot?"

another shrug.

Fluttershy shook her head as she remembered that this was Rainbow Dash here.

"ok um, well it's basically an aphrodisiac, when I had that thing on it completely whiped me out with two um... climaxes, so that tea will give more a lot more stamina and um... make sure that you can keep getting aroused repeatedly..." Fluttershy nudged the edges of her forehooves together nervously.

Rainbow Dash laughed and gave her wife a 'boop' on the nose "somepony want's to go a few rounds eh?" she said with a suggestive wriggle of her eyebrows.

Flutttershy facehoofed "oh please don't say that it's embarassing!"

Rainbow laughed "what? you don't think you can handle" *strikes heroic pose* "the Dash?"

Fluttershy facehoofed a lot harder this time "how you can say that without being humiliated I'll never know"

Rainbow shrugged "meh"

"ok *deep breath* this is really going to happen isn't it?" Fluttershy asked nervously, this was it, right here she was going to concieve a foal, and there was no other pony she would rather have impregnate her.

Rainbow gently lay her wife down on her back upon the bedcovers, the warm light of the fire to their sides, they had turned the bed in such a way that the fire place now faced the side of the bed, its opalescent light light half of their bodies as Dash climbed up ontop of Fluttershy.

"ready?" Dash asked.

Fluttershy nodded "ready"

Even though she no longer had her cherry, something about this just felt like a 'first time' to the two of them.

and so with a gently push, Rainbow penatrated her wife eliciting a sharp gasp followed by a moan of pleasure.

"mmm... buck me Dashie..." Fluttershy sighed out as her special somepony went to town on her flower, thrusting and grinding in and out in sensual gyrations.

"ohhhhh Dassshieee..." Fluttershy moaned, the missionary position continued for a minute more of thrusting before Rainbow Dash flipped her wife around and began rutting her doggy style, the other part of Twilight's nice present was a particularly helpful sex book containing diagrams and descriptions of various vaginal positions for a mare and stallion.

"nngh!~" Fluttershy sang out erotically as she stood on all four hooves with her head down and teeth gritted, Rainbow's stallionhood pounding into her nethers, it was a strange mixture of kinky sex and romantic passionate connection.

Rainbow wrapped her forehooves around Fluttershy's midsection as she bucked her hips over and over, her cock blinding her mind with more pleasure than she'd ever felt in her life as it suddenly twitched as flexed, each jolt pumping her wife's womb with impregnating seed.

Fluttershy must have cum at least two times during that starter rut, but things were only just beginning.

The attatchment began to slip out of Rainbow until her arousal forced it back in and with that she backed up and draged her wife with her until both of their hindlegs were hanging off of the edge of the bed, Rainbow's touching the ground as she pounded her way into Fluttershy's plot

"oh buck..." Rainbow's eyes spun around hazy with pleasure; but at last it came back into focus as she concentrated on the new position, her fore hooves pressing down on the top of Fluttershy's rump, focing all of the mare's waist mass, muscles, and bulk down onto the cock inside of her while the bed pushed back against the out side of Fluttershy's crotch.

To Rainbow it was like Fluttershy had become twice as tight while to Fluttershy it felt like somepony had squished her cervex around the phallus inside her, her tongue lolled outside of her mouth as she gurgled in saliva, her mind flying up to cloud nine.

"bbbbuck!" Rainbow couldn't hold out any longer on this, a sudden rush of spontaneous warmth told her that Fluttershy had cum a third time and that gave her leave to finish up, burrying her face cock inside of her wife and filling her up witht the hot gooy seed a second time and splashing out the excess climax onto the sheets around them.

Rainbow gave a few week rockings of mini thrusts into Fluttershy's overly lubricated snatch "I'm... gonna... melt here..." the phallus yet again became loose for a few seconds only to re-attatch.

Oh what position to try next?

Dash wrapped her forehooves around her wife and lifted her into the air with her which was not easy given the state of their combined wing boners.

But she managed it enough to get Fluttershy's stomach up against the wall and with their hind legs only on the ground, Fluttershy's forehooves splayed out on the wall and Rainbow Dash's forehooves wrapped tightly around her wife's waist as she pumped into her like a piston.

Flutteshy felt like a machine, a piece of a large pleasure mechanism and she one of it's pipes, Dash the piston that kept impailing her over and over and over, the squelching sounds of Dashe's overly lubed cock smashing into her cunt forcing excess cum to shoot out around the sides, "uhhh..." was all that Fluttershy could manage throuh the near berserk assult on her sex, each viscious pump filling her up completely and utterly, stretching her out and creating an erotic slapping sound of Dash's waist meeting her own.

It wasn't long before Rainbow squeezed her wive's mid section tight and unleashed another torrent of climax into her wife's womb.

again a process of the phallus realeassing and reatatching took place before Dash flipped her wife over and Fluttershy latched her hind legs around Rainbow's waist as her forehooves locked around Dash's neck.

Rainbow slid in and out of the divinely satisfying love canal with pathetic ease, so much liquid was surrounding it, a mixture of Fluttershy's arousal, her many orgasms which now had reached up to 5 and Rainbow's three climaxes all intermixed into a slimly juicy mess which completely drenched Fluttershy's plot "oh... I... can't..." fluttershy attempted to speak but was cut off by another orgasm that rippled through her body; how many was that now 6?

Rainbow's legs were getting tired from supporting both her and her lover so she opted for falling onto her flank with Fluttershy ontop of her, wrapping her forehooves around the cyan Pegasus' neck and locking lips, their tongues swirled as Rainbow scooted along the floor with her hind legs until her back was against the edge of the bed and rested against it with Fluttershy's back facing the fire.

The warmth of the hearth filled Fluttershy's back and kept her toasty from the night's cold as she bounced up and down on Rainbow's member.

Fluttershy bouncing up and down on Dash's stallionhood sent Dash into a state of bliss as now her own tongue hung out to match the state of her wife, she placed her forehooves on Fluttershy's sides and assisted her in rising up and plopping down on her waist bucking her over with small little thrusts here and there.

and boom went Fluttershy's seventh orgasm. Rainbow's head fell back as her hips bucked on their own, her body seeming to take longer and longer to climax each time.

a few minutes passed like that with Fluttershy's feminine moans as she came again, her face scrunching up adorably with a flush accross her face and teeth clenched.

Rainbow's head lazilly came back up with half lidded eyes to see her wife's 8th orgasm as her tummy spasmed from the shuddering climax causing a clenching of muscles and vibrations to massage Rainbow's cock, the sight of Fluttershy illuminated by the fire from behind combined with the sexy yet cute state of her femine orgasm and the undescribable comfort around her member drove Rainbow over the edge, she weakilly thrusted a few more gentle bucks before holding Fluttershy's waist down onto her own, the mare mewling and squirming back and forth, the sight of her snatch latched around her cock as the sudden twitching and pulsing of her cock released another blast of seed into that perfect mare's womb.

Rainbow's member was held tightly within Fluttershy's cunt as the climax of seed spread throughout Fluttershy's tunnel and squirted out around the base of Rainbow's stallionhood and onto both her waist and the floor beneath.

Rainbow looked back up at Fluttershy's slowly panting form, eyes almost completely closed, mouth parted open and a large flush across her maw.

"you're so beautiful..." Rainbow leaned in and gently kissed her wife, the two of them mingled with their tongues, Rainbow's slipped deep into Fluttershy's mouth and the gentle mare swallowed it with a sensual caress of her own tongue.

When finally they parted, a thick silvery strand of saliva connected their lips even as they pulled back a few inches.

This was a special moment they both knew, a personal moment not just of intense passion and lust, but a moment of beauty and love, a moment when they truly became one. The two wrapped their forehooves around eachother and embraced tightly as tears began to form in both of their eyes.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, forever and ever"

The two sat their for a moment longer, the phallus had already gone through its repeated process, Rainbow felt its stiffness inside her wife and every slight moment or breath of the yellow Pegasus cuased the thick membranous wall of juices and seed between her member and Fluttershy's walls to jiggle, but she ingored it.

Right now she just wanted a moment of pure romantic love.

The two could have fallen asleep like that if they weren't still aroused, and after a few more minutes of embracing and gentle breathing, their heart rates picked up as sexual excitement once again took over.

Rainbow lifted her wife up and placed her on the bed as gently as possible before turning Fluttershy over to her right side, she then proceeded to hoist Fluttershy's left leg up and over her shoulder whith Fluttershy's other hind leg stertching out over the edge of the bed inbetween Dash's legs which were planted on the ground, Dash using her wings to balance herself.

Rainbow once again began thrusting in and out of Fluttershy and after only a minute the yellow mare came again that chalks up to 9 so far.

Rainbow kept at it, ramming the mare over and over, literally bucking her sideways, her amythest eyes smiling down at the beautiful moaning, gasping creature beneath her.

Fluttershy mewled like kitten as her hind hooves twirled around in circles, Rainbow Dash began breathing heavilly at the sight, and was rewarded for her efforts with another blast of Fluttershy's cum that made 10.

When Fluttershy showed signs of discomfort, Dash lowered the mare's leg and without seperating, managed to get Fluttershy on her left side and this time pushe the mare forward utnil she herself had climbed ontop of the bed, bringing Fluttershy's left hind leg between her own and moving Fluttershy's right hind leg up so that the knee was tucked into he tummy, Dash layed her torso down on Fluttershy's side and bucked her sideways at a much more comfortable angle for both parties.

"D-dash..." Fluttershy gurgled out, her maw covered in saliva, her face showing satisfaction and exaushtion, all's she could really do at this point was lay there and take it like a good filly while her big strong Dashie pumped her full of foal making seed.

That thought made Fluttershy cum and 11th time as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Dash couldn't speak anymore, she was an automated bucking machine who's only purpose was to ram this mare until this cum bucket had milked her dry.

Rainbow's head bobled as her hips gyrated methodically with or without her mind's conscent, her mind entered nirvana, feeling like a little filly cuddled in her mother's embrace, sleeping happilly in a field of flowers and warm sunshine.

Fluttershy came a 12th time, the spurt of warm liquid rushing past Rainbow's member prompted her body to respond and within another minute of pumping she climaxed for a 5th time.

Cum was now drenching the sheets and soaking through into the matress in ridiculously copious ammounts.

Rainbow Dash smiled lovingly and brushed Fluttershy's cheek with her hoof.

and the Phallus refiled its stamina yet again.

Rainbow Dash could feel the aphrodisiac reaching it's limit, this might be the last round, possibly one more after that.

Rainbow's muddled mind tried to remember some other positions from Twilight's book.

Fixating on something at last, she shifted her hind legs around underneath Fluttershy'storso and lay on her back with Fluttershy straddling her reverse cow-filly style.

Rainbow's hoof ran along Fluttershy's back which was now exposed to the light and warmth of the fire, the only light source in the dark room forming a shadowy lightly litted scene of romantic perfection.

Fluttershy leaned forward a ways and rested on her foreleg's elbows while turning her head back to look at Rainbow who hazilly smiled back, and then smiled at Fluttershy's completely exposed plot, her member throbing inside the entrance, half of it exposed and slick as physically possible, the firelight creating a shimmering sheen of transluscent beauty as she grabbed Fluttershy's waist and lifted her up and down on her stallionhood, sexual 'crlk' sounds being made as Fluttershy's completely conquered and oversensitive lips raised and lowered it up and down in a slow steady rhythm.

The movements soon escalated into a faster tempo of hammering, Rainbow's head jerked back and forth slightly and heaves as Fluttershy's flower enraptured and possessed her.

Fluttershy meekly came again with little more than a shudder and a spasm of her muscles.

Rainbow bit her lip as she sat up, grabbed Flutershy's waist, and turned her over onto her back before laying back down while Fluttershy sat up now stradling Rainbow in a proper cow-filly style.

The entire time they had not once seperated from eachother since Rainbow first entered Fluttershy; and now the gentle mare used her forehooves to support herself by leaning them on Rainbow's chest and bouncing up and down.

and a 14th orgasm from the animal caretaker left Rainbow Dash half asleep with arousal poping up every second, and each second it was satisfied, Fluttershy's disheveled mane hung around her face, her almost blank face of non-cohereance mixed with the blush accross her face and the visible panting breath from her mouth to create a scene of erotic serenity.

Pleasure was no longer a word, it was a state of mind, a definite and aboloute existence of self recognition, like breathing or a heart beat, or the warmth of a fire, it was no surge or jolt of electricity, it was simply a normal continual facit of life, a constant prescence of definite feeling, something that was always there, and always will be, an emotion like contentness that could be felt simply by existing and provided satisfaction with each passing second.

Fluttershy came three more times in the passing minutes, now up to 17, Rainbow Dash almost didn't even notice when she came a 6th time.

Sore muscles, exaustion, 'spent', none of these meant anything, none of them could even be registered.

Rainbow' hoof reached up and felt Fluttershy's face as her wife did the same for her.

Rainbow sat up and Fluttershy fell to her back, they scuttled in a turn until the fire's light and warmth hit them both from the side.

In the same position they had started in, Rainbow's phallus had returned to it's stiff connection for one last round.

Fluttershy's hind legs locked lovingly around Rainbow's waist, the two of them stared into eachother's eyes as Dash rhythmically thrusted into and out of her gently and seductively but at a brisk speed.

the two mare's felt eachother's faces and kissed eachother's lips, not a tongue slathering make out kiss, just a long lasting meeting of lips, a sunsual pure sign of affection.

face's only inches away from eachother they hels small content smiles on their faces as Rainbow Dash made love to her wife.

At last after ten full minutes of this quiet soul connecting love making, Fluttershy's mouth opened slightly and Rainbow's eyes drew just an inch away from being closed, Rainbow's forelegs squeezed just a little tighter, and Fluttershy's hind hooves curled; together the two of them came their last, Fluttershy her 18th and Rainbow Dash her 7th.

At last the Phallused fully relaxed, slipping out of Rainbow's snatch while the dildo end was forced out by the copious amounts of liquid sex which spilled out onto the covers.

The two marehoods touched and the two mares themselves kissed another loving peck, the two of them taking in a long deep breath before sighing out completely and utterly spent.

Not wanting to move, Fluttershy's forehooves absently dug at the covers as Rainbow lifted her into the air with now limping and more controllable wings, with som effort, the ended up under the covers with Rainbow on her right side and Fluttershy on her left side, the two of them still embraced in their finishing sex position.

Fluttershy snuggled her face into Dash's chest, never in her entire life had she felt so happy in a more pure form.

Dash sleepilly smiled as half thoughts came to her mind, and she realized that this was indeed, the one thing she truly wanted in her life, a familly.

"F...l..ut..ter..."

"...nn?"

"thhhank...you...for...marry..ing...me..."

"mmmn!"

with no more energy reserves within their physical confinds of the universe, they passed out very happy in eachother's arms.

XXXXX

A few years later, a picture arrived with one of Twilight's notes to Celestia, the Princess unrolled the letter and pulled out the photo, within it; Fluttershy sitting on her rump with her small daughter in her lap, giggling and smiling while Rainbow Dash hugged them both from behind, all three of them looking more happy then any familly Celestia had seen in quite some time.

THE END

and there you have it! a sort of 'epilogue' if you will, once again thanks to whoever made that hentai flash game with the threesome for inspiring me to get off my ass and write this thing! however the other two clop scenes(the one at the beginning and the very long one at the end) were original ideas that I had planned to put in the story but never got around to it, now I'm glad that I finally wrapped up loose ends.

anyway, HAPPY HEARTH'S WARMING EVERYPONY!


	10. Sequel! Advertisement

AD for Sequel.

This is an advertaisement for 'Something About the Dashes' sequel to 'Something About Fluttershy'

A happilly married couple... with a beautiful little daughter, living within a cottage atop a hill...

Seems like a perfect sweet little family.

A perfectly normal happy little family.

Normal and... Happy, perfect, normal...

R-right?...

XXXXX

Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Cream all stood next to oneanother lovingly for a family photo.

*we*

XXXXX

"well look at what we have here! It's the dyke's little freak!"

Diamont Tiara and Silver Spoon stalked up to to Cream in the hallway.

XXXXX

*are just*

"excuse me miss Fluttershy, I'm Private Eye, did you have any contact with a miss Spitfire 8 years ago?"

XXXXX

*a perfectly*

"Fluttershy..." Twilight began, "you... you aren't hiding anything from us are you? everypony's getting really cautious of you three... just what is it that goes on up in that cottage?"

Fluttershy turned around to face the purple mare with dark, almost hateful eyes, "don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to."

XXXXX

*normal*

"YA KEEP YER FILTH AWAY FROM MAH SISTER!" Applejack screemed in Dash's face.

XXXXX

*happy*

Rainbow spat out blood from the hoof that connected accross her jaw, she licked the copperish liquid from her lips, "c'mon, that all ya got?" she taunted with a twisted smile.

Fluttershy stood their heaving heavy breaths with her forehoof shaking and baring a small splotch of Dash's blood from the blow she'd delivered, not beliving what she'd just done...

XXXXX

*little*

A building was lit ablaze while a lone pony stood outside watching the structure burn to ashes, foals pounded against the door with tears streaming down their faces, they pawed at the wood frame until the glue of their hooves was wasted away down to the bleeding bones.

All the while, the murderer stood outside staring through the small windows into its victim's eyes.

XXXXX

*sweet*

"w-what the hay is _wrong_ with you? How can you protect that... That little DEMON?!" Rarity cried as she stared horrified at her sister who stood defensively infront of Fluttershy's daughter

XXXXX

*innocent*

"gods Fluttershy... what... what have you done? W-why? WHY?!"

XXXXX

*familly*

Private Eye scrunched his nose, "hmm, well then good day, but I must say... you don't seem to stick up for yourself a lot... although you definitely step up to the plate when it come's to your wife and daughter." the pony quiped.

"oh yes, don't get me wrong" Fluttershy chuckled as she hacked her cleaver into the neck of another fish, then she lifted the bloody cleaver up and turned her head to face the detective with somewhat sinister eyes, "I'll do _anything_ to protect my family."

XXXXX

*there is*

"mommy... I'm scared..." Cream shivered.

"oh don't worry honey, I'm right here." Fluttershy cooed as she cuddled her daughter.

"b-but mommy... I-its _you_ that I'm scared of"

XXXXX

*nothing*

Sapphire Shores cringed in disgust as she stared at the meadow leading to the Dashes' cottage, she spat in its direction.

XXXXX

*and I mean nothing*

"hey hon?" Dash asked as she lay on her wife's chest, their after glow of lovemakeing still leaving a relaxed atmosphere about the place.

"hm?" Fluttershy asked dreamilly.

"you wouldn't... You woldn't ever lie to me would you?" Dash responded.

"ofcourse not dear." Fluttershy giggled as she kissed Rainbow's head.

"then... be honest..." Rainbow propped herself up on an elbow, "yooouuu'rrrrr nooot... hiding anything from me are you?"

XXXXX

*out of the ordinary*

Fluttershy screemed and beat her own head before shoving several dishes off the counter and picking up a plate only to toss it into the wall, her animals cowered in fear.

"BUCK, BUCK, BUUUCK!"

XXXXX

*in this family*

"oh everypony's scared of her, but the truth is, YOU two" the pony jutted his hoof out towards Rainbow and her daughter, "have just as many dark secrets... don't you?"

XXXXX

*and nopony should ever say otherwise if they know what's good for them*

As Fluttershy, her wife, and daughter all finished their pose, the camera clicked.

XXXXX

The three Dashes stood within the Ponyville church during mass as the choire sung, dressed up pretty and all smiles.

Over in the corner, one of the pony's faces were screwed up in defensive concern.

"what's wrong?"

"I don't... know... exactly... there's just... something about the Dashes... that's just... _off_

XXXXX

Something About the Dashes, a decadant grimdark tale of love, passion, familly... and the will to do whatever it takes in the name of those we hold dear... even things that are... wrong...

coming soon.

-I will do _anything_ to protect my family- _Fluttershy_


End file.
